


The Book of Mal

by eri_quin



Series: The Regions' Legends [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child by Infidelity, Demiromantic Asexual (possibly) Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Sister Complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is the illegitimate child of Leaf's father, resulting from an affair. Taken in by him and his wife, Mal has a lonely and miserable childhood, made only bearable by his half-sister Leaf. Soon, he is taken from there by Leaf's uncle, adopting the name of Thrones, and his memory fading away until he is all but raised as Leaf's cousin and remembers nothing but vague memories of pain and misery and indistinct faces. Soon, he sets out on his own pokemon journey, and ends up on a twisted tale to find out about Leaf's death and his disturbing family ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief child abuse scene.

 

At three, he didn't understand why he was shoved onto the doorstep of the huge house on a cold night in winter. The red-haired woman with sad red eyes told him to stay there and used the doorbell, before she walked away and disappeared quickly from sight.

The door opened and his life changed forever.

The first thing he saw as the door opened was the beautiful woman with cold green eyes and the golden spun of silk hair.

"Who are you?" her voice was like ice.

His tiny hands held out the folded up letter that she delicately grabbed and unfolded, reading rapidly. A sneer spread around her painted lips, and she glared down condescendingly at him. But she stepped back and indicated he come in, and he did his best to hurry up, even with his short legs.

The door closed ominously behind him.

Once inside the grand house, she led him all the way to a private study, where a man sat behind a desk and was reading something indifferently.

"A child, Roman? Really?" the woman directed towards the man with a sneering tone. "You never told me you had a red-headed little brat with someone else."

Roman looked up finally, first looking with narrowed eyes towards the woman before his gray eyes landed on him.

"Quiet, Bel," he ordered, still staring at him. "You, child. What is your name?"

He stayed quiet, though he pointed towards the letter still in the woman's hand.

"Malcolm. His name is Malcolm."

She said it in such disdain, that he cringed in on himself.

* * *

Mal is what they called him. It was short for Malcolm, but Mal had learned from Belinda, his 'mother,' that it meant 'bad' in Latin.

He was a bad child, she said. _He_ was bad.

Mal didn't understand how or why, but he strove to be a _good_ boy. He didn't want to be bad.

But she said he was. And bad children shouldn't be seen.

She put him in the basement, which she said was to be his new room. A plain bed was put in there, though it had already been set to be used as an extra room, with even a small bathroom in place.

The basement was large, so he didn't feel crowded. He was just a small child anyway, so it was even larger to him.

But it was cold and had no heater in there. Belinda had given him only a thin blanket and some pillows, and he did his best to huddle a makeshift pile of them together to keep warm, especially at night.

As for food, she would bring in a box of food at the beginning of every week (well, he guessed so), and he would have to deal with what he received until the next delivery.

Since he'd been brought there though, he hadn't seen anyone else other than Belinda, not even Roman.

But one day, he came down quietly and stared at Mal with an odd look in his eyes. Then he was pursing his lips and took a chair at the table that had already been in the basement before Mal came.

"Do you know who I am?" Roman asked firmly, staring straight at Mal with unforgiving eyes.

"No," Mal said quietly.

Roman stared him down a moment longer, before standing up.

"My name is Roman Alexiandre and I am your father."

* * *

It wasn't too long after that he met his sister. She was two years older than him at five years old, and had pretty brown hair, like their father's, and gray eyes that were also similar but reminded Mal more of storms.

"I'm Leaf!" she told him chirpily.

And since their first meeting, where Roman stiffly brought her to the basement to meet him, Leaf had repeatedly snuck down to see him when he knew he was supposed to be isolated. He didn't want to get her in trouble, but he didn't want to be alone.

And she was kind to him. He didn't remember anyone being so kind to him, not since the red-headed woman (who continued to fade away from his memory), and even then he remembered that she had been more firm than kind with him.

He was Mal. Bad. Unwanted.

That was what he kept telling himself, though he was glad that he at least had Leaf, who was so, so sweet to him.

He wasn't completely unwanted…

* * *

According to Leaf, Mal had been there for only a month. Mal wouldn't know, having been kept in the basement since arriving and never being let out either. It had felt like much longer than a month though. At least he had things to occupy him.

He was still young, so it was hard for him. Leaf would leave him picture books. He tried to read them on his own, though mostly he waited for her to come and read to him. She even brought down some toys, but he preferred the books, especially because it was quieter and wouldn't bring attention to him. He wouldn't make Belinda come down and be angry with him…

"Hey, there's going to be a party this weekend," Leaf said quietly, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Wanna come?"

"Can't go out," Mal reminded her, feeling down.

Leaf scowled. "I'll sneak you! I want you to come, Mal," she pleaded after. "I don't want to be bored…"

He gave a small smile, before scrambling up in fear as the basement door flung open and Belinda was storming down the stairs. Leaf also stood up anxiously, but tried to put herself in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Belinda screeched, seeing her daughter stand in her way. "I thought I told you to not come down here!"

"I was just playing with him," Leaf said stubbornly.

"Up! Go up to your room and stay there!" Belinda grabbed Leaf's arm and tossed her behind her, where Leaf tearfully ran up the stairs, though she glanced back apologetically at Mal.

Mal was roughly handled and tossed to his bed, where he was ordered to take off his shirt. He shakily did so, and cried out at the first lashing of the belt against his back. At only the first handful of lashes, he was a sobbing mess and could feel the wetness on his back.

"Don't you ever soil my daughter's presence with your filthy existence," Belinda hissed out. "I'll _kill_ you, you disgusting bastard! The only reason you were brought into this house was by my say so! Your father didn't care enough either way, even though it was _his_ mistake that got you born, boy! Be grateful for having food and shelter, otherwise I would have locked you out and let you die in the cold winter."

She then left him behind, and he sobbed loudly until he passed out.

* * *

When he woke up, he was still in pain. It hurt. Everything hurt so much. His back felt sticky and his body felt like it couldn't move.

"Mal? You awake?" he heard Leaf's whisper from the top of the stairs.

"L-Leaf," he cried softly, and soon enough Leaf was thumping down the stairs hurriedly.

He heard her gasp, and then he was hearing water from his bathroom. Then she was by his side and the cold cloth that came in contact with his back made him jolt up.

"Shh, hold on, 'kay Mal? I got ya," she said quietly.

He did his best to hold still and keep quiet, letting Leaf wipe down his back and then it stung slightly as she sprayed something against it. Afterwards, she taped it up with gauze.

"Mother's not nice," Leaf told him solemnly. "And she drinks a lot. Stay away from her and don't bring her attention to you."

He sniffed and nodded. But he couldn't tell his sister that Belinda was always watching him because she hated him. Nothing he could do could change that or help him.

Leaf helped him onto the bed so he lay on it more completely, though he had to be on his front.

"Stay like that, 'kay? Your back's all hurt and stuff. I don't think you can be on it."

He nodded sleepily and she leaned over him to kiss his head.

"Night, Mal. I love you."

Someone loved him…

"Love you too," he murmured as he fell asleep.

* * *

The weekend of the party came and Mal could hear loud vibrations from above that showed the excited activity that was going on. He'd been left alone and unheard from since Leaf's last visit, and he was feeling lonely.

He wanted to be above. He wanted to be at the party. He wanted to be with Leaf.

Unfortunately, Mal wasn't able to do anything or be with anyone. He was alone there and he had nothing to do. It was a long time before anything happened that would make him get to be happy.

The basement door opened quietly, and he could hear the loud ruckus of the party happening above him. Then Leaf appeared, wearing a pretty red dress and her hair pulled back with a green bow.

"It's Christmas Eve," she told him quietly, though she smiled widely. "I brought you a present!"

He gave her a tentative smile and she came over and handed him the wrapped up present. He clumsily opened it and found a large, weird wraparound glasses thing.

"I found it in the attic," she whispered. "They're some type of goggles!"

She helped him put it around his neck, but they were too big on him for Mal to be able to put it on properly on his face, so he just let it hang around.

"I brought cookies too," she told him, unfolding a napkin full of chocolate chip cookies. "I have to go back, so you enjoy these, okay?"

Disappointed she had to leave already, he nodded and she snuck back out of the basement, doing her best to not be seen. He began nibbling on the cookies, though he wished Leaf was still there to eat them with him and he had someone to spend the time with.

After the cookies were finished, he threw away the napkin and hid his new goggles. Then he gingerly lay on his front on his bed and closed his eyes. He might as well go to sleep…

He was woken up abruptly and saw, to his relief, that it was Leaf.

"Mal, wake up!" she said to him anxiously. "Mother and Father are gone until the afternoon. Come, come! I can sneak you out for a bit."

Mal's eyes were wide open and he did his best to hurry after her, going up the steps for the first time. Once at the door, he only hesitated a moment before Leaf grabbed his hand and got him out. From there, she snuck around, helping him to avoid the servants still in the home, before she led him into a huge room.

"Stay here! I'll be back with breakfast," Leaf said and he did so reluctantly. He waited for her to come back, only relaxing when she brought back a plate for them to share. After Leaf had her fill and let him have the rest, she stood back up.

"I have to practice my violin," she told him morosely. "That's why I'm here while Mother and Father are gone. You can just listen to me, okay?"

Mal nodded, mouth stuffed with toast so he couldn't say anything. But Leaf had already grabbed her violin and started to play, so he had no need to say anything. He just stared in awe and listened.

Even though Leaf was so young, she was really good.

Afterwards, Leaf helped him back to the basement, where she kissed his forehead and smiled sadly at him.

"Bye, Mal. Merry Christmas."

And then she was gone and he was alone again.

But…

If he listened very carefully, he could hear Leaf still practicing her violin from above.

* * *

It had taken a long time for him to see Leaf again. He missed her, but he didn't want to get her in trouble. It was enough that she sneaked off to see him when she could…but he could wait for her. And wait for her, he did.

And she came.

She was subdued and quiet, but she offered him small smile when she saw him.

"Hey, Mal," she whispered and then they were playing with the dolls she'd brought with her.

"Leaf…M'hungry," Mal tried to hold back a whimper, but it came out and he was holding his stomach a bit.

Belinda hadn't come for a while. His stomach was starting to hurt and he was becoming hungrier with the days passing, or what seemed like days to him. With no way to tell time, he couldn't be sure.

"Hold on. Stay here and I'll be back with some food," she grinned widely at him.

She was gone and he wished he could have taken it back. He'd rather have spent the time with Leaf, than to have sent her away for any reason. Thankfully, she was back soon and she'd brought several sandwiches.

"I had my nanny make a bunch this morning, so I can grab one when I felt hungry. You can eat too!"

Mal eagerly grabbed one and took mouthfuls of it, until it was gone and then grabbed another. He ate until he finished them all, and looked bashfully at Eve. She just giggled and patted his head gently.

"Let's play now!"

He wished he could stay like this with her forever.

* * *

Time passed by. Mal had no idea how long exactly, but he knew that it had been a long time since he'd first gotten there. He and Leaf got older, and they played quietly together when she was able to sneak into his basement. Most of the time it would have to be at night, when everyone was asleep and they could stay up a little.

Leaf was his only friend and the only one who cared about him. And she was also the only one that he saw most of the time. Roman seemingly forgot about him, and Belinda didn't stick around usually. And he wouldn't want her to either.

Besides, Belinda being around longer just meant more trouble and pain for Mal. At least Leaf made it bearable for him.

At some point though, he'd caught a cold. A very vicious cold that wracked his entire frame with harsh coughs that made his chest hurt. He also felt his body become hot a lot, and he always felt like he was burning. It was always hard to breathe now too.

It worried Leaf, he could tell. He wanted to tell her it was okay and not to worry, but he felt so bad that he just wanted to curl up in bed and cry. However, things would change for him again.

Leaf got him help on what he found out would be a week later from the time he first got sick. For the first in what seemed like ages, Roman appeared in the basement and watched him with darkened gray eyes, so much more indifferent than Leaf's. But he'd picked Mal up from his bed and carried him up the stairs, and Mal was actually up above and in the house.

He was finally in Leaf's world, where he'd longed to join and be with her for the longest time, and no longer be stuck below.

Leaf was waiting quietly and anxiously by the entrance, and Mal could see it was nighttime. All of a sudden, the three of them were outside, and Mal was being put into the back of the car.

"Father promised me I could have whatever I want for my birthday, so I asked him to get you help," Leaf whispered. "Don't worry anymore, Mal."

He could only get into a coughing fit, unable to really answer her.

Everything was such a blur, and he couldn't remember much from that point onwards.

* * *

Gabriel Thrones stared down his half-brother, who stared back at him impassively. Roman Alexiandre had always seemed incapable of caring, but Gabriel had never thought he would be this heartless. And his little niece, solemnly cute by Roman's side, was stuck with him for a father.

"Are you telling me…that you had a quick affair with someone, and had this child? So what, he was left on your doorstep and then you allowed Belinda to stick him in the basement and live there mostly on his own for around two years? How has that child lived –no, survived that?!"

"He seems a smart and capable child," Roman actually replied, and in such an uncaring tone. "And I allowed Leaf to sneak down to see him, even behind Belinda's back."

Gabriel's eyes flashed angrily, but he took huge breaths to calm himself. He looked down at his niece and gave a strained smile, reaching out and tenderly ruffling her hair.

"Little Duchess, why don't you come inside and join Aunty Laylah. She's probably in the kitchen."

Leaf nodded and quickly darted inside. Gabriel reluctantly let Roman inside as well, taking the sickly, unconscious child from his brother.

"You want me to take him in," Gabriel repeated the request his brother had made politely at his door, practically the first thing his brother had said.

"If you could," Roman said carelessly. "I don't care what you do with the child, but Leaf wishes that he be cared for properly."

Gabriel's lips turned down into a scowl, but he said nothing.

"I wash my hands of him, and absolve any responsibility I hold to the child."

Roman held out the child in his arms, and Gabriel carefully took him. He had red hair like himself, but had gray eyes like Roman. Gabriel could guess the mother was a red head, or that the child had inherited Roman and his father's red hair.

"Fine, I'll take him in," Gabriel said tersely, glaring at his brother.

He wished he could take Leaf away as well.

"Good. I shall take my leave. I'll let Leaf stay the night, and come retrieve her in the morning," Roman nodded to him and then left without another word.

Gabriel closed the door firmly, now so worked up and upset that he probably wouldn't be able to go to sleep. He carefully adjusted the boy in his arms, beginning to think it was best they head to the hospital. He looked horrible and more than just sick. He'd rather be safe than sorry anyway.

Locating Leaf and his wife Laylah, he cleared his throat and got their attention.

"I think it best we head to the hospital to get this child looked at," he told them gravely.

"Mal," Leaf spoke up. "His name's Mal."

And so it is.

"Mal Thrones then," he declared. "He'll be taken in and be called Mal Thrones."

He gave a soft smile to answer Leaf's beaming face.

"Laylah and I will take care of him, Leaf."

_I promise._

Started 4/26/15 – Completed 4/27/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, this is what I get for being influenced by a marathon of VC Andrews stuff. Eek! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed and that people will take the time to review! Much thanks!


	2. I am Child

" _Dancing bears, painted wings_  
_Things I almost remember_  
_And a song someone sings  
__Once upon a December~"_

He could hear the voice clearly, even though it seemed dreamy –like it came from a dream. It was pretty and light, airy almost. For a second, he glimpsed a small angel smiling brightly at him, her brown hair surrounding her face.

And she was gone, and when Mal woke up, he was in a room with machines and on a strange bed.

"Mal?"

He turned his head slowly (his head felt stuffed and it ached) and found a man in sharp business clothes looking at him worriedly. He had red hair that was parted sideways, and warm blue eyes that reminded him of the skies he once remembered he saw outside. It was hard to recall anything. He couldn't remember much actually.

"W-who are you?" he asked tiredly.

The man smiled slightly. "I'm Gabriel. Do you remember anything from last night? Leaf tried to tell me as much as she could."

Mal was confused. "…Leaf?"

Gabriel's smile faltered, and he looked at him in even more worry. "Mal, do you remember much of last night?"

Mal tried to remember, but nothing came up much. Just a blur of images that were too indistinct for him to see clearly.

"M'sorry," he looked down. "I can't remember."

"Anything?"

When he shook his head, he heard the sharp inhale from the man.

"I-I see. Mal, I'll be back. I need to go get the doctor," Gabriel gave him one last warm smile before he left.

Once alone in the room, Mal looked around and understood he must've been in some kind of hospital then. He was attached to a lot of machines, not that he knew what they were or were for. Instead, he just continued to look around, pass the time, and hope Gabriel came back soon.

Thankfully, his hopes were answered and he came back with the doctor, who checked on him. Mal stayed quiet through it, allowing the doctor to touch him and check his pulse and whatever else he had to check.

"He seems alright now," the doctor directed towards Gabriel. He turned to Mal then. "We'll still have to keep you though. You suffered from a very extreme case of pneumonia, which clearly went out of control and wasn't taken cared of immediately and properly. We'll keep you under watch, and help you continue to heal through the illness."

Mal was still silent, but gave a nod to show he heard and had understood the doctor.

"While alright, I do seem to detect a slight wheezing inside his chest," the doctor tacked on. "We'll have to check on that, see if it's anything serious. Hopefully, it's nothing bad and Malcolm will just need to take something to clear his airway. We'll have the respiratory doctor come in and talk you two through that, and then give him the medication. He'll probably have to have some x-rays, just in case. We can go look and see what's wrong through that as well as a CAT scan."

Mal wasn't sure he understood all that, but he thought he at least got the gist of it. Soon enough, a male nurse came in, wheeling a huge contraption.

"Hey there, I'm just going to take some x-rays of your lungs, alright buddy?"

When Mal showed it was okay, the man started to set things up, though he did ask Gabriel to step outside for a second. Then Mal had to sit up a little as a pillow was placed behind his back to straighten him up, and then a somewhat large and heavy apron-like thing was put onto his front. It wasn't long before the nurse took the x-rays, and then was finished and gone. Another nurse came in, introducing herself as his main nurse and that she was going to change the "IV" bag attached to him that would also be attached to a bag containing a muscle relaxant medicine. She was quick and efficient, finally drawing attention to the needle that was in Mal's arm and that he hadn't noticed before. When she was done, Gabriel took his chair and brought it closer to him.

But before they were to talk and Mal could get answers, they were interrupted by the respiratory doctor.

"Hello," he greeted Mal. "I'm just going to give you some medication that's hopefully going to clear your airway and help you to breathe easier, okay? Let me just set it up," and when he was done, he was putting a mask over Mal's mouth and nose, where once it was on securely, the doctor did something and then the medication began flowing into the tubes and into the mask, leading to Mal's inhaling it in.

"That's right. Breathe in deeply. Try to keep doing that and focus on your breathing. It'll help you."

Afterwards, the doctor gave another kind smile and then left him and Gabriel alone. Gabriel cleared his throat, stealing Mal's attention again. The man awkwardly smiled.

"There's a lot of things that need to be said, but the first thing I need to tell you is that if you don't remember, Mal…then I should at least tell you I'm your father. I hope you can remember that, but if not, it's fine. I'll always be your father regardless."

Mal felt himself warm up from that and smiled at Gabriel through the mask.

"You had a bad case of pneumonia, which none of us knew," Gabriel explained in remorse. "We thought it was just a cold or a flu, and that maybe we could help you normally. We were stupidly stubborn, and I'm sorry, son."

"I understand," Mal told him, feeling like he did. He would be stubborn about trying to cure it himself actually. He didn't much like the thought of doctors, although the way he was being treated and cared for now didn't seem so bad.

Gabriel reached over and took a hand, the one that had the arm that was attached to the IV.

"You're such a good kid, Mal."

And Mal was glad, and strangely felt like he finally received the words he craved for, for some reason.

* * *

Mal had to stay awhile at the hospital. Apparently, his pneumonia had been really bad and the sickness was just now going away. Afterwards, he had to recover and get better, but that took time, everyone kept telling him.

He also occasionally kept having trouble breathing. When they found out what was wrong, Mal didn't quite understand, but they told him he had something called 'asthma.'

"Some people, after a really bad lung infection, can develop this," his doctor told him. "You had some really bad damage to your lungs, kiddo. It's healing now, but you'll have to deal with having asthma through your life. It's not too bad. Just remember to keep your inhaler with you at all times, so if you have an attack, it's on you and can help."

He nodded obediently, but he wasn't fully understanding. Maybe he can ask his father about it later…

But when Gabriel stepped into the room, his attention was more drawn to the stuffed teddy bear in his arms. Gabriel headed over to him and smiled widely.

"I have a gift for you," he announced dramatically. Then his smile tinged a bit sadly. "Someone wanted to give you something. Someone really important."

Mal wanted to ask, but had a feeling it would upset his father. Something sad must've happened…

Gabriel handed the teddy bear to him, but it wasn't a stuffed toy at all. When it came closer, it blinked and Mal yelped. The 'teddy bear' giggled while his father chuckled.

"This is a pokémon, Mal. He's a Teddiursa. Don't you like bears? You told me you did the other day. And now this one's all yours."

_"Dancing bears…"_

"I like bears," Mal murmured, the echo of a voice lingering in his head. He held out his hands with arms wide open, and the Teddiursa came and jumped into his small arms, nuzzling his chest. He smiled happily.

"Teddi…Can I call you Teddi?" he asked him.

When she smiled and gently butted his chin with her head, Mal laughed and felt happier than he remembered ever being.

"I also wanted you to meet someone. Two people actually. Laylah, come in!" Gabriel spoke towards the door to his hospital room.

In came a woman with beautiful curls of brown hair, pinned back behind her head in an elegant twist. Her hazel eyes were caring towards Mal, which made him feel safe and warm. Held against her soft, lavender blouse, was a kid even younger than Mal. When the kid, brown-haired and chubby-faced, saw him –he hid his face against the woman's neck.

"Don't be shy, Cassiel," her voice was lyrical. "Mal, dear, I'm your mother," she smiled lovingly at him. "And this is your little brother. Cassiel, say hi to Mal."

When Cassiel peeked out from behind their mother, he said a quick, quiet hello, and then went back to hiding his face.

Mal looked at the three of them and felt content. This was his family. They loved him and cared.

Somehow, he felt and didn't understand the pit in his stomach or the feeling something was missing.

* * *

He was held in the hospital for another two weeks, and by then he had completely recovered. Afterwards, he was brought home to a large building that wasn't like the normal houses. It was too large and fancy, and his father explained that it was more of a 'manor' than just a house. And when Mal went inside, it was even bigger and finer than he could have ever imagined.

His little brother excitedly held onto his arm, dragging him further into the manor. Cassiel was so excited, that he was talking speedily with his limited grasps of words and sentences, which had Mal trying to catch up and understand what he was saying.

"Now, now, Cassiel. Your brother's just recovered, so be patient and take it easy on him," their mother laughed lightly, patting both boys' heads. "Lita, would you help the boys wash up and then take them to the dining room so we can have dinner? I'd appreciate that so much."

An older woman than Laylah had suddenly appeared, startling Mal, but her kind smile lit up her wrinkled face.

"Come along, you two. Let's get you two ready. I'm sure Master Gabriel and Madame Laylah will even include some hot chocolate for you boys, as a good treat!" She swept Cassiel into her surprising strong arms, and held out a hand for Mal to take.

After a quick wash up, grooming, and change of clothes, Lita brought them to the dining room where their parents were already waiting. A whole array of food was waiting for them, and Mal took a deep breath, smelling all the delicious smells and feeling his stomach growl.

"Time to eat, sweetheart," Laylah told him lovingly.

Mal was eager to do as she said, so helped himself to a bit of everything. Even though the room and the table was large, it didn't feel like it as he and his family sat close together on one end. He was content with everything, that when it was time to go to bed, he was practically asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

But he did end up waking bright and early, and had to get ready for something. He was cleaned and dressed, wearing rather formal, body-fitted clothes. When he was taken to the rest of his family, Gabriel was on the phone, and Laylah was adjusting Cassiel's bowtie.

"Mom, where are we going?" he dared to ask.

Not that he needed to be hesitant, because his mother was as kind and loving as ever as she turned towards him.

"We'll be meeting a friend of the family, Aileena d'Alcott. She just recently adopted a young boy, around your age, though I think you're a year older. We thought it would be nice to introduce you two, while getting together."

Mal was hesitant about meeting others. He didn't feel ready somehow, and a feeling of being lacking filled him. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to see the owner of it being his father, who smiled warmly at him like always.

"Ready, Mal?"

And just like that, Mal felt better and ready to go.

* * *

Ashford Academy was obviously larger than his family's manor, towering well over him, and it wasn't hard to picture so many students coming there. Not that it was hard to be bigger than Mal either. Mal was small and short, and could barely reach up to his father's knees. His father was tall too though…

In fact, it seemed that the only one he was taller than was poor, cute and little Cassiel, who had decided to cling to him again.

They were met somewhere in the hallways of the academy by a friendly man with sand-colored kind of hair. Sand just like in the beaches. Mmhm. And the man's eyes were green like the emeralds in his mother's earrings.

He was named 'Richard' (at least Mal thought so, since that's what his father cheerfully greeted him as), and he was very kind and seemed like he was going to accompany them along the way. He greeted Mal's mother with a kiss on either of her cheeks, which she reciprocated, and then Richard turned to him.

"Why hello there. Don't be shy. My name is Richard. I'm a good friend of your parents and I work here in the school."

Mal gave a small smile and wave, to which Richard grinned and ruffled his hair. He then brought a person over.

"Could you bring Mal outside? Raphael's outside near the west playstructure at the stables, and the two boys can introduce themselves and play awhile at the playstructure. Aileena's outside with Raphael as well, so just let her know she has guests. Then just watch the boys as they play, to make sure they stay safe."

Laylah came and took Cassiel away from Mal's side, but the little boy protested.

"Cassiel, you're much too young. You can play with the two of them later, alright? Right now, you stay here with your mother."

Mal wasn't too sure about going on his own to meet Raphael either, but he was kind of excited to meet another boy his age and who wasn't his little brother. As he was brought outside, he caused sight of a little boy who had red hair that was much brighter than Mal's own, and who seemed like he was struggling to hold onto the Ponyta he was riding on. He looked a little bit scared, but also really determined. Beside him, a beautiful woman was patiently watching, but Mal could see she was ready to help the other boy if he needed.

"Headmistress d'Alcott," the woman beside him called out. "Master Malcolm has arrived, as has the Thrones family. I've brought Master Malcolm as Mr. Destra requested."

And when the two's attention was brought onto Mal, Mal tentatively copied the more formal motions he remembered his father making to his mother the other day.

He bowed deeply, nearly toppling over (though he was glad that it hadn't been obvious).

Started 8/30/15 – Completed 8/31/15  
Edited 2/3/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, the hospital stuff was based off of when I had to go to the ER. No pneumonia for me though, and at least Mal didn't have to do an EKG. Raphael is from "The Book of Raphael" by friend Kenitoh, on our collab account found on my profile link.


	3. I am Leaves on the Tree

After meeting Raphael d'Alcott, Mal had come to open up a bit more and had met his first and closest friend, aside from Teddi. Even though the other was a bit more outgoing, slowly becoming more so as the days went by and Raphael got used to being part of his adopted mother's life and training under the League as the Kanto Region's star trainer (he learned of the tournament the other boy won for the spot and was impressed), Mal found that the other was someone who could understand him a little and really was someone he liked being around and having fun with.

"Mal, are you ready?"

Mal stopped thinking about stuff and looked down at his finished luggage.

"Yes, Father," he called out, and grabbed his bag, lugging it after him as he went out of his room. Once out of it though, Henry appeared and grabbed his bag from him, the manservant giving him a small smile. Giving a just as small one back, Henry led the way down to the foyer, where his family was waiting.

"We won't be long in Kalos, dear, so I hope you packed light," his mother told him.

Nodding in understanding and confirming he had done so, the family gathered together and headed out to their family car, where they would be driven to the airport. At the airport, Mal felt a little uneasy and stuck closer to his parents. His head was roughly patted and he looked up to see Cassiel grinning down at him from where he was being held in their mother's arms.

"No scare, no scare!" his little brother giggled.

"No scare," Mal repeated quietly, smiling up at his brother.

He felt a little better about being in the crowded airport, even though he started feeling uneasy again as they boarded the plane. The feeling quickly went away as the plane eventually went up, and he could look outside and see the skies and clouds being right next to him. He even saw a few pokémon that amazed him, flying right next to the plane. It was all too soon when he fell asleep and found himself waking up to his father shaking his shoulder.

Automatically, he felt himself flinch and bring his arms up to shield himself. When he realized what he did, he looked at his father in surprise, who was equally looking down at him in shock. Then a grimace appeared on his father's face, and Mal felt bad and didn't understand why he had reacted that way.

"Come along, Mal. The plane's landed and we have to get off."

Mal did his best to not think of what had happened, instead focusing on what he wanted to see in Anistar City. He had heard about the huge sundial located in the city, and that some said was from outer space. He was really looking forward to seeing it and hoping he could find out if it did or didn't come from space. Not that he wouldn't end up finding out; he was just a kid after all.

"After I do business here, I was going to take you to meet Olympia. She's a gym leader from this region and is the gym leader of this city," his father told him.

Eager and interested now, Mal nodded obediently. His father left then and he waited with his mother and brother in the hotel room they were staying in. While his father was gone, his mother wanted him to practice his reading and he devoured a few more books, finding that he really was a good reader and with it, his vocabulary and understanding grew with his expanded reading. When his mother deemed that he'd done enough for then, she also then had him working on manners and etiquette, to which he more than took to. In fact, he took it so seriously that he implanted what he'd learned into whatever he was doing and whenever he could.

"I see someone's been working hard," Gabriel commented, and Mal turned to see his father at the door and watching as Mal attempted to walk with a straight posture and some books on his head.

"He suggested and attempted to walk with a straight posture using his books," Laylah admitted in amusement. "I think our son's going to turn out to be quite the gentlemen and nobleman."

Letting them tease him, Mal just gave a small sheepish grin.

"Would you like to meet Olympia now, son?" his father turned to him.

Mal nodded eagerly, though he carefully stacked his books and put them away. His mother fixed him up a little bit, and then he went off to his father's side, missing his parents trading uncertain looks with each other.

They headed out, moving more towards the gym that was easily seen in the distance. Using the rental car that his father had rented, they made it in no time to the Anistar Gym. After they had parked and they'd gotten to be in the gym, the waiting room they were in was comfortable enough that Mal was sat on the couch. Unfortunately, by the look on his father's face, he understood that he wanted to have a serious talk with Mal.

"Mal, you've been having…odd flashes of images, yes?"

Mal flinched, because he had. Images of a woman, a melodic voice, and shouting. Sometimes he has nightmares that he knows comes from those images, but he can never remember them.

"They're not good memories," his father revealed and he looked at his father in alarm. "They're memories that hurt you, that are of others hurting you. I brought you here today so that the gym leader could help. She's a friend of a colleague of mine, and he asked her to help us out when I revealed that I noticed that you seemed to be remembering and recovering from your amnesia. I was going to ask if she could put a block around your memories so you don't have to remember them. Are you okay with that, or do you want to remember?"

The truth was, Mal always felt anxiety at the images and a sort of fear. Minus the melodic voice that made him feel safe and wanted, the other images that blurred and haunted him made him feel small and miserable.

"No, I don't want to remember," he said after thinking about it.

He looked at his father determinedly and Gabriel nodded back. It was then that a woman with dark-purple hair entered, a strange cloak billowing behind her and Mal glimpsing the inside decorated as a pretty galaxy pattern.

"This is Olympia, son," Gabriel introduced the woman, who gave him a kind smile.

Mal shyly smiled back and Olympia knelt in front of him.

"Ready for this  
Sweet young one  
There is no turning back."

Mal blinked up at her in confusion, but Gabriel laughed lightly and ruffled his crimson hair.

"She tends to speak mostly in haiku," his father informed him.

Inwardly shrugging, Mal nodded to her and she placed her hands on either side of his head. He felt himself instinctively closing his eyes, not seeing her do the same. In a moment, he felt a pressure around his head and sweat started to gather at his temples. The pressure increasingly grew until he thought that his head wouldn't be able to take it. And then suddenly, his mind felt blissfully blank and airy, and he felt calm.

"Is it done?" he heard his father's voice distantly.

She must have answered silently, because he didn't hear anything. Then his father asked him to open his eyes and he did, feeling as if everything was normal and nothing had changed. He blinked in confusion.

"Everything okay now?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's fine, sweetie," Olympia surprisingly spoke normally.

Mal smiled brightly at her.

He got up and went to his father's side, and together they headed out with Olympia. His father thanked her for all her help, and she said she hadn't minded. She then turned to Mal.

"Be well, alright child?" her smile was sad, and he wondered and was almost tempted to ask what she'd seen in his head.

He just nodded though and turned to leave with his father, accidentally brushing against one of Olympia's white bracelets. With his back to her, he missed her face look surprised before becoming even sadder than it had been.

Gabriel hadn't though, and he uneasily wondered what she had seen, knowing that anyone who touched Olympia's bracelets allowed her to see all of their future.

* * *

Currently, Mal was with his father at one of the Kalos banks. Teddi was attached to his back, like usual, while he followed behind his father.

Then there was a loud bang and there was chaos everywhere, and he could see people screaming and crouching to the ground.

"Everyone on the ground!"

His father had placed his hand on Mal's head, grabbing him close to his side and tucking him in. Mal still felt scared and wanted to leave, but seeing the doors blocked, didn't think anyone could. So he stayed quiet and close to his father, while the people went around and collected things from everyone.

They wore black uniforms and had their heads and faces covered. They also had blue P's on their fronts.

"Plasma?" he heard his father mutter. "But they're in Unova and stay there. Why are they here? Unless this is some kind of hoax…"

One of those people came up to them at last, and suddenly yanked Mal away from his father. His breathing started to get heavy and he was having trouble breathing, so he shoved his hand into his pocket to grab his inhaler, only for it to be knocked from his hand as the man holding him yanked him closer and practically had his arm choked up against Mal's throat.

"Give my son back!" he heard his father screaming at them.

"Later! We need a ticket out of here, and he's going to be our hostage!"

Dazed and confused, and on the verge of an asthma attack, Mal couldn't fight back as he was dragged away and then shoved into a truck. Inside, he saw a few pokémon in cages, along with the cash these people stole. A Pancham was next to him, and tentatively reached out to touch his arm.

He gave it a weak smile, before his wheezing became worse and he really couldn't breathe anymore.

"What the hell's wrong with you, kid?!" he heard one of the men demand of him, but his vision was so blurry and he couldn't really focus, so he couldn't see who and he definitely couldn't answer back.

"Damn it, who cares. He's seen us and can identify us, we might as well take care of him."

He was shoved onto the floor and felt hands around his throat, and he felt himself being choked. The last image he saw was a blurry figure in black and a blue P on the figure's front.

When he regained consciousness, a man with red hair that wasn't as bright as Raphael's but not nearly as dark as Mal's hair was leaning over him. When Mal looked to the side, the truck was on its side and the robbers were tied up and grouped together.

"You okay?" the man asked him.

He blinked blearily at the other. "…Sort of? What…what happened?"

"Your Teddiursa was pretty smart. It slipped away from your back and managed to get the Pancham in the truck loose. Together they got that man off of you, at the same time as I threw off my disguise and got the truck to stop and took care of those guys. When I checked on you though, you weren't breathing and I had to give you CPR. You sure you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so," Mal looked over himself. "I was having an asthma attack, but I'm okay now."

Teddi and the Pancham came over to him and snuggled into his arms, and he held them tighter. Remembering his manners, he bowed awkwardly in his position.

"Thank you for your help. I'm Mal Thrones."

The man laughed. "You're welcome! I'm Lance!"

* * *

"And so the battle went on for another year –"

His hands tinkered with the metal bits, fingers aiming to put them together. Green eyes the shade of malachite narrowed in concentration as they watched the tutor drone on, but though it looked like he was paying attention to the other, his concentration was actually aimed at the metal he was tinkering with (even though he wasn't even looking at them). He froze a bit when his hands threatened to cramp, but when it stopped he continued on.

At the moment, he could feel his Pancham lazily sprawled on his head, chewing on his hair, while his Teddiursa clung and cuddled against his back. Deciding that both he and his pokémon were not really in a good way, just sitting there and listening to the tutor, he held up his hand and waited.

"Yes?" his tutor, a stern, middle-aged man looked at him with a frown.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked with a straight face.

His tutor frowned even more, but allowed him to leave. Mal took his time getting up from his seat and politely bowed, turning after towards the door. His legs, longer these days, allowed him to take quick strides towards it, and he exited the room to head somewhere far away from there.

Mal sighed, stretching his legs and then arching his back as he heard it crack. He walked down a hallway, finding himself in front of a mirror, and examined himself idly, noting his crimson hair seemed to be getting too long, while some baby fat seemed to be stubbornly sticking around his cheeks. Lance would probably comment on his hair, while Raphael would tease him about his cheeks and how the old ladies would still love to pinch them. Speaking of those two…

It was a few years, around 8 actually, since Mal had met Raphael d'Alcott. The other boy hadn't changed all that much, aside from being a little less quiet and shy, and even more outgoing and definitely much more social than Mal. His first friend was usually like a whirlwind, and his sunny disposition never failed to make Mal smile. His friend was also steadily growing under the Kanto Charter of the Pokémon League's guidance.

8 years had also passed since he met Lance Wataru (who he found out was the Johto Champion and a Kanto Elite, while being a G-man who worked for the government), and he had gotten terribly sick and became an asthmatic. Lance, he had discovered, was an intriguing sort of guy, and got more enigmatic (somehow) the more Mal got to know him –ironically. But he supposed being a government agent and handling classified stuff would do that. And as for his asthma…His hand uneasily shot to grab his inhaler from over his pocket, feeling the shape of it from outside his pants.

He didn't get attacks often, but his father said 'better safe than sorry.'

On another note, Mal had also found through the years that he liked to read. He tended to 'devour' books, as Raphael had commented in awe. He'd studiously had learned a lot, mostly to do with the fact he read frequently, and kept up with his learnings as the heir to the Thrones family. He'd become even more incredibly polite and well-mannered, and he was embarrassed to know that many others had described him as a "polite lord" because of the way he acted.

Aside from his studies, he had also taken to creating things, which he found he truly delighted and enjoyed. Sometimes a little too much, as Raphael would say, but he couldn't help himself. His parents had even gifted him with turning the manor's large basement into his own personal workspace and lab.

At the moment, he was supposed to be having a history lesson, but Mal had really wanted to continue a project he'd been eagerly working on for the past week. He couldn't, however, go straight to his workroom, since the moment he was discovered missing, they would all immediately go there to look for him.

Mal felt bad about it, but he couldn't help skipping out on his lesson. The tutor was incredibly boring as well, and it was driving him crazy to stay there and listen to the history of some old battle back in another region, especially when he had learned about it already from his own readings.

Humming a bit, he walked around the halls of his home with his Teddiursa and Pancham (who had joined him after what had happened in Kalos, and of whom he'd named Su Lin), both of whom yipped happily by his feet and lovingly rubbed up against him. Suddenly he heard a lovely, but somewhat sad tune playing nearby, the sad song echoing all the way to where he was.

"Come on, you two," he whispered to the two pokémon.

The melody was playing closer now, and Mal followed it all the way to an area of the mansion he had never been to before. It was dark and seemed abandoned almost, and there was a lonely feel to the air.

When he reached the room to where the melody seemed to have originated, he hesitantly opened the door and was surprised to find his father sitting in the single chair in the room, set in the middle of it, and holding a music box that was surprisingly the source of the music he'd heard. That such a little thing could echo all the way through this wing was amazing, and from afar, Mal could admire the craftsmanship on the box.

"Father?" he called out tentatively, and his father was startled out of watching the music box, his sorrowful and longing face melting into a tender one as he looked at his son.

"Mal, come in, come in."

Gabriel stood from the chair and pushed it aside, settling himself on the floor in a cross-legged position. He patted the spot beside him invitingly, and Mal moved closer to sit there, his two pokémon companions making themselves comfortable on his lap.

"Sorry, I must have been out of it lately, haven't I?" Gabriel smiled sadly at him.

Now that Mal had thought about it, his father had been off these days.

"It's the day of my niece's death," Gabriel explained heavily. He pointed to the side, a little up on the wall, and Mal saw the painting of a young pretty girl, looking entirely too serious for the painting, and Mal oddly feeling like the expression was not a usual one on her –she seemed more like she would be playful and free spirited.

"Her name was Leaf," Gabriel murmured. "Her favorite movie was _Anastasia_ , so we all ended up nicknaming her 'Little Duchess.' I even had this music box made for her with that December song from the movie, when she turned 10," he held up the music box.

The black lacquer was dulled with the dim lighting of the room, but it looked outwardly clean and taken cared of. There were little bears dancing like ballerinas engraved on the edge of the bottom, and elegant swans embossed in silver at the top. It was quite simple, but pretty in its simplicity.

The bears, though, reminded him of his own liking of bears and how that came about, as well as an angelic voice he never forgot or the song that he kept hearing. He wondered if it was the same song his father was talking about…

Gabriel rewound the music box and then the song began to play from the beginning again. Mal and he sat there, listening to the sad melody solemnly.

Mal felt an ache inside him, and he longed to ask his father how and why his niece had died...but looking at Gabriel, he didn't think his father wanted to remember and reopen old wounds.

But he couldn't help but wonder if Leaf had lived, would she have liked him and treated him like family, like the Thrones had welcomed him wholeheartedly into theirs, whenever he felt incomplete?

Could he have had yet another person to add to his threadbare but most precious family?

* * *

_"Would you like me to teach you how to play that song on the piano?"_

Mal did learn what he had come to find out was his deceased cousin's favorite song. He played it effortlessly and had memorized it pretty quickly. Sometimes he hummed it when he felt down, or just whenever he felt like it.

He'd also come to learn what had happened to his cousin on his own.

There had been an accident, though the reports said it was suspicious. The driver of the vehicle his cousin had been in had crashed into another car, and then there was a huge wreck and there was a lot of fire.

The driver of the car was Blue Oak –grandson to the great Professor Oak, current Kanto Champion, and was a close _friend_ to his cousin Leaf, and of whom Mal had met some years ago.

When Lance had introduced him to the scarred Blue that first time, Mal couldn't help the bloom of resentment and even slight anger inside of him, even with the burn scars that clearly decorated Blue's body and showing the consequences of the crash.

After all, why had _he_ survived and his cousin had not? Why did Blue get to leave that wreck with his life, and yet Leaf had been left to perish in that fire?

And so, Mal couldn't help but lay blame on Blue for the death of the cousin he never got to know.

Started 9/5/15 – Completed 9/11/15  
Edited 2/3/16


	4. I am Rite of Passage

Mal felt something was…off.

For the past few weeks, he could see his parents whispering to each other and sometimes glancing at him. His brother Cassiel told him not to worry, before usually dragging him to go do something with him, but Mal felt that something had happened and that it involved Mal.

In fact, it had happened around the time Raphael had told him he was going to go on a pokémon journey with his twin Eevee, Sola and Lune, who had been with his friend since as long as the other could remember, and after the Kanto Charter had announced they believed Raphael ready for the journey.

Wondering at the coincidence of it, he idly mixed the batter he was working on, so that he could create a set of muffins for the patients at the Celadon Hospital, in the cancer ward.

"Siro, may I have another egg?" he asked his friend –the birthday after his hostage incident at Kalos, his parents had gotten him an egg which had hatched into Happiny. They'd hoped having the pokémon would not only help his health in the long run, but help in emergencies as like what happened, when he had had that attack and didn't have his inhaler on him.

But it has also had the benefit of getting Mal interested in medicine and doing some work in the medical field. He'd learned about it with his Happiny, who'd evolved and evolved through the years until she became a Blissey who often gave eggs for Mal to snack on or mothered him in some way.

Once his Blissey had handed him one of her eggs, Mal dutifully dropped it into the mixture and crushed it with the wooden spoon he'd been using to mix. When he finished, he could bring it to the hospital and hand it out to the patients that he hoped would not only get to enjoy something delicious, but was healthy in some way and would make them feel good as well.

"Mal, are you in the kitchens?" he heard his mother call out.

"Yes, I'm in here, Mother," he replied, raising his voice slightly louder to get her attention.

His mother entered the kitchens, practically gliding as she smiled beautifully at him when she saw him. Her hair was in an elegant French updo that Mal was proud to remember he'd helped with, while she was currently wearing a well-designed pearl-white chiffon blouse and gray flare business pants. She was probably going to go out for business later.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Mal," she said, accepting an egg from an eager Sirona, his Blissey always being helpful and thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Mother?" he asked, putting down his mixture and spoon.

"But first," his mother grinned suddenly, taking a phone and aiming it at him, wanting a picture of her son in his apron and looking homely in his kitchen.

Inwardly rolling his eyes, Mal smiled slightly at the phone, causing his mother to giggle slightly.

"Oh, you've grown up so much, Mal," his mother said, sounding oddly wistful. That made Mal really hesitant and wondering what was wrong. "Sweetheart, you know Raphael's going on his journey, right? The Kanto Charter has been anxious of his start, and determined that he's ready."

"Yes," he answered with a frown, wondering what she was leading up to.

"Your father and I were thinking it might be a good idea for you to go with Raphael," Laylah said gently. "You're 15 now. You're always so cooped down at your lab, and though we know you're fine going out and being social, we think you going on a journey would be good for you, and you could go experience the world, grow up and mature some more…"

Mal didn't show anything on his face, but inwardly he was feeling torn. On one hand, he had no _real_ desire to go out on a journey, but on the other hand it wouldn't seem so bad and might even be fun. He would be traveling with his best friend after all. It could be more like a fun road trip or something.

"As you wish, Mother. I'll go with Raphael," he agreed amiably, giving his mother a small smile.

She beamed happily at him. "That's fantastic! I'll make sure your father knows. You should let Raphael know, see if he doesn't mind a travel companion and all."

"I will."

His mother was leaving then, probably to call his father at work. Then she turned at last minute, when she was at the door and looking very hesitant.

"Oh…Mal, you'll probably be traveling with another companion, a girl –Sonia Darkin."

Mal blinked and opened his mouth to question his mother, but his mother had already left. He shook his head, and went back to his baking. He finished up there and waited for the muffins to bake, and then he had them all neatly put away in a basket, and he and Sirona left the kitchens together. On his way through his home, Teddi and Su Lin found their way onto his shoulders, and they were all traveling together when they ran into Cassiel.

"Ah! Mal!" his brother enthusiastically and tackled him into a hug.

"Careful now," he said softly, holding his basket up, while Sirona caught him from behind. Su Lin toppled off of his shoulder, but managed to catch his arm.

Cassiel let go and backed off, seeing the basket. "Oh, are you going to the hospital?"

Mal nodded and Cassiel bit his lip, glancing at the basket shyly.

"Can I have one?" he asked hesitantly.

Mal laughed lightly and took a muffin, handing it to his brother. "Of course, Cassiel. There's more in the kitchen, if you want, as well. I'll come see you later."

Although, he would have to look up this Sonia Darkin too, while he was at it. Possibly find out why his mother was so hesitant to mention her also.

* * *

At the hospital, he was surprised to find that Celadon's Nurse Joy was also in the cancer ward, although he'd run into her in the children's wing. He'd passed out the muffins to the older patients, and came here as a last stop, though spotting Celadon Joy was a nice surprise.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," Mal smiled slightly, bowing to her.

"Always so polite and formal," Celadon Joy laughed. "Hello to you too, Mal!"

He handed her a muffin, surprising her. She gave him thanks, which he accepted as he walked along and turned his attention towards the children that had excitedly run up to him. He smiled a little more widely, handing them out to the kids in good cheer. Once he was done, the kids sat together and ate, chattering to each other and being entertained by Mal's pokémon. He then returned back to Celadon Joy's side, the both of them watching the kids.

"You're always so good with kids, Mal," she commented, watching them fondly.

"They're sweet and fragile," he murmured softly. "I like to think I could be there for them, if they need someone to be."

"Definitely good with people, even though you tend to stay away and be in your lab and with machines," she turned towards him with a smile. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you this."

She handed him a card, his medical credentials flashing up at him.

"This is your medical field license, so you can help people and pokémon on the road when you go on your journey."

He raised his eyebrows. "Did everyone know about me going on a journey before I did?"

"Probably," she teased him. She ruffled his crimson hair. "Do us nurses proud, Mal."

He inclined his head towards her.

"Of course, milady."

Together, they looked over the kids until the kids had to rest. She went back to the Pokémon Center and he went back home, only to find both of parents in the living room and apparently waiting for him.

"Mother, Father," he bowed slightly. "Is something the matter?"

"Not at all," Gabriel smiled warmly at him. "We wanted to give you some things for your journey actually."

His father took out a small box that Mal opened and found a sundial necklace inside. It had a laurel leaf design, which Mal knew was a nod to Leaf, as was the words " _Carpe Diem_ " inscribed on the inside (given how she was the type to "Seize the Day", which was the family's motto as well).

"As for me, I wanted to give you this bracelet," his mother held out a bracelet that doubled as a watch. It had six different wraps, four dark green leather ones in the middle that held the watch piece, and a wrap underneath that comprised of different sized beads and a metal leaf charm, and the top wrap was an emerald colored leather wrap in a snake-like pattern.

"Thank you," he told them sincerely, feeling warmed by the gifts.

"I want to give you something too," Cassiel appeared, holding some goggles. "Dad said these were yours from a long time ago, that cousin Leaf gave it for your birthday."

That surprised Mal, who looked at his father. Gabriel nodded, though he looked hesitant. Taking the goggles that had been a gift from a cousin he had never met but had always treasured and wished to meet, he saw that the style was more steampunk than anything else, and had cogs and gears on the sides of the frames, and magnifying lenses attached to the lens. Curious, he took the elastic strap and stretched it over his head, putting it on. Looking through the dark welding goggle lens, he could see the double eye loupes that were magnifying lenses were fully functional and were clip-ons (so they were easily removable).

"They fit you now," Gabriel commented, his voice slightly sad.

Mal smiled slightly at his father. "They do. I like them. I like all of the gifts, so thank you all."

"You might want to think of your own appreciative gifts for your traveling companions," his mother suggested.

Mal hmmed in thought, idly rubbing his thumb on the gear ring he'd made, twisting the top and making the gears turn. He glanced at it and got an idea.

"I will, Mother. I actually think I have an idea for those gifts already."

* * *

Mal tinkered at his desk, his workshop –for once –rather messy. He'd clean it up soon enough. Most of the time, he got restless at seeing a mess, and the basement in which his workshop was kept in was no exception.

At the moment he wasn't alone. His best friend was currently pacing a hole into his concrete floor, but Mal chose not to push him. When Raphael chose to start ranting to him, he'd listen. But until then, he'll wait patiently for the other to start.

"I can't believe it! Why do I need to travel with someone? I'm perfectly fine on my own!"

"I'm traveling with you as well," he reminded the other sardonically.

"And of all people," Raphael continued on, ignoring him. "It has to be Sonia Darkin. Do you know the Darkin family hates my family? I don't even know why!"

Mal cleared his throat lightly. "You haven't met her yet, right? Perhaps she's...not that bad."

Raphael deflated quickly. "Yeah, maybe. You're right. I haven't met her yet. Maybe...maybe she's alright."

Mal gave a faint smile, which was returned by Raphael's half-grin.

"At least you'll be coming along, Mal."

Mal tipped an imaginary hat towards his friend, before placing a final piece to the work he'd been working on. He then handed it over to Raphael, who took it in surprise.

"For you," Mal closed his friend's hand around the stainless steel watch. "As an appreciation for my company in the journey, and mine appreciation towards your presence."

"And because I'm an awesome friend," Raphael said and grinned cheekily.

"'And because you're an awesome friend,'" Mal repeated sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Raphael snickered, putting on the watch around his wrist.

* * *

Mal flattened his burgundy blazer over his russet turtleneck, brushing lint off of the beige accents on his blazer. He sat on the bed and bent down, his black slacks stretching as he reached to retie his plain black Oxfords.

"Ready, Mal?" his brother's voice sounded from the door.

He looked and smiled slightly at his younger brother. "Almost," he answered quietly, grabbing his steampunk goggles and hanging them around his neck. He then grabbed his pair of black Kevlar gloves, tugging them on and then going to his brother's side.

His brother hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I as well," Mal pulled back and ruffled his hair. "Work hard, alright? I know you'll be starting your journey next year, so we'll probably run into each other soon enough."

The two of them headed down then, and Mal was met with a crying but smiling mother, who hugged him tightly to her.

"Oh, Mal. I almost want to tell you not to go," Laylah murmured. She moved away, kissing his forehead.

Gabriel took her place and hugged him as well. "Do us proud, Mal. Enjoy life while you're out there."

Mal nodded and his father handed him his pack. Then he was led outside, to where Raphael and his friend's mother was waiting by their car.

"Long car ride?" he asked his friend wryly.

Raphael grinned at him. "Long car ride."

And from Celadon City to Pallet Town, it was indeed a long ride. Several stops had to be taken, but Aileena, Raphael's mother, drove straight through. At the last stop they took, Aileena announced she needed some coffee desperately. She stretched and yawned.

"I'm going to need a long nap after this," Aileena declared.

Raphael snickered at his mother, turning to Mal. "Glad I'm not the one driving."

Mal echoed his agreement, and went with him to find something to eat. Soon enough, they were back to driving to Pallet, and they made it to the famous Professor Oak's lab late morning on a rather cold day.

"Ugh, finally we're here," Raphael groaned in the car, cracking his neck. His twin Eevee jumped onto his lap, and Mal's own pokémon waved from their respective perches on Mal.

Stepping out of the car, Mal straightened up, his prim posture making an appearance despite the long and uncomfortable car ride he had to endure. Looking around curiously, his eyes caught sight of the lab and he remembered the professor was related to Blue. He held back a sneer, but couldn't help feeling resentful. Instead, he focused on looking around in slight awe of being near one of the most famous labs in the world, and its equally famous Professor Oak. Despite who he was related to, he truly wanted to meet the professor and talk to him.

Raphael told him they were heading up to the laboratory, so he made to follow. His malachite green eyes caught sight of a girl watching their group darkly, and made a guess that it was probably Sonia Darkin –extraordinary Psychic and a student of Sabrina.

When Raphael's mother introduced him, he gave a nod and listened in closely to the talks. Sonia seemed visibly irritated, and given the current situation, he wondered if it was not perhaps best to wrap this up quickly.

He almost went to snatch Raphael's hand when he introduced himself to Sonia, but kept it by his side instead. He would prefer not to bring too much attention to the situation, and Sonia would probably more easily explain.

And given when she introduced herself irritably as a Psychic, confirming what Mal had researched, he decided that perhaps it would be best to give her distance at the moment, since she might not be too happy with the attention put on her. However, realizing that there would be no way to just leave and drag Raphael with him without it looking odd –and Raphael was doing a fine job just talking to her and somehow 'prodding her with a stick' –Mal decided he needed to find a way to get them to talk peacefully.

Because most of the tension was developing between the two of them, and Sonia was getting increasingly agitated and Raphael wasn't getting the clue.

It was like a volcano waiting to erupt and Mal was stuck to the ground, probably as some kind of sacrifice.

 _'_ _Sarcasm not helping, Mal,'_ he told himself.

Then Raphael asked about Sonia's mother, and he just knew that somehow shit had started to hit the metaphorical fan (excuse his language). He tried a quick interjection, that sort of distracted them, but then Raphael talked about getting a Squirtle and Sonia went off and said what was probably really on Raphael's mind about choosing more pokémon.

While he was uneasy about Sonia getting all that from Raphael's mind, he was more uneasy about the feeling he got of what was coming up after all this. He was relieved when Raphael practically dragged him away from Sonia, but groaned inwardly as his friend got worked up and started a rant about the girl.

But then his friend gasped and Raphael's eyes widened. Frowning, he reached over to touch Raphael.

"Raphael?"

All of a sudden his friend was responsive again, flinching back from Mal and looking shaken. He saw his friend glance at Sonia, and the pieces clicked together in his head. He stepped away from Raphael and headed over to Sonia, opening his mouth to apologize for his friend.

"Apology accepted," the other nodded and turned away from him. "But next time I'm not taking it unless it comes from your hot-headed friend himself."

Mal closed his mouth firmly, inclining his head to her.

Just then Professor Oak appeared, and though Raphael was clearly excited, Mal also couldn't help a tinge of excitement as well.

Still, his first impression of Professor Oak was one of bemusement, even if he was a bit amused as well. And if the man did tend to forget Blue's name, he wasn't above being petty to enjoy that.

At the choosing of pokémon, though he had never had any plans for any, Su Lin nipped at his ear and Teddi harshly thumped his head against his back in reminder. If anything, if he chose to get any pokémon, those two would have to pick at them and see if they fit in. His pokémon were particularly possessive and very concerned over him, so they liked to take everything into account.

He was bemused again though, when Oak hadn't forgotten his name like he had Raphael and Sonia's, as they picked out their pokédexes. Perhaps it was because his name was so short?

Then he was watching in curiosity and slight awe as Sonia practiced a Psychic ability. But his awe was nothing compared to the woman's who entered next.

Vivian Fennel, her nametag read.

* * *

Mal glanced at the door. It had been at least half an hour so far, since the two females entered Oak's office. He hadn't heard a peep from them, but he was getting a bad feeling.

Currently, the adults were engaged in some kind of discussion about pokémon and business, while Raphael had wanted to go check out the pokémon in the Corral. He'd been tempted to go with him, but he felt oddly worried about this situation.

He'd noticed the adults were all tense, especially Oak and Sonia's mother Yannoa. He hadn't been blind to the fact that Sonia clearly hadn't wanted to go with Fennel and answer questions. He was also aware of the Psychic situation, where there were those who were extremely prejudiced against them.

Fennel hadn't seemed the type, but Mal could see she was still obviously a scientist and had a clinical view of things, even in that short meeting with her before she went and dragged Sonia off. Sighing, he took a chair and turned it towards the door, taking off his blazer and going to put it on the back of the chair when he heard a gasp.

"Your jacket," Yannoa started. "Is that –what material is that?"

Mal blinked and looked at his blazer, focusing on the inside where Olympia had stitched the galaxy pattern fabric in.

"It's the same fabric that Olympia of Kalos makes her cloak out of," Aileena answered for him. "They met when he was younger, and she tends to give him things made of the same material."

Just as Raphael came back in the room, looking eager about something, there was a loud scream coming from Oak's office. Without another thought, Mal bolted towards it and forced it open, slamming his shoulder against the door and breaking it to expose the inside, where Sonia and Fennel looked exhausted, and heaving great breaths at the two glared at each other.

Yannoa slipped passed him and stormed in.

"What's going on in here?!" she yelled angrily.

He stayed quiet, observing as Sonia and Fennel screamed at each other and accused the other of things, but internally he was thinking of the anti-Psychic movement.

Right here and now, there was a clear example of the movement being argued within walls, and not just in the streets and on the forums. As Sonia left furiously, he observed the female that was left. Yannoa looked awkward around Aileena, seeming unsure what to do or say after her daughter's display. Aileena was clearly doing her best to be polite and keep silent on the matter, while Raphael looked at him and shrugged. Over by the desk, Fennel and Oak seemed to have gone into a quiet, whispered argument.

"If I may," he interrupted, smiling politely. "I believe all three of us had gotten interrupted as we were getting ready for our journey. It's getting late, so may I suggest that we find lodgings to stay in and start traveling in the morning? If it's no trouble."

Aileena looked outside in surprise. "Oh! It _has_ gotten late."

Oak looked contrite. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. It has gotten late indeed, but at least the only thing left would be for me to hand you three some pokéballs for your journey. I suppose that can be done in the morning? It is late, so may I offer my home to you all?"

Yannoa stayed quiet, but Aileena accepted the offer. Neither Raphael nor Mal had anything to oppose, so they nodded to agree as well. After all, they were leaving for their journey in the morning. There was no rush to leave, and really any need to look around for someplace.

"I will let Sonia know," Yannoa said.

Aileena decided that she'd probably need to take a shower after such a long drive over the days, while Raphael told him he was going to get them a room to bunk in together. By that time, Oak had also decided he probably needed to inform some others of the guests staying over.

Which left Fennel and Mal still in the room.

The young woman still looked shaken, but Mal observed her indifferently.

"Oh, you're still here?" she gave him a shaky smile, still unnerve with her encounter with Sonia

He smiled faintly and bowed slightly. "Malcolm Thrones, if you didn't remember, Miss Fennel."

Her cheeks blushed faintly red, probably because of his behavior. "Oh! So polite. Men these days aren't usually so gentlemanly or courteous. Please, just call me Vivian."

Mal nodded and walked over slowly, pausing just at arm's length from her. He glanced out the office's window.

"It's pretty outside, isn't it?" he said suddenly, causing her to start suddenly.

She glanced outside, blinking behind her glasses. "It is," she agreed, slowly calming down and letting herself not think of what had just happened.

"But the cherry blossoms have already died," Mal murmured. "What a shame."

He turned to her and held out his hand to her, and she curiously but shyly took it, and Mal wasn't blind to see the effect he was having on her. Admittedly, it was partly purposeful, and somewhat manipulative of him.

"Did you know that cherry blossoms are usually associated with mortality? They're so beautiful, and yet they're so transient. They live and then have such quick deaths." He took a permanent marker from Oak's desk, and uncapped it. Then he started to trace a pretty cherry motif of a cherry blossom on her palm.

"Their petals were originally white," Mal explained, looking up at her then with a slight smile. "It is said that a corpse was buried under a cherry blossom tree, and the white petals were stained pink."

He watched her flinch, and so closed her hand slowly. With her still watching him, he turned her hand over and kissed her knuckles.

"How many corpses will you bury, Miss Vivian?"

She gasped, though she still had red cheeks that he subtly had purposefully drawn from her (was that cruel of him? Perhaps), and he straightened up, giving a small bow. He headed towards the door, pausing by it. He turned to face her one last time.

"I do hope that you don't end up staining the cherry blossoms red."

* * *

After leaving Fennel behind, Mal had gone to outside of the lab and sat on the porch irritably. He gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair, though his crimson locks were quick to fall forward again. He breathed in deeply through his nose.

He'd been needlessly cruel and manipulative, knowingly drawing Fennel into feeling safe and comforted by him, and willingly pulling at her affections. But she had done something that had upset Sonia, and as someone who Mal –like with Raphael –he'd immediately taken to and felt a connection, he'd somehow unconsciously taken her in. Which meant Fennel crossed a line, so he decided he'd do the same.

Mal hated it when he acted like this, and couldn't understand why he did on certain occasions.

"Damn it," he muttered, rubbing his palms against his eyes. He then shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling a certain box in his right one. Ah –the gift he'd prepared for Sonia. He had not only been able to introduce himself properly, allowing Raphael to interject and introduce him, but he hadn't given the gift at the first meeting, as was supposed to be appropriate.

Standing up, he went inside to go look for his other companion on this journey he wasn't so sure he really wanted to be on. Once he found her by one of the windows near the east side of the lab, staring out of it to the pokémon grazing outside, Mal stood there by the entrance and watched.

Mal tugged on his gloves, quietly observing her. After Sonia had stormed out, everyone had decided to leave her be. It was probably for the best, Mal conceded. She probably needed time to cool down. Still, she seemed like she (despite preferring it) was alone enough already.

According to Raphael (though he had witnessed her reactions himself a bit), she was impossible and quite rude, but maybe what they had seen wasn't there was to her. His friend could get quite passionate about things, however, so he would take what his friend said into consideration –but not take it as the basis of his interaction with Sonia Darkin. He personally believed that there was more to her, and he would stubbornly wait to see. And if he could drag Raphael along with him…

He thoughtfully fingered the box in his pocket again. The offering he brought, as a gift to his new traveling companion, had sat in his pocket for too long for his liking, and crossing what he felt was a respectful and appropriate time to present it to Sonia. He'd already given Raphael his, a stainless steel wrist watch that was transparent and could see through into the gears of the inside, with a steampunk-skeleton style.

Mal had made it himself, as well as the gear necklace that he had prepared for Sonia. Hers was alike to the ring he'd made for himself, where he could twist the top and move the gears in the ring design, and hers was motivated by the necklace's ball chain. It was simple, but elegant enough. Nothing too extravagant, which seemed would suit her fine.

Hoping she wouldn't suddenly disappear (he had the strangest feeling she was avoiding him, but that didn't make sense), Mal strode forward and stood in front of her, ready to try for a better second impression, as he was much unsatisfied with the first one he'd given through Raphael's introduction of him. He patiently waited for her to acknowledge him, and when she finally reluctantly did, he did a short bow.

"I am Malcolm Thrones, your other journey companion. You may call me Mal, and also please accept this token of my and my family's gratitude for your company," Mal presented the small box to her, after finally doing his own, personal introduction to her. It made him feel much better about being able to present himself much more formally.

She looked at it blankly, before almost delicately reaching out to grab it, as if it were a Seviper waiting to bite her. But, assuming she'd just read his mind, she would know what it was anyway, and see there was no harm in it.

Once Sonia had it in hand and had opened it, she was looking at the necklace inscrutably. Then she glanced up at him.

"You know...you're too prim and proper. Lighten up a little."

Although, for some reason, he'd gotten the sense that she hadn't meant it so disparagingly.

His lips twitched upwards slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said dryly.

Started 9/14/15 – 9/14/15  
Edited 2/3/16


	5. I am Verity

Mal watched the flock of Pidgey fly off into the distance with mixed feelings, and several heavy thoughts went through his head, whirling around chaotically and putting a heavy pressure in his heart.

On one hand, he was thrilled –he was finally on his journey and would be considered an adult. He and Su Lin and Teddi were going to go around Kanto, winning badges, and become the best trainer he could be. That he _would_ be. He'd make it as far as the _Indigo League_ , if he really was going to put his mind and soul into this journey. And yet...

On the other hand, he was unsure. Confused, even. He was about to face the world for what really would be the very first time. No parents, no staff. Just him and his own skills and smarts, and it was an alarming prospect.

And the truth was –he didn't want to really be a trainer. He had no interest in it.

The fact was, he wasn't a social person like most aristocrats were, and he doubted he ever would be. He preferred the click clack! noises that were made in his workroom. The way he could focus on his hands creating and molding creations, and the satisfaction that came with results.

He was comfortable talking to people. Sometimes he just preferred the semi-quiet of his machines and inventions, even as they made various noises that were attributed only to themselves. Raphael liked to drag him away from his work (and he would for his friend), but Mal was very rarely outside of his workroom or had gone out as much as he probably should have.

That was stuff he could put out of his head though. It wasn't like they were leaving Pallet until tomorrow morning. It wouldn't be so bad if he decided to take a look around, maybe have a look at his cousin's old home.

Mal's breath hitched and suddenly he was looking a lot more forward to exploring Pallet, maybe even stumbling upon the home of the cousin he'd always wanted to meet, despite there never being a chance because she'd been taken from him before he could ever see her with his own eyes.

His walk turned slightly more brisk, and he took in the sights. Pallet was a quiet town, with a few buildings dotting the land here and there, and a few children running around playing whatever games their minds came up with, their sweet laughter filling the air and carefree smiles stretching across their childish faces.

It seemed that the whole pace of life was slower here than in other towns. In Celadon, it was always alive with some sort of activity, whether it was a concert, a first airing of a new film, or various other events or venues the city life of Celadon seemed to bring about. Things seemed to be alive in a more active and fast-paced way, whereas here was peaceful and quiet –almost taking a deliberate way of lethargy, and live day to day, opposite to Celadon's ever-changing, minute by minute lifestyle.

Looking around purposefully, he came across a vintage house right behind Oak's research lab and stopped to take a look at it curiously, wondering about the place and taking guesses that Oak might even live there.

"Ah, Mal," said a familiar kind voice. Mal quickly turned around to see Professor Oak coming towards him, smiling softly in the cooling night. "Staying in Pallet tonight, I hear?"

"Yes, Professor," Mal replied politely, giving a smile back at the elderly professor.

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay in this boring old town until tomorrow," Oak laughed lightly. "I see you have found my house!"

"Is this one yours?" Mal asked, having only guessed at it and hadn't been sure before.

"Oh yes. Myself and my grandson live here. You may have heard of him? Does the name Blue Oak ring any bells?" Oak asked cheerfully, still smiling a bit.

Mal forced himself to stay calm, but it was difficult and he wasn't sure if he could hold his anger in. Damn it all, he knew _Blue_ alright.

He absolutely hated him.

After a few years after his hospitalization, he had snuck out of his lessons to go search the house and had stumbled across a mysterious wing and right into a just as mysterious room, with a mournful father and a music box that had once been held so dear to a cousin he had learned about that day.

His father explained that the music box had once belonged to his cousin, the "Little Duchess" Leaf. She'd been quite loved and doted upon, and even after she had long grown up and set off on her own journey, his father's estranged family and his father had continued to cherish her.

Sometime after her journey (his father had been vague about the circumstances), Leaf had been about to move into the house after Mal's father had gotten everything sorted out and ready for her.

Unfortunately, that day never came. Leaf died in a tragic car accident.

Mal had learned there had actually been a survivor from that accident. _Blue Oak_. That _person_ had been driving the car at the time it happened, and Mal couldn't help but hate and blame the man.

Blue Oak had caused Leaf to die and no matter what he said to justify it, Mal would never forgive him.

There was a time, a time Mal would have loved to have forgotten, when his mentor and friend, Lance, had introduced him to Blue. Maybe if it had been any other circumstances, Mal would have been honored to meet a League Champion...but it had taken all of Mal's inner strength to prevent himself from attacking Blue and demanding answers right then and there.

"Yes, of course I am familiar with that name. Who wouldn't know the Kanto Champion? I think I've even met him once, when I was younger," Mal said, keeping up the air of civility. After all, he held no grief with Professor Oak himself, or had any problems.

The fact was, Mal had been taught to be at his utmost respectful and polite standard. He had learned his manners and his etiquette, and had taken them all on and ingrained into himself to the highest degree. A point where Raphael (and even his family) liked to tease that he had taken to the extreme.

"He may be around tonight actually," Oak told him casually. "I'm sure he would like to see you all grown up and ready to take on a big adventure like this," a hearty grin moved onto the professor's face.

Mal froze up. It felt like a nightmare he'd dragged himself into. He was split in two, because he both wanted and didn't want to meet Blue. He was in turmoil about this. He wanted to get the answers he was desperate for, but he wanted to do it in private and away from prying eyes. There was the other part of him that wanted nothing to do with Blue...

"That would be nice. I do hope he still remembers me at least," Mal said with a strained smile. He then politely bowed. "If you would excuse me, Professor, I think I still have some last minute checks to do before tomorrow, and I don't wish to end up rushing in the morning."

Mal gave a fake laugh and then quickly fled the scene as normally as he could in a person's eyes. By now it was getting dark and Mal decided to sit on a bench near the research center that he was spending the night at, and started laughing bitterly to himself. Of all the people he had the potential to run into...It had to be stupid Blue Oak.

He did a lot of thinking then, unable to stop his mind. The one thing he could do was turn his thoughts to things that were in the present, and not in a past that he had no control over.

He had absolute certainty of two things that were going to affect him. No matter what, he would have to try to deal with Raphael and Sonia, who seemed determined to be at each other's throats. He understood Sonia's icy exterior and if she wanted space, that was understandable, even given the fact they were all traveling together and were in close quarters. He'll have to find a way to get Raphael to get along with Sonia too, even if the truth was that she may or may not hate him, or simply refused to get along with _anyone_ at all.

There was no reason that they couldn't be civil about their journey together, in his eyes, even if she was a Darkin and unreasonably hated Raphael simply because of the name he bore as a d'Alcott (though his friend _had_ been rather rude to her…). Or if Raphael would stop and read Sonia's "atmosphere" correctly at the times where she really just didn't want to talk to anyone. If he was optimistic (or deluded more probably), maybe after they spent some time together they could find something that they could relate to each other with and go from there. Honestly, that seemed far-fetched, even to Mal, but he could only hope with those two.

The other thing preoccupying his mind was how he needed to sort out his mentor's thoughts and what Lance was in the midst of planning, in regards to whatever mission the man was probably undercover on.

Lance had heard that he was going on this journey and he sent Mal a rather simple letter saying good luck on the trip, but had included another (and more interesting) letter saying he had managed to retrieve more details about that "sordid machine" he had been keeping track of. Apparently, once Lance would reach Pewter, the details would become much more clearer to him, but Mal knew his mentor tended to see things differently on what was and wasn't going to be "clear" to someone's eyes.

Still, he grew uneasy and flashes of that time in his childhood evaded his thoughts, visions of a man in black and a blue P on his front the most prominent of the memory. He felt nauseated, could feel his throat seize up tightly, and it was almost like an invisible hand was choking him…

A nudge against his cheeks caused him to break out of his anxiety attack, and he calmed down, seeing the tender eyes of Teddi and Su Lin staring at him in concern.

Both of his pokémon had been hanging on his shoulders for most of the day, but now that he was sitting down, they settled on his lap in a relaxed and content mood. He smiled softly, and ran his hands across their silky fur, spoiling them but also further using the act to calm himself more.

Idly, Mal glanced at his bag and noticed how it was bulging more than it should have. Curious, he opened it up and saw that there was something that he didn't pack in there. He pulled it out, feeling his breath catch in his throat and feel a cacophony of emotions explode inside of him.

It was the beloved music box his father had made for Leaf, little dancing bears and elegant swans and all.

The black lacquer glowed slightly from the light of the night's starlight, and he noticed there was a note attached to it. He bit his lip as he read it, eager to read his father's words.

_Dear Mal,_

_Good luck on your trip, son. I am truly sorry that I couldn't see you off, but I hope this makes up for it. I know how much you love this song and hold it just as dear to you as I do. I felt it was fitting for you to take it with you._

_Please be gentle with it._

_Remember your mother and I will always be proud of you, regardless of what you set off to do, and if you ever need anything, please come to us. You need never to hesitate to seek your family._

_I'm proud of you, Mal, and I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Dad_

A tear slowly rolled down Mal's face, feeling his emotions finally overcome him. This was one of two greatest gifts he'd ever received, the other having been his meetings with his beloved pokémon who had steadfastly stuck with him through everything.

For his father to give him a cherished keepsake that meant so much to both of them...It meant so much to Mal. At that moment, it meant the _world_.

He wound up the music box carefully and closed his eyes, smiling as he listened to the soft melody and letting it waft through him, almost encasing him in its embrace...

Mal started to hum to it as he wistfully looked up into the night sky. He wondered what Leaf would say if she was still around.

What was she like?

What were her interests?

...What would she think of him?

 _"_ _It's alright, Mal. Always believe in yourself and live in the moment. You never know what will happen!"_

Mal could almost picture her and hear her voice, and he felt his heart squeeze in pain.

"Hey…" he thankfully heard someone interrupt his thoughts. "I had a friend who loved that song…" The stranger's voice sounded almost longing.

Mal looked up to see who the voice belonged to, but unfortunately the small town of Pallet didn't have a huge number of outside streetlamps in that area, so he only had a vague outline of the person addressing him.

"Yes. It truly means a lot to myself and my family as well," Mal said quietly, feeling the pain start to creep up on him again. He tried to refocus on the stranger. "Would you tell me about your friend? What were they like?"

The man sighed in sorrow. "She was amazing," he chuckled a little, seeming to reminisce. "She was such a lovely girl. She was adventurous! Fun! So utterly lively...I could always count on her to have a smile on her face no matter what was going on. She was the type of person that would always be around to help you if you were down. She was...a woman who I genuinely _loved_ ," the man ended in a pained voice.

"I see," Mal said, feeling sympathetic and relating a bit to the man. He knew he would have loved Leaf, and found true family in her. "Can I...ask what happened to her?"

As soon as he asked, he regretted it. He regretted it more so, when he heard the answer.

"She died…. some years back. It should be two years now."

"I'm so sorry," Mal murmured, feeling insensitive for pushing for an answer. "What was her name?"

"Her name…" the man began fondly "…was Leaf Alexiandre."

Mal's breath quickened and his body stiffened up. His hand automatically grabbed his bag, rapidly digging for his flashlight and he practically flung it in the direction of the talker, turning on the light in distress. He looked at the man he was talking to and then felt fury building up in him like a volcano about to erupt.

"Blue Oak!" Mal stared in shock and was barely withholding his anger, now that he was face to face with the man who killed his cousin.

He was desperately trying to hold onto his parents' values and his self-held beliefs and attitude, trying to keep the anger at bay and not blow up at this man, but there were very few things that got under his skin. This man and what he'd done absolutely encompassed the list.

 _"_ _Calm yourself, Mal. When you feel yourself about to scream out, take deep, even breaths and count to five."_

 _'_ _Easy for you to say, Lance,'_ Mal wanted to throw back at his mentor, since he couldn't even stand to look Blue in the eye.

"Wait a minute," Blue said slowly, starting to grin a bit. "You're Mal Thrones, that friend of Lance's I met!"

Suddenly he was all smiles. "Well, it certainly has been awhile, hasn't it, kid? Look at you, all grown up now, huh. I'm betting you're here to start your own journey," he took a step closer to Mal.

"Don't you _dare_ come near me," Mal said furiously, though at least he was managing not to yell. He abruptly stood up, and his two pokémon moved in unison to be in attack positions, growling towards Blue.

"Hey!" Blue was taken aback by what he saw as a sudden change to the interaction between them. He held up his hands. "What the hell's up with the hostilities, kid?"

He wanted to scream at Blue, tell him not to call him 'kid.' He wanted to blurt out everything he's thought up about this so-called Kanto Champion. Right now, Mal couldn't believe he had actually felt any sort of sympathy or thought he could relate to this man in any way.

"Leaf…" Mal enunciated slowly, feeling his jaw clench, "happens to be my _cousin_."

Blue stood there in shock, probably running over the revelation in his mind several times and processing it.

Honestly, Mal may have never known her or have met her before...but none of that mattered to Mal. He would take _any_ family members he could get, since he'd cherished them all and gave him the sense of belonging and worth he seemed to be craving for all the time.

And this was _Leaf_. This was someone who had been so precious to his parents, and who his father had painstakingly shared with Mal. This was the same girl whose image had kept him from being too lonely in his childhood, who he had imagined talking to him and being real family to him. Leaf's presence, imagined as it was, kept him from being too afraid of reaching out to others and actually trying to be around people and try talking to them.

"Mal, I'm so sorry," Blue muttered, looking down remorsefully. He tried to come close, but Mal's Teddiursa and Pancham determinedly kept him back by pushing at his legs. In any other situation, Mal would have thought this had been adorable and called off his two friends with a roll of his eyes, but anyone could tell they were deadly serious and Mal wasn't in a playful mood.

"Listen closely to me, Blue," Mal stared the "Champion" straight in the eyes, picking his words carefully. "I have read _every_ report about that night and do you know what conclusion I have come to? I'm disgusted by you. I think you were selfish and messed up in the head."

"You don't know the whole story!" Blue gritted his teeth. "If you want to blame someone, blame Giovanni and Team Rocket! _They_ did something to Leaf. They _changed_ her. She wanted to be League Champion and then they came along and made her want to quit!"

It was like all of this had built up in Blue for all this time, and now he was lashing out and ranting with a mad fervor.

"Especially that Giovanni bastard!" Blue snarled venomously. "He's a fucking snake! He's probably the whole reason somehow. _He_ changed Leaf's mind! You know, I always wondered if she fell in love with him. If he twisted her around his finger and played mind games, until she was so sick and messed up in the head that she stopped thinking right. Yeah, that's it...that's how it was...

"You think I don't share the sadness that your family is feeling?" Blue barked out furiously. "What would you know?! And why the hell are _you_ sad, you damn brat?! You've never met her!"

Mal flinched back. It was like a blow to his heart, and he felt tears pricking at his eyes, despite the fact he hated the thought of crying in front of this jerk.

But it was also the last straw. Mal wanted so badly to punch Blue in the face, but he knew he was better than that. His parents, Lance...they taught him better than that. And Leaf…even though he _hadn't_ met her, he felt like he had and he knew she wouldn't want him to. She would probably be disappointed in Blue...

After a deep breath, he spoke out with steady but sincere and emotional words.

"I don't care about Team Rocket," Mal said deliberately. He saw Blue's eyes flash angrily. "All I care about is what I know and feel is the truth, and the facts that are known. What is fact is that I hold _you_ 100% responsible for what happened to her and nothing you say will ever change that.

"It is true I have never met her…" Mal couldn't help it. His tears started streaming down his face, "…but I wanted that chance! Unlike you, I believe in cherishing every bond that comes to me because I will never throw them away," he kept his personal thoughts about Leaf to himself; Blue wasn't worthy of them. "When I heard about what happened to Leaf, it _hurt_ a lot. For some reason, I couldn't stand the thought of that lost chance. And it was because of you! I will never know what she was like or what we could have done together, no matter how much I imagine it!

"I'll never be able to really hear her voice or ever see her face to face! And it's _all your fault_ ," Mal ended in a solemn whisper.

He wiped his face of tears and looked at Blue, who didn't outwardly react and held a stoic expression that revealed nothing. Mal spoke again, this time more calmly and determined.

"I may not be able to put you away in prison, but I can do something much more satisfying than that –I swear on my life and on my _family_...I will get stronger, both of my pokémon partners will find that strength, and together we will get those badges, face the League, and head to our most important goal. _You_.

"We will face you and then we will take away from you the one thing you love most –your position as Champion. Number your days, Blue Oak, because I promise you that I will _take_ that title from you and I'll keep that promise...not just because a Thrones will always do that, but because that's what _she_ did."

He could visibly see Blue want to snarl at that last part, but instead Blue straightened up and laughed mockingly, sneering at him.

"Alright, kid, do your best. I'll make sure you fail miserably, and you'll never even get a chance to challenge me," Blue spat at him. "You won't get that chance, just like you didn't get that 'chance' with Leaf," he ended cruelly.

Mal took his breaths, and refused to rise to such a low-blow bait. He was better than this. He was better than _him_.

Mal turned on his heel and walked towards the research center.

"Believe me, Blue," Mal said coolly, not facing the other. "You are underestimating me."

"You didn't know her and you'll never get to know her. I was the only one who did," Blue growled out another retort. "I loved her! You'd never understand. You could never love her as much as I did."

It made Mal pause.

"You say that," Mal spoke quietly, "but are you so sure? You blame Team Rocket and this Giovanni, but if she changed so much and you missed it all, could you really say you knew her? I don't believe you loved her at all, not if you were so selfish as to do what you did.

"But if that's true, and you loved her so much...I'm glad I don't and would never love her so much as to sacrifice her life like you did."

And that had Mal continue on his way, refusing to turn back and acknowledge Blue again.

Started 12/18/14 - Completed 12/19/14  
Edited 9/5/15 – 9/5/15  
Edited 2/3/16


	6. I am Ties and Binds

Mal couldn't believe Blue. From his attitude now, it seemed he had never grown out from his arrogant beginnings. Maybe with Leaf….but it had probably all been a show for her, if Mal could guess at the past.

And to bring her up like he had! He felt like Blue was dishonoring Leaf's memory in a way, and the thought made him balk and want to go back there and make good on his desire to punch his face in.

He let out a frustrated grunt under his breath, and hadn't even realized he'd already reached the research lab. He paused near the backdoor, laying a hand on the edge of the doorway and placing his forehead on the back of it. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to center himself.

Mal was just too irritated though. And he hadn't even gotten to look for Leaf's home! Not to mention what Blue had said to him…

It upset him more than he'd like to admit.

"Jerk," Mal muttered, scowling as he straightened up and headed inside.

He hesitated on the thought of heading to bed though. He, Raphael, and Sonia would be leaving tomorrow morning. If he went to bed now, there would be a lot of wasted opportunities. He'd have missed looking for Leaf's home, maybe grabbing a few objects that he could keep for himself and to also give to his father. His father would be happy about that…

Determined, he was about to head back out when he saw the light on in the main part of the research lab. If he remembered right, all the aides had gone home early and Professor Oak hadn't been working on something important…

He couldn't help but be curious, so he decided he'd at least take a quick look. Stepping in, he closed the door quietly and tried to move closer without making any noise. He duck his head around the corner and saw that it _was_ the professor who was in the main part of the lab, oddly looking solemn as he played with a small little Pidgey tooled as a "drinking bird" heat engine.

"Professor?" Mal hesitantly intruded into Oak's thoughts.

Oak turned his head slightly to face him, and gave a small wave along with a smaller smile.

"Well, well, hadn't I just seen you?" Oak asked jokingly.

Mal gave an awkward smile back. "Yes, I was walking around, but I got too cold and went in," he lied.

Oak nodded absentmindedly, tapping the head of the Pidgey drinking bird module.

"Are you...alright, sir?" Mal ventured to ask, because it seemed like such a turnaround to the professor of earlier.

Oak waved him off. "I'm fine, fine….You know, around this time, there was another late starter to their journey some years back. You see, Blue started around this time too."

Mal refrained from showing his disdain.

"There was a girl too though," Oak smiled suddenly, and Mal suddenly had a thought and wondered if it was – "Her name was Leaf Alexiandre."

Wasn't that almost fateful? Mal was starting his journey around the same time as his cousin. This was something he could connect and relate to her.

"Those two grew up together and were good friends, although they did bicker constantly when they were younger. They also had such a strong rivalry...Truth was, I was hoping Blue would marry her and she'd officially be family," Oak said wistfully.

The thought of that made Mal want to gag, but he didn't in respect of the professor. Still, his cousin was way too good for the likes of Blue.

"But I didn't need that to happen to confess I had already seen her like a daughter to myself," Oak surprised Mal, who hadn't known of the professor's connection to Leaf.

"Did you know her well?" Mal spoke out, unable to help himself.

Oak looked taken aback by his question, before laughing lightly and glancing at the drinking bird with a sad air about him.

"Yes, I knew her quite well. Aside from her being friends with Blue and seeing a lot of her because of that, she also soon after started to come over to my lab a lot just because. She...didn't have a very...'satisfying' childhood and family," Oak sounded like he chose the most understated word he could, and Mal wondered why.

"She used to come here and keep me company a lot," the professor revealed. "Whenever I was working on something, or simply just working on my usual duties...She'd be around and I'd let her freely roam the lab. She even used to go back in the Corral and play with the pokémon or help out.

"When Blue hated coming in here and thought my work was boring, she would ignore him and stay here, even as he tried to drag her out to play with him. It used to be that she was a constant figure around here," Oak murmured. "It's been years now, but it still feels strange not to see her around here. I can still feel echoes of her presence around…"

Mal watched as Oak once again pushed the Pidgey drinking bird's head down.

"She loved this thing," Oak muttered. "I was only bored and had no projects to work on, so I made it. But she came in one morning and she was delighted by it. She would play with it all the time...I even made her a Swanna version for her birthday, right before she was off to go on her journey. I never knew what happened to that thing."

Thinking of a Swanna drinking bird made Mal think back to Leaf's treasured music box. He swallowed heavily.

"She is my cousin," Mal admitted, and Oak looked at him in mild shock.

Then the professor went back to smiling. "Is that so? That's right, I'd forgotten. Your father is Gabriel Thrones, Leaf's cousin. I recall, before her...death...she'd just been about to leave her family and go live with your father."

Mal wanted to ask why, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get an answer and that there were some things that were going to be shrowded in mystery for now.

"I wanted...I wanted to see where Leaf's home was before I left," Mal decided to tell Oak. "I don't know where it is though."

Oak frowned at that. "It's close to Rivers Path. It won't be hard to miss, since it's the only home there. It was the old Mayor's mansion, since Leaf's father used to be the Mayor of the town."

Mal felt relieved that it seemed it wouldn't be too hard to find, if a bit of a walk.

"It's unoccupied now though," Oak suddenly revealed. "Has been since around the time of her death."

Mal didn't know how to take that. He admitted that he sort of, even if it was a late time, wanted to meet Leaf's family and maybe connect with them and slowly come to find them as family as well.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll go to check it out anyway," Mal decided a look would still be a good idea anyhow.

Oak nodded and Mal bowed quickly and turned to head out, only to pause and hear Oak speak again, with the professor having gone back to his drinking bird.

"Mal...family is family...regardless of familiarity. You can be family, even without it. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Mal stared at him, feeling his emotions act up again.

"Thank you, Professor. That...means a lot," he whispered.

He left then, feeling somehow elated that Professor Oak knew how he felt and understood. Not only did they care deeply for someone as family...but it was for the same person as well –Leaf.

Mal just felt a little uneasy that it sounded like Oak might have overheard his and Blue's argument.

Started 12/19/14 – Completed 12/19/14  
Edited 9/5/15 – 9/5/15


	7. I am Silence and Words

Mal sighed after yet another wrong turn. It hadn't helped that it was nighttime and the streets were long darkened, and again the lack of streetlamps were hindering him.

He wasn't finding the way to Rivers Path very easy, but he wasn't going to give up. Not now that he was so close and he had actually found out where Leaf's home had been. He just needed to push a little farther…

But remembering Oak's frown as he'd asked about it, Mal wasn't sure what was wrong. What had happened? Or why on earth was it abandoned?

A few minutes later, his luck managed to turn and he found himself on the right path. He kept going until he reached a hill, where once he'd painstakingly jogged up it, he could see a large three-story building looming in the distance.

A rare grin started spreading across his face and he began to sprint in its direction. However, the closer he came to the mansion-like house, the quicker his grin began to drop.

It was in horrible condition.

There was graffiti all over the outside, and trash littering the ground. He could pick out cigarette butts and food wrappers all over the overgrown lawn, and the various areas where broken glass and some whole bottles and some broken bottles lay.

He continued to walk, feeling upset and wanting to just... _do_ something. He didn't have a lot of time on his hands, but he couldn't just let this stand.

He felt tired all of a sudden, like something was weighing him down. And the further he came closer to the abandoned house, Mal just wanted to scream out.

If Leaf was such a respected person, how could people do this to her home? Even stupid, young immature kids and teens...She was the Hero of Kanto! Her name was legendary in this region.

How could people be so careless and disrespect her like this?

Mal could see the broken windows on the bottom, some of them boarded up. Nearby the entrance, the walls were stained with ugly curse words and vicious insults.

He didn't understand any of them or the people who'd made them.

He made a cursory, disgusted glance over them, lip curling in fury.

_SICKO_

_SELLER!_

_SELL YOUR SOUL IF YOU'RE GOING TO SELL ANYTHING, BASTARD!_

Mal hadn't a clue what they were going on about. He ignored the insults that were just plain cursing and random things, and focused on what seemed to be directed towards the former owners of the home.

It made him increasingly curious as to what happened and what was going on.

He was wasting time, so he drew his attention away from the graffiti and entered the mansion.

The inside was just as bad, looking like it had been looted and trashed as well. Leftover furniture was broken apart, mirrors smashed, and an old piano was split apart. The piano caught his eye the most, being a well-tutored pianist himself, and it was such a shame to see it the way it was now. He could see it had once been beautiful.

Mal wondered though, if his cousin had played on it before. If she had played a piano, as he did...Finding out there were so many similarities between he and his cousin made him so happy.

It made him wish even more so that she'd been alive.

Frowning, Mal just focused on getting to the massive stairway in the grand hall, and heading to the second floor. He hoped her room would be there and intact, but he wasn't holding up much hope. By the looks of the rest of the mansion, everything had been taken and the place completely looted, with only rare occurrences of things left behind.

The stairway took a while to get up, and then he had to go through all the rooms on the second floor, of which nothing was of value. It seemed it was the guest rooms, which meant the topmost floor belonged to the family.

Eager to find Leaf's room, Mal practically ran up the much smaller stairway and headed to the third floor. He grimaced at finding more rooms to go through, but at least it was a much smaller amount.

There were actually three doors, meaning three rooms. Deciding to go to the last, he grumbled when he saw it was the master bedroom. It was completely trashed up and had even more graffiti in it. He uneasily looked around, and decided he had no business being there and went on to the next room.

The next room was much more feminine, but it didn't feel like it was Leaf's room. It seemed like it was for an older lady, so he wasn't sure who it belonged to. Since he was sure it wasn't Leaf's, he decided against further looking into it and went on to the next and last room on that floor.

When he went inside the third room, he was definitely sure it was Leaf's. The walls were covered in sketches of pokémon and of people, and it just had a distinct 'Leaf' feel to him. It was dusty in there, but it was at least the most intact place in the mansion.

But, unfortunately, just as bare.

He was lucky enough to see the sketches around, and was happy that those had been left alone. The bed was there, and so were the scarlet red curtains and bedsheets. There was a space near the corner where the floor clearly had a marked space that indicated something large had once lain there, and he made a guess at it being a vanity set before people made off with it.

A larger space next to it might've been a wardrobe or dresser. Her closet was open and hangers lay on the floor, indicating that people had stolen her _clothing_ of all things.

It disgusted him and yet also made him terribly sad at the same time.

It felt like his cousin had just been a...trophy piece to these people. Like her memory was nothing but something to forget and leave in the past now.

When she was alive, had she felt like this? Had she felt like anyone really cared about her? That she wasn't just the title she'd gained?

Mal wasn't sure if he'd be able to find anything in here, and so began to carefully remove the sketches from the walls. Who knew which new scavenger next would come to take them and sell them off to the next bidder, highlighting them as the work of the "Hero of Kanto"? He could at least take them and give them to Professor Oak, who he knew would treasure and maybe find a nice place for them in his lab.

He got nearer to the closet and managed to see something slightly hidden in the corner. When he went to go investigate what it was, he felt like he'd gotten extremely lucky. Somehow, one of her backpacks had been missed and left behind.

He grabbed it and searched through it eagerly, quickly realizing it might've been her pokémon journey backpack, seeing a leftover Potion and some empty and unused pokéballs.

He had to use this backpack. He just had to.

Anything of hers was important and he wanted to keep whatever he found close to him.

More hopeful now, he began to search the place more thoroughly, even searching on the bed. However, he found nothing else and so began to return to taking off the rest of the sketches from the walls. One of them escaped from his grasp and fell to the floor next to the bed, and he reached down to retrieve it.

Mal caught sight of a loose board that he'd missed. Moving the comforter aside, he grabbed the end of the board and lifted slightly, until it was up enough that he could grab it fully with one hand. Now securely holding it, he took his other hand to grab it as well, and then he began to pull it up.

He saw the outline of a medium-sized box laid sideways into the niche and grabbed it with one hand, hurriedly taking it out and then letting go of the floorboard. He looked at it in awe, realizing it was a very expensive, elegant decorative jewelry box, like one of the ones his mother owned.

It was made of wood, like the music box, and colored identically. However, that was where the differences ended. Shapes of elderberries jutted out and decorated the edge of the bottom of the jewelry box, while the top of the lid had a beautiful red hyacinth painted on. The clear lacquer on the blackened wood didn't shine as much as it had on the music box, showing how much being hidden and left alone had done to lessen its condition.

On its side by the front, there were words engraved. To the left of the locking mechanism read _"I sung of Chaos and Night,"_ and underneath the lock read _"Taught by the heav'nly Muse to venture down"_. The last part was to the right of the lock, reading _"The dark descent, and up to reascend…"_

That said, it definitely hadn't come from his father then. He doubted his father would have engraved anything like that to Leaf, not that Mal understood what it really meant anyway.

He tried to open the jewelry box, but it wouldn't open. He guessed it was locked and he didn't want to damage it by forcing it open. He looked under the bed, but didn't find any keys. He did, however, managed to see a small figure he'd overlooked. He reached for it and managed to tip it closer with his fingers, finally dragging it closer to him after.

His jaw slightly loosened and minutely gaped at the Swanna drinking bird he'd managed to find.

Professor Oak would be elated that he'd found this and to see it again, he was sure. Mal was still surprised it had escaped someone's notice and hadn't been stolen, like the rest of Leaf's stuff. It was still in fairly good condition, minus a few scuff marks that might've been made when it had fallen to the floor and had been pushed under the bed, maybe even during the initial onslaught of people coming to raid the place.

Deciding the floorboards would be his best bet, he saw nothing there. He thought maybe another look at the jewelry box wouldn't hurt, but the lid wasn't budging either. However, when he examined it further, he found he could press the locking mechanism. The lid lifted slightly, indicating that the box had finally opened up.

Excited, Mal lifted it up further and saw a shallow compartment that held what looked to be two letters. Disappointed, he pulled them out and saw that that was it, and became further disappointed. And yet as he saw the bottom of that compartment, lined red velvet, he realized there was another lock in the middle of the ornate black elder tree design in the middle of the compartment.

He decided he'd look into the letters first and opened up the first one, noting the date as August 1.

_Dear Lady Hyacinth,_

_I must say I'm still further surprised by your continuing correspondence to me. I also continue to say that you need not keep thanking me for saving you. I wouldn't have left you to that fate._

_I'm unheeded by the fact that you continue to not accept my help, and will continue to offer it. You are not in an ideal situation, and despite our differences and past conflicts, I will be here if you need to seek out aid._

_On a higher note, it is our shared birthday. I hope you find this letter well, and the accompanying jewelry box to your liking. As Milton's words carve into the box, I shall quote to you now: "The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heaven of hell, and a hell of heaven."_

_I suggest you choose to make heaven of hell._

_Well wishes on your birthday and a grand 16th,_

_G_

Mal honestly didn't understand most of that letter, aside from the birthday stuff (even that was kind of odd), but he did feel as if the tone was private and intimate, and he was an intruder.

He was also curious about who this 'G' was and why had he (or she?) called Leaf "Lady Hyacinth," though he could guess that a hyacinth had meaning somehow, as it had been painted onto the jewelry box.

Opening up the next letter, he was stunned to realize it was from Leaf and stiffly noted that it was dated the day of the car crash. His lips twitched a little, at least, noticing that while Leaf's handwriting was nice, it wasn't nearly as graceful as this "G" character's.

_G,_

_I still say you're an infuriating man...but I do owe you and will continue to thank you for saving me. It wasn't a pleasant experience. If you hadn't been there, and as surprised as I was that you (of all people) had saved me, I continue to be grateful that you were._

_Thank you for your offer and I promise that I am keeping it in mind. Truthfully, I've made plans with my uncle to live with him and run from here, so I believe I have that matter settled for the moment. I also thank you for agreeing to meet me in Viridian City, and look forward to it. I have a great deal to talk to you about, but it can wait until we meet in person, rather than in a letter._

_I also smile at you using 'Paradise Lost' as a medium to me. Would you want me to quote to you "Better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven"? Yes, you may picture that being said with my usual dry wit, 'good sir.'_

_But in honesty, I do adore the jewelry box. It's beautiful. Thank you for having it made and gifting it to me. I will definitely keep your suggestion in mind, for it may otherwise be the death of me._

_I wish you a grand birthday as well, and will hand your gift when we meet,_

_Lady Hyacinth_

Mal was sure that Leaf hadn't been able to send this to him (now that he was sure 'G' was a he), or perhaps had meant to hand it over with the gift personally when she got there. Unfortunately, it had never made it out of this jewelry box, much less this house. He had a lot of questions now, but it wasn't like he had the answers or even much clues.

'G' was just one letter after all, and he had no clue as to why hyacinths (or elderberries for that matter) were involved. There was a good deal of private words and then there were special names. There was also the vague mentioning of some event that required 'G' to save her…

He had nothing now, but he could at least work towards finding answers.

Since he'd found no keys, he wouldn't be able to get to the rest of the jewelry box until he found a way to open that part as well, and pressing on the second lock didn't work like it had the outside of the jewelry box. He did find, though, that there was a small, hidden compartment above in the lid, just by gently sliding down on a hidden opening, revealing a compact space. A small pendant tumbled out of it and onto Mal's hand.

It was entirely gold. As he examined the pendant, he saw that it had a Swanna in flight and was one of those spinning ones. As he tried it, he saw that as the pendant spun, the embossed Swanna looked like it was flying.

Smiling slightly, he put the chain over his neck and tucked the pendant under his shirt. Looking back at the jewelry box, he sighed at not being able to open it and grabbed it again. His fingers lightly traced the painted hyacinth, and he looked around at the dusty and almost bare room.

Clutching the jewelry box to his chest, he bent his legs and curled them to him, bending his face over his knees as he cried into them.

He felt like he was so close and yet so far away at the same time.

* * *

Mal had fallen asleep like that, and had to hurry back to the research center. Raphael, already awake, wrinkled his nose at him and gave him a disdained look. Knowing of his dislike of Mal being usually a morning person and of the fact he probably looked bedraggled, he ignored him and traipsed up the stairs quickly.

After a shower, he began to switch bags, preferring to use the bag he'd found in Leaf's room. In that way, every time he reached for it or looked at it, he'd be reminded of his cousin. As he began to transfer his stuff, his hand accidentally bumped into something in his previous bag. Curiously pulling it out, he realized belatedly that it was a picture of Leaf.

He and his father had never really had or gotten to see a picture of her in her recent days before her death, having only pictures of her when she was younger. Any newspaper articles that he'd found didn't add a picture and he knew she disliked taking them.

But this was something completely different. Leaf was smiling back at him, looking around his age, although probably a year older.

Turning to the back, he saw a note from Professor Oak.

_I had a feeling you didn't own much of Leaf's things, nor any photos of her for you to bring with you. This is a copy of one I keep at my desk, of Leaf around the time of the crash. She was, actually, curiously happy near the end, opposite of her usual mood in those days._

_S. Oak_

He wondered if the 'S' stood for his first name…

Smiling softly, he tucked in the photo carefully back into a pocket in his new backpack and then finished up repacking.

Still, he remembered the state of his cousin's house and his cheer faltered a bit. His mood was teetering as he reentered the research lab, where Raphael and Sonia were waiting for him so they could eat breakfast. He didn't look their way as he turned to disappear into the main lab, looking for Oak.

A moment after he was done there, he headed back to them and they silently headed to go eat. He noted Sonia had dark circles under her eyes, but didn't mention them to her.

But it seemed he wasn't the only one who had a bad night.

* * *

Oak quietly traveled back to his desk, since the new trainers were currently busy and all the commotion would go back to being silenced soon enough.

His eyes blinked several times as he caught sight of a small figure he hadn't thought he'd see again.

The Swanna drinking bird swayed slightly with the breeze from the window, and Oak cautiously reached out to see if it was real. His hand touched it and felt the smooth wood, and he watched it sadly as he picked it up and held it up to his eyes.

"Now where have you been, little one?" he murmured.

He smiled slightly and placed it next to the Pidgey drinking bird, tapping both of their heads and letting them go as he walked away to do his usual duties, and letting two tears freely run down his face.

The lab was so quiet nowadays...

Started 12/22/14 – Completed 12/23/14  
Edited 9/5/15 – 9/5/15


	8. I am Brightness

When Professor Oak announced that yet another person was to join them, Mal could feel Raphael's exasperation and Sonia's annoyance. Raphael had been further annoyed when it was announced who this new person was to be in regards to Raphael, and Mal knew his friend had been feeling slightly frustrated prior to the new boy's late entrance.

But Felix Verity was…an unusual person. Mal didn't think he had ever, or would ever meet someone like the other boy, who had come to Oak's and introduced himself as a pokémon breeder from Sinnoh, and who the League (specifically the Kanto Charter) was adding on to Raphael's "entourage" (it was looking more and more to be that way with so many others practically popping up and becoming an addition to this group). He was, to put it bluntly, the League's appointed caretaker of Raphael's pokémon and training regulation.

But having met him, Mal easily observed that he was kind, extroverted, and very attached to and interested in pokémon. The other boy's black, fluffy hair matched his fluffy personality (and Felix's Buizel was practically a carbon copy in pokémon form; he especially noted how alike breeder and pokémon were, sometimes even in gestures and speech patterns). His green eyes were much brighter than Mal's in shade and obvious outlook. It was an attitude that went well with his ability to _talk_ to pokémon, which was fascinating in and of itself.

If slightly frustrating for Raphael, who had been beaten by Felix in their first battle momentarily, straight after Felix's introduction to the group and knowledge of who he was and what was going to happen with the group as a whole now.

"I need to work on it," Raphael frowned to himself, thinking over the battle again and again, as he was wont to do when faced with a battle he'd been beaten in.

"Lance tells me you do well," Mal smiled slightly, trying to encourage his friend, though he was briefly distracted by Teddi climbing determinedly onto his lap.

"It isn't enough," his fellow red head mumbled.

"Don't overthink it, Raphael," he slightly nudged Raphael's elbow, though he had to crane his head back when Su Lin tugged it back accidentally when she almost slipped off his head and had to grasp hold of his hair. "You're a good trainer. You were caught off guard by something new. Just train to overcome it, like you always do."

"Yeah…yeah, I think I'll do that!" Raphael sent him a sunny smile. "I have to talk to Blue first though."

Mal kept his own slight smile on his face, though it had become strained a bit. Not that Raphael noticed, especially since Mal took it upon himself to hide his dislike of his friend's mentor. Thankfully, Teddi and Su Lin both patted his stomach and head respectively in comfort.

Raphael left then and he sat on the porch's steps for a bit. So Raphael was off to find Blue, he wasn't quite sure Sonia wanted to be found and be around others, and Felix had been in the middle of grooming his pokémon to be ready to begin their travels tomorrow morning. That left Mal to figure out something to do in the meantime.

"Lost in thought?"

Mal blinked and looked behind him to see Professor Oak give him a small wave.

"Professor Oak," Mal greeted lowly, acknowledging the other's presence with a nod. Su Lin and Teddi gave their own waves though. "Can I help you with something?"

"Thank you for finding her Swanna drinking bird and those sketches of hers," Oak murmured thoughtfully. "I had no idea they were still around."

"I went to her house," Mal told him quietly. "It was…it wasn't what I expected."

"I suspect so," Oak agreed. "It hasn't been the same since her death. I can't bring myself to come around and take a look these days."

"It's trashed," Mal admitted. "I found it…disrespectful and confusing. If she is so upheld, why would they do this to her home?"

"Probably because it was never a home," Oak sighed. "Leaf had never had a good family. Her mother, Belinda, was always a very elegant, but _cold_ person. She was quick to anger and even quicker to lash out and even hit someone. Her father was equally elegant and cold, but he was more indifferent towards most everyone and everything. Leaf was the only one who ever brought out any sort of emotion or affection from the man. And, well, she hadn't been enough to melt his coldness either."

Mal listened intently, wanting to know whatever he could of the cousin he'd lost.

"I'm about to go out and have dinner at a friend's diner," Oak announced then. "My grandson is supposed to meet me there. Would you like to meet him?"

Mal shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not that hungry, Professor Oak, and I've met Blue already."

"Oh, I insist," Oak gave him a silly grin. "And I'm not talking about Blue. I have a younger grandson named Gary, who's a Pokémon Research Assistant in the Sinnoh Region. He's come back around for a visit!"

Mal hadn't known there was another grandchild of Oak's running around. Considering Blue though, he wouldn't be surprised if the arrogant Champion tended to not broadcast that.

"Then I suppose it wouldn't be too much for me to impose on you a little bit more," Mal stood up slowly from his spot, with a slight smile.

Oak smiled brightly. "Not imposing at all, young Mal! Now come on, I'm quite craving Delia's rhubarb pie…"

They made small talk as they traveled from Oak's place to the more populated area of the town, with his pokémon catching a ride on him. He was led to a small but rather popular diner owned by a woman named Delia Ketchum. She was an older (definitely younger than Oak though) woman with red hair and warm brown eyes. She'd seated them at a table quickly and greeted them both with a happy and friendly air about her.

"Delia, this is Malcolm Thrones, one of the new trainers that came yesterday," Oak introduced him, and he stood up and gave a slight bow. "That's Mal's Teddiursa Teddi, and his Pancham Su Lin."

"I'm quite pleased to meet you, young man, Su Lin, Teddi," Delia's easily visible motherly nature made Mal momentarily miss his mother. "You know, I have a daughter around your age. She's currently in Kalos, on her own pokémon journey. She loves traveling around and pokémon, and I'm sure if she'd met you, the two of you would definitely get along."

For some reason, he thought of someone he'd seen recently on TV and who had a constant tail of idiots trailing after her. There was even something about a talking Meowth…

"I'm sure I would get along with her as well, Mrs. Ketchum," Mal smiled politely, and his own pokémon gave cute v-signs. Though if it was the same person that he was thinking of, he definitely felt sorry for her as well. He hoped his own journey wouldn't similarly get a trio of annoyances stalking after him.

Delia quickly took their order and left, and before it could just be Oak and himself again, a boy near his age and who looked like Blue came into the diner and walked towards them. He wore a lab coat like Oak, and Mal guessed that this was the other grandson.

"Hey, Gramps!" Gary greeted his grandfather, and swooped in with a hug. He glanced inquisitively at Mal. "Hi, I'm Gary, Professor Oak's grandson. Well, the lesser known grandson," the hidden slightly bitter tone was still caught by Mal.

"I'm Mal Thrones, one of the new trainers that came in," Mal introduced himself, standing up again and bowing a bit. "This is Su Lin and Teddi."

After introductions, they all sat down at the table and talked of old times. Gary also talked of Delia's daughter, a close friend and an old rival, and who Mal found out was named Ash.

"It was like having grandchildren that were twins," Oak told him wryly. "The two of them were always up to mischief!"

"You know you love us, Gramps! Ash was the granddaughter you never had, and I was definitely the best grandson."

Mal smiled at that, because he could say he definitely liked Gary more than Blue.

"Hey, after this, you want to come over to the house and watch some old home videos?" Gary asked him suddenly. "I'm sure a lot of our old antics are on there, and you can get in a good laugh at us."

Mal tried not to show his hesitation. He didn't want to run into Blue, but…

"Sure. I'd like that."

It wouldn't be too bad, even if he did run into the man. He could just avoid him and not acknowledge him after all. Mal had been raised with the proper manners and didn't need to forget them, even with the likes of Blue.

And anyway, maybe he'd get to see Leaf on those videos, since they'd been around her when she was still a kid there.

* * *

Mal indeed had a blast watching those videos. He hadn't run into Blue at all, thankfully, and even better, a lot of the videos had Leaf up to when she was leaving for her journey at 14.

"Yeah, she was the coolest," Gary said in fond remembrance. Mal felt a slight twinge of envy, while his pokémon continued to happily snuggle up to him. "Ash and I used to play Pokémon Ranger with her a lot. We played all sorts of things, but that sticks out because she was super athletic and always running around. Then again, so was Ash. To be honest, I was the least active kid," he laughed loudly. "No wonder the girls always beat me."

Not sure why he did, but Mal couldn't help bringing up Blue. "Did Blue ever join in with you guys?"

Gary wrinkled his nose, eyes darkening a bit. "Not really. He thought we were boring and real losers for playing make-believe a lot."

Feeling himself frown, Mal shook his head. "I feel like baking. Maybe cookies…Do you have anything around here?"

"Probably not," Gary shrugged. "Gramps usually eats and spends his time over at the lab, so if there's anything to use, it'll be over there."

"Ah, well, I'm staying there. I might as well head over, try to cook up a few pans," Mal just needed to bake. He was slightly anxious about things, like the stuff he found out about Leaf, still a faint echo of irritation with Blue, and Blue's treatment towards family…Never mind that soon he and the others will be heading out on their own…

"Sure. Just make sure to leave a bunch for me and Gramps! We love sweet things, so it'll be a treat," Gary grinned at him.

"Of course," Mal smiled back, and after shaking Gary's hand and heading out of the house, he made his way back to the lab and to where the kitchen was.

To his surprise, he ran into Felix, who had Cascade (well, the other boy's Buizel seemed to usually stay around him anyway) and surprisingly enough Sonia's Zorua by his feet.

"Hi, Mal," Felix smiled brightly at him. "You're back."

"Yes, I was just about to use the kitchen and probably bake some cookies," Mal returned the smile on a smaller scale, while Teddi and Su Lin greeted the others quietly.

"Oh really?" Felix looked excited, while Cascade straightened up and looked at Mal in interest. Zorua, though, looked like she was grinning widely at the information Mal presented. "What recipe are you going to use?"

Mal thought about it, before nodding determinedly. "I'll probably make something up on the spot."

Felix looked baffled on that. "Okay. I'd like to try some when you're done though! I'm sure Cascade and Zorua would too." The two pokémon voiced their agreements loudly. "We'll be in my room around the corner –I'm hoping to pick up Zorua!"

For a moment, Mal was bemused and thought Felix was talking about Zorua herself. Then, quickly reassessing that thought, he realized that Felix meant the language.

"Good luck then," Mal told the other sincerely. "I'll bring a plate over when I'm done."

They split ways then and Mal headed to the kitchen, where he (with Su Lin and Teddi helping out) got out all the things he needed, along with all the necessary ingredients as he began to plan out the recipe he was coming up with to use. He decided to make some sugar cookies, and after seeing quite a few berries, mix those in to add to the flavor and maybe make a frosting out of.

Quietly, he set to work while he calmly listened to sounds of Felix, Zorua, and Cascade chatting away nearby, feeling himself become calm and allowing himself to focus.

Soon enough, the smells of the kitchen added to his peaceful mindset, and he was relaxing and feeling less anxious about things.

Started 1/29/16 – Completed 2/3/16


	9. I am Truths and Untruths

**The Book of Mal  
** _Chapter Eight: I am Truths and Untruths_

Raphael was like his brother and he got along well enough with Sonia…but the two of them grated on his nerves sometimes. It was like they were a Zangoose and a Seviper, always at each other's throats and Mal was ready to jump off a cliff with the way those two kept at it. Sonia being Psychic wasn't a problem with him, but it wasn't helping the apparent problem those two had with each other. And no one could really control their thoughts, but Raphael definitely had a tendency to be really passionate, so he could imagine that it would probably be a nightmare to Sonia's senses.

When he thought going on this journey with them would probably be an issue, but one that would probably be overcome over the day they traveled with each other and got to know each other…he hadn't realized how far of an understatement and improbability that actually was.

He was doing his best to be the peacemaker and bridge, but they were making it beyond difficult.

And to be truthful, they probably would have already rushed passed Route 1 if the two of they hadn't been difficult. As a Psychic and a reticent one at that, Sonia was mostly keeping to herself and her Zorua. Felix and he interacted with Raphael, and they were doing their best to keep his mind off of things.

The traveling along Route 1, if slow, was going peaceful enough. But then trouble started and Mal wasn't sure or happy when suddenly four Team Rockets members came out of nowhere and attacked them. It was very chaotic and while Sonia was fighting against a more experienced Psychic and Raphael had been against the other female of the group, while he and Felix were up against the two guys of the Team Rocket group.

Neither he nor Felix were doing well. They were so out of sync and weren't meshing well because they weren't familiar enough with each other and their battling styles to work out in a tag team battle. This Fred and Grant, despite their normal appearances, were actually quite good at battling and apparently knew each other very well and were comfortable battling together.

Which left Mal and Felix like sitting Psyduck, especially when Felix began freaking out and breaking into Buizel speak and making Mal confused and antsy, trying to translate him and mostly failing.

Mal didn't know to be glad or worried when a huge blast sounded nearby and all of a sudden Sonia was there and had stumbled towards them, looking like a wreck. Then she was looking worriedly around for Zorua and all of them, especially Mal because his medical training made it all too easy to quickly analyze and see what could be wrong with the small pokémon. And after an anxious discussion which he'd figured out what she wanted to do and was going to attempt even before Raphael made her tell them, he'd gently clasped her hand and the rest of them followed suit as she was then teleporting them all away from there. He remembered the look on her face, panicked and scared, which didn't relieve him when he again noticed Zorua in her arms and saw up close just how much damage the pokémon apparently had taken. Vaguely, he heard Raphael throwing up and Felix was dry heaving heavily. His own nausea derived from the teleportation was horrible, but he took deep, even breaths.

Easily seeing Sonia wasn't capable of moving quickly and steadily on her own, he grabbed hold of her, and made sure Zorua was securely held as he helped them to the Pokémon Center, of which he looked around quickly and made a fast deduction that they were now in Viridian City. They'd made it inside and Nurse Joy came rushing towards them.

"Nurse Joy, we were attacked on Route 1. Circumstances between us and the assailants caused this Zorua to be hurt beyond battling standards," Mal told the nurse, not sure if he should just blurt out about Sonia's Psychic status.

"I've got it," Nurse Joy gestured for a Chansey to come over with a stretcher. Sonia managed to shakily put Zorua on it, before she herself collapsed. "Oh dear! If you need to, bring her to one of the rooms upstairs, sweetie."

Mal nodded distractedly, noticing Raphael and Felix had finally come in as he picked Sonia.

"Is she okay?" Felix asked worriedly.

"I think she expended herself," Mal told them quietly.

Raphael stayed silent, glancing nervously at Sonia's unconscious figure and still a bit queasy looking.

"I'll go bring her up," Mal told them next. "You guys get your pokémon checked on and settled in."

He started towards the stairs that would lead to where the rooms on the upper floor were. Finding an empty room, he laid her onto the bed, and one of her pokéballs lit up and a Sawk came out.

"Sawk, Sawk?" He narrowed his eyes at Mal.

"She's used up a lot of energy," Mal told him. "We're in the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Can you watch her?"

"Sawk!"

Mal nodded and left them there, making sure the room's door was marked 'occupied.' He then headed down, to check in with the other two and make sure his own pokémon were looked at. Still, he worried about Zorua's health and wasn't bothered by the fact they'd probably have to stay around Viridian City rather idly longer than they probably would have had to otherwise. As long as Zorua was healing and started to feel better and Sonia had also recuperated, Mal didn't care that they weren't moving forward.

So after the initial stop to Nurse Joy, after she was done with Sonia's Zorua (He had managed to have his Blissey give her an egg to help keep her stable, but he hadn't been able to figure out the full extent of what was wrong with her along with Nurse Joy; a few more tests would be needed, as well as use of some of the Center's machines), Nurse Joy also finished a checkup on Raphael's pokémon and Felix's pokémon. Teddi and Su Lin had their own checkups and a quick assessment showed they would be fine after a day's rest. And to make sure they would be completely alright, Nurse Joy recommended they were left behind. Mal was reluctant to do so, but he knew it was best if they rested.

"Be on your best behavior, alright?" he murmured.

They nuzzled his hands in reassurance as he pet them, and he let them settle back down on their temporary beds to rest. Finding that he was passing by Zorua's bed, Mal went over to stop by Zorua's side.

"Hey, you," he quietly greeted, since Zorua looked bored being stuck in bed. She yipped at him with a small grin, which made Mal feel like grinning back. "Get better quickly, okay? I'm actually starting to miss your pranks on Raphael. Don't tell him that though."

She made a snickering sound, and Mal gave a small wave before walking quick strides out of there. He met up with Felix and Raphael, trading serious looks with each other, and the three of them made the solemn and tense trek to the police station. Mal's head was overloaded on all sorts of thoughts about what had happened, and eventually he'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed that they had made it to the police station and had already entered.

The three of them were so lost on what to say or do, and looked around the place where so many were bustling around and not paying them any mind. For a moment, Mal saw the desk clerk and opened his mouth to tell the others that maybe they should go there, when –

"Please, we need help!" Raphael shouted, and Mal looked at his friend in dazed alarm. "We… We've been attacked!"

Raphael's face was pale, with sweat gathering at his temples and sliding down the sides of his face in anxiety. His body was shaking and Mal realized his best friend had been more than shaken by the encounter with the Team Rocket agents.

Felix, too, didn't look too well. The normally bright and cheery boy's mouth was slack-jawed and his pupils dilated, and he was swaying slightly. Mal could only guess how he himself looked like. Not too good either.

And with the attention on them, Raphael began talking a mile a minute, with Felix jumping in and babbling about the attack. Mal, too, started stuttering something out, but he couldn't fully get anything remotely understandable to pass his lips. He was frustrated and disappointed in himself right then.

A woman with green hair and a police uniform approached them.

"Calm down, boys," Officer Jenny said. "Nothing will happen with the lot of you babbling and exhausted like that."

Raphael calmed slightly.

Officer Jenny smiled. "Great start. Are you three okay? You all look… Well, like you've been attacked."

While Raphael and Felix said their answers, Mal ended up having to use his inhaler as he felt an attack coming on. Stress made his asthma act up sometimes.

He let Raphael do their introductions, but things went hectic when Felix suddenly blurted out that they were attacked by Team Rocket. All of a sudden, before Mal could really take a moment to process it, he realized they'd been shoved into a back room and he had a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows mixed in, and a blanket around him. A quick glance around showed him that the others, along with their pokémon, also had the same things.

He wasn't looking forward to the next hour or so in the station.

* * *

Mal found himself, after having a tense and serious talk with Raphael, following Officer Jenny into the interview room. Felix had gone in just before him, so Raphael would be after Mal.

"Please sit here, Mr. Thrones," Officer Jenny told him gently, directing towards a chair. Instead of sitting on the other side, she brought the chair closer to him and sat by. It made him wonder how Felix and she were sitting moments before.

"This is just for recording purposes and so we can review your testimonies later," she held up a recorder. "Do you mind?"

"I give you my permission," he nodded politely, observing everything intently.

"Please state your name." She set down the recorder and pressed the record button.

"Malcolm Thrones," he said, waiting for her to continue.

"Interview for Malcolm Thrones on case no. 1476547. Mr. Thrones has expressed his permission in being interviewed and the recording of interview for analysis and review of the reported crime. Mr. Thrones, under oath and in line with the law, do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do swear," Mal said nervously.

He then was put through a grueling session of questions, answering whatever he could for the officer and trying to recall every detail that he could. When it was over, Mal found himself exhausted and worn out. When he was led out, he could only give Raphael a small smile as his friend passed him so that he could be interviewed next.

He went to take a seat and barely acknowledged Felix, before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It didn't take much for him to pass out for a bit.

* * *

After the whole police station visit, Mal split off from the three after they went back to the Pokémon Center and checked on their pokémon again. When Raphael and Felix headed out for something, Mal made a round to check on Zorua and Sonia, finding out for himself that Sonia was still unconscious and Zorua had gone to sleep.

Deciding to explore the city, as he traveled out of the Pokémon Center and walked around for a bit, he noted that it was similar to Celadon City and was much more bustling with activity than Pallet Town had. It was a busy time of the day too, so he wasn't surprised to see people up and about.

He walked towards the gym, intending to check it out, though he'd had to ask directions for the place as he'd never been there before. However, someone walked passed him and held onto a newspaper, and suddenly an idea flashed through his head.

Viridian City was the place of the crash. Of where Leaf had died…

This place would have the articles that he may not have been able to read and get his hands on. He could actually find and visit the actual crash site.

He turned around and made a mad dash back towards the Pokémon Center. He burst through the doors, and was disappointed not to see Nurse Joy immediately in sight. Hoping she might be in the back, he hurried his way there and saw her talking to her Chansey.

"Nurse Joy? Can I ask something?" Mal hesitantly called out.

Nurse Joy turned to him, surprised at his sudden entrance.

"Mal, right? Is something the matter?" she gave him a friendly smile.

Mal stayed quiet for a moment, before finally asking her. "There was a girl who died in this city –"

"Are you talking about Leaf?" Nurse Joy took him aback by the quick answer, and by replying with the right girl before he could offer any other details. Nurse Joy's smile lessened, but never disappeared. "She was such a bright girl…"

Mal looked down. He took a deep breath, before looking back up at Nurse Joy.

"Is there any way I would be able to look into her...Perhaps a place they keep old articles or something…" he tried to keep it vague, not wanting to announce that he was looking into her death or anything.

He also refrained from saying she was his cousin. After Blue, even with Oak's words, he was hesitant to call her his cousin in front of others, when he was sure others would ridicule him and tell him she wasn't really, because he hadn't even met her.

Nurse Joy frowned in thought. "Well, there's the Viridian Archives. It's five blocks from here, so you'll have quite a walk. It'll be pretty easy to find, as it's next to and connected to the Viridian City Public Library."

Mal's eyes lit up. What a goldmine. This was exactly what he needed.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy! I'll be back later," he called out, already on the move after a quick bow.

He was tempted to check in with Su Lin and Teddi, but he knew he would want to bring them and they would stubbornly argue to come, if they met up right now. Even Teddi, who was usually calm and quiet about things, would probably be spurred to act and try to get him to bring them along.

However, only just a block away from the Viridian Archives, he saw two shadows moving behind him as he turned his head, and saw his two pokémon looking right back at him.

"You two should have stayed back at the Center," he admonished.

"Pan Pan," "Urse," both of them gave him hard stares.

Mal sighed and bent down and scooped them into his arms, letting them easily climb up onto his shoulders.

"Pan-Urse!" they echoed into his ear, their voices blending.

"Yes, yes. I love you guys, too."

Mal rolled his eyes and continued his way, making it in no time to the Archives with Teddi and Su Lin both distracting him and making the time go by faster.

Once there, he had to pay a small fee to go into the part of the Archives he specifically needed to go. There, he was set up with a private area and then was given a catalogue. He was confused and at a lost as to how to use it and navigate the place as well, but he took his time and eventually began to figure it out.

"Alright you two, let's split up and find these articles," Mal told them, and he had them go to an area of the private section each.

It took a bit, but soon enough Mal had gathered a lot of old articles. He reached for the first one, reading the title curiously.

**Team Rocket Hostile Takeover at Saffron Repelled by Pokémon Trainer!**

He remembered something of that back then, but he'd still been a young child and had yet to realize Leaf was his cousin. Later on, when he'd talked to Lance, his mentor had casually, but very vaguely, mentioned something happening at this company building in Saffron years back, but Lance hadn't elaborated and Mal hadn't thought to ask or be too interested.

Now that he knew his cousin had been involved, as he skimmed the article, he wished he'd asked more of what had happened and what Lance knew or what he could reveal. Maybe if he'd even met Leaf…

Mal rubbed at his tired eyes, trying to slow down his thinking. He was getting all these thoughts into his head and they were all crowding in. It made it hard for him to think straight.

He did his best to continue on, reaching articles about Leaf's other accomplishments on paper, like the Game Corner in Celadon City being outed as a Rocket hideout, Team Rocket's operations in Mt. Moon being halted…

Then he reached the load of articles about Leaf's defeat of Team Rocket. He was in awe and felt proud of his cousin, and couldn't believe such a thing had happened and that Leaf had been the cause of it. However, he knew that these days, there were rumors of Team Rocket moving around again, and those people they'd just met were likely suspects and made his hair raise.

He only hoped it wasn't true.

There was strangely not a lot of available articles about the crash. He was frustrated about that and wanted to know why, so he went back to the catalogue and typed in the keywords exactly, which finally came up with a bunch of articles. He clicked on them to see where they were located in that area, only to be confounded by the blocked access sign that came up each time.

When he looked for the reason why, he read that they were 'locked' information and required specific permission. Why did they need permission and what did it mean by 'specific'?

He went to the main area of the Archives, the slightly brighter but still dimmed lights making him blink his eyes and try to adjust to the light. The area he'd been in had been mostly dark, so he felt a bit disoriented with the change.

"Excuse me, sir," he asked the main archivist. "There were articles I wished to look at, but the catalogue said they were locked. I'm supposed to get specific permission, so I was wondering if I may ask you for it?"

The main archivist looked dutifully surprised by this information.

"I'm sorry, but I don't give out permission for these sorts of things. The only way any of our information gets locked up and becomes classified, is when one or more of the City Council members locks it up."

Su Lin and Teddi, having felt Mal's mounting frustration, nudged their noses against his legs in comfort.

"Thanks," he muttered to the archivist. "Is there at least any way to find out who locked it up?"

"Generally, the person's initials are in the description part of the blocked page, but otherwise no," the man told him apologetically.

Mal nodded distractedly at him, before returning back to his room, where Su Lin tugged at his pant leg and pulled him back to the table with the electronic catalogue. There, he pressed the link again, bringing up the 'classified' page, and he searched for the initials.

After the message on the page, right on the bottom were two elegantly scrawled letters.

_GR_

Mal stared at them for a moment, mostly ingraining the G in his head. It was written in the same way 'G' had been in those private letters to his cousin.

Who and why?

Who was 'G', and why had he locked all of this information up? Why had he seemed so close to his cousin? Why did he write all those words, those specific words in those letters to her?

If, as hinted, G was such an important person in that city, why had he taken time to talk to a small-town girl like Leaf? Was being 'Hero' of Kanto such a big deal that a city council member would reach out to Leaf? Or was there something more?

Frustrated at the lack of information, Mal set the catalogue down. He'd wanted to be in Viridian for a chance to find out some answers, only to come away with just more questions.

The least he could have gotten was where the crash site was, and he couldn't have even gotten that.

"Damn it," Mal cradled his head in his hands. "Why is this becoming such a mystery?"

His pokémon companions gave him comforting nuzzles, and Mal tried to smile back at them. Picking them up, he cuddled them to him as he flipped through the last of the articles he had there. All of them were just conspiracy theories of Leaf after her death, mainly of who was involved or of her real status of her life.

He actually scoffed at the theories of Team Rocket being involved, aiming for revenge against her. Mal was stubborn about and had practically heard from the horse's mouth that Blue drove that car and had aimed it towards the other car.

Team Rocket had plausibility, but Mal was sure he knew the truth.

And seeing other articles besmirching or at least pointing a finger at Blue, even in subtle ways, had him smirking in satisfaction.

He looked forward to the day he would bring that jerk down. He wouldn't quit until he'd put that man down from his pedestal, and taken away his precious title.

On the other hand, Mal tried his best to not pay too much attention to the articles that wanted to say that Leaf could be alive. He didn't want to bring up his hopes, nor of that of his father's.

But if Leaf was alive, living somewhere with no memory…

Mal couldn't help daydreaming about finding her in some city, lost and alone, and then bringing her back home and everything being fine and everyone happy.

He really wished that could be true, and he had a feeling he would never be able to forget these conspiracies ever and he'd be searching hopelessly in every city for his cousin.

Started 12/24/14 – Completed 12/26/14


	10. I am Happenstance

Mal left the Viridian Archives despondently, holding onto Teddi and Su Lin, rather than them settling on his shoulders or their favorite spots as always. He did his best to put those thoughts out of his head, forcing the thoughts of Leaf to settle in the back of his mind, else he end up running through the streets in a mad bid to look for her.

Instead, he thought of another female he knew and grimaced, though his eyebrows furrowed in worry as well. He wasn't looking forward to going back to the other three, given that he still felt too tired and emotionally drained to deal with everyone, though he did want to check in with his disgruntled friend and the passed out girl. But a rebellious 'Leaf thought' (which echoed her, because he'd heard she was a bit of a rebel) wiggled into his head.

His cousin wouldn't want him to be so impatient with the situation and to keep trying. Do his best to befriend Sonia and keep trying to reach out, and to have Raphael do the same and becoming a little more understanding of her. He'd probably have to drag Felix into it, but he bet the kind boy wouldn't mind too much.

And Leaf would be disappointed in him that he'd left Sonia alone with Zorua back in the Pokémon Center after what had happened, Mal disliking his situation or not. He should have stayed behind and kept around Sonia and Zorua, even if he wished he wasn't feeling so aggravated right then. He'd been taught better than this…

"Pan?" Su Lin nudged her nose against his neck.

He looked down despondently and clutched the bears to him. He didn't want to be so aggravated with his friend, and he did want to make sure Sonia didn't have a hard time with them and was feeling alright. He wasn't Psychic, but he could understand that her powers gave her a lot of problems and she felt it was better to shut people out, and after what had happened on Route 1, she might be feeling even worse.

But Sonia also truly was entwined with her powers, which made them a part of _her_.

Sonia, in a way, was like a force of nature. But she had no one to really ground her, and if he really wanted to honestly befriend her, then he had to accept every part of her and find a way to deal with her powers and try to keep the peace between her and Raphael.

He'd be her anchor, whether she wanted him to be or not.

"Aw, how cute! A pair of adorable bears!" he heard a little girl voice out and he turned towards the source.

He'd walked by a playground and saw a young father happily pushing his daughter on the swing. She was pointing his way and he gave a small wave and smile, with his pokémon companions echoing him playfully.

A lump settled in his throat as he watched the father laugh and tickle his daughter, whispering something in her ear while she giggled.

He missed his own father, which made him think about Sonia's. She hated Raphael because of something to do with her own deceased father, he knew that much. He'd originally only knew and thought it was just Raphael's family and his friend's ties to Silph, but he'd thought about it more, and remembered things Lance had told him about the Darkin family.

She had no father. And maybe...maybe she blamed Raphael and his family somehow.

Had this always bothered her? He could maybe understand a bit more why she hated Raphael outright, just from the beginning. With her father passed away and now with Zorua hurt, who was like Teddi and Su Lin to Mal, she must be so lonely and upset right now if she was awake right then.

He had to go back. He had to go and see her, make sure she was alright and all.

If he wanted to make good on his promise to be Sonia's anchor and be a true friend, Mal had to go back and be by her side, even if she telekinetically tossed him out of a window or wasn't even awake enough to notice he was there.

Jaw set, Mal rushed back to the Pokémon Center determinedly.

* * *

The first thing Mal saw as he looked for and finally found Nurse Joy, was that she was very busy talking to another trainer. Mal examined the other curiously, noting the well-groomed Ivysaur by the trainer's side.

The trainer had a cheerful disposition, and held himself straight and with pride. He was clearly confident in himself and in his Ivysaur, as Mal saw him caress one of Ivysaur's leaves (who preened at the touch).

Mal had a feeling this guy would be a tough battler and had plenty of experience under his belt.

But it didn't take away the fact that he was making Mal have to wait to ask Nurse Joy where Sonia and Zorua was, since upon coming to the Pokémon Center, they weren't where they were last. He'd already passed by Raphael, who had been taking a good nap with his Eevee twins on a bed in their room, and Felix who he saw playing with Cascade outside of the Pokémon Center.

He waited for them to finish, trying not to be impatient and hoping he didn't look it. Instead, he tried to pass the time by with petting Su Lin and Teddi for a bit. They preened just as much as that Ivysaur had, if not more so.

Finally, Nurse Joy and the confident trainer finished, and that trainer left with his Ivysaur. Mal approached the nurse quickly and gained her attention.

"Nurse Joy, I was wondering where my companion and her Zorua went to?" he asked anxiously.

"Ah, yes," Nurse Joy quickly remembered. "Zorua was moved to be with her trainer, and we had to bring the two of them to another room, Room 13, since your companion's room was next to a trainer that had recently damaged the electrical wiring in that part."

"Thank you!" Mal gave a quick bow and then turned on his heel striding away, already heading up the stairs, with Teddi and Su Lin racing around his feet.

The room wasn't hard to find and he knocked on the door several times. However, no one was answering and he could guess Sonia might still be passed out. Hesitating to just open the door if it was unlocked and biting his lip, Mal rummaged around in his pockets.

He found the dark chocolate bar that he'd bought on the way, remembering it was Sonia's favorite and hoping it could be used as an olive branch when she woke up and found it. Well, here's to him trying…

He slipped it under the door and then began to talk, feeling the need to, even if she wasn't awake.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I know you prefer to be alone and just have your pokémon and don't wish to be with us at all...and that's okay. But if you need someone to just be there and take it, I'll be there.

"It was lonely, right? All these years without your father...I'm so grateful for mine. I know how lonely it can be, Sonia. Somehow, all these years…for some reason I've had this gaping hole inside that I couldn't understand. Even with my family, I had no one but Su Lin and Teddi to fill up that hole. They have always been there for me. Just like Zorua was for you, I bet. And now she's hurt and you're hurting too.

"It's like the loneliness is back again, isn't it? Like a terrifying grip on you, with cold all around and you feel like you're going to die from it? My family saved me from that and I'm so happy to call them family. I just don't understand how I'm like this and feel all broken up with no reason, but at least they're there and I have them. I wish I could share the love they have for me with you. So that you can feel warm and chase that cold loneliness away, just like they did for me.

"I don't...I don't want you to feel like Raphael, Felix, and I are the enemies and fight all the time, Sonia. I want to be your _friend_. I wish you could see that…"

Mal closed his eyes and leant his forehead against the door. Su Lin and Teddi cuddled up to his sides, but he had to get this out.

"The truth is I know there's a sort of hole inside you too," he murmured. "But I won't let it stay there. Don't shut yourself down. And I'm not afraid of _you_ , Sonia. So I hope you let me in a little."

He wished he could say this to her face to face, and who knows why he wanted to say this now when she probably couldn't hear him. But he had to pour how he felt out or else he was going to burst.

"I hope you don't think I hate you," Mal began to finish off in exhaustion. "The truth is, I truly don't. I think...I actually think we can be good friends."

Mal slumped against the doors and held his two friends to him, feeling worn out. He didn't know how well he communicated himself and his feelings the way he'd wanted to to her, but he hoped it would have been enough for her to actually see _him_ and not the people she wanted to lump him with the rest of the world.

He was Mal Thrones, and he truly, sincerely wanted to be Sonia Darkin's friend.

* * *

Mal yawned and realized with a jolt that he'd nodded off. He was still slumped against the door, and his two pokémon companions were lying comfortably against his now laid out legs. Unfortunately, they were being dorky and had engaged in a staring contest, in which he could see Su Lin's paw twitching and indicating she was getting impatient. In a moment, Teddi was going to win and Su Lin was going to sulk.

Exactly a moment later that was exactly what happened. Mal laughed lightly and ruffled Su Lin's head, and she looked up at him with an almost human-like pout.

"You know you always get impatient," Mal told her. "Teddi doesn't as easily."

Su Lin practically huffed and playfully turned her head from him.

Deciding to leave Sonia alone for now, he thought that he should contact his parents to let them know he'd made it fine to Viridian City. Heading downstairs, with Teddi keeping guard at the door and Su Lin following him, Mal located the video-telephones quickly and went straight over.

From there, he dialed his home number and waited for someone to pick up. His mother, Laylah, answered and then she was wearing a gentle smile as she saw her son and his Pancham Su Lin.

"Hello, Mother," Mal greeted with a small, wry grin. Su Lin held up a paw before settling on Mal's lap for a nap.

"Oh, Mal! I'm so happy to hear from you. Hold on a moment –Gabriel! Mal's on the phone," she excitedly called out to her husband.

His father quickly made it to her side and also smiled at Mal.

"It's so good to see you, son," Gabriel greeted him.

"Father," Mal embarrassedly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm happy to see you two as well."

"How have things been?" his mother asked worriedly.

Mal refrained from wincing outwardly, but started to retell his journey from the moment he left Pallet Town to now.

However, he left out a few things. He left out much of Sonia's powers and the Team Rocket attack, and Raphael and Sonia bickering, wanting to figure out how to deal with them and the situation himself and not wanting to worry them about the attack. He couldn't rely on them for answers on everything forever after all.

He also left out what happened in Pallet, with the Professor, Blue, and Leaf's home. He thought that the Professor's thoughts and memories were quite private and not something Mal should talk to anyone about, while Blue made both him and his father quite heated (and he'd prefer not to ruin his first talk with his parents since he'd set off and left them behind on his journey). But what he'd learned about Leaf and Leaf's home…

That seemed much too intimate and private to just be talked over the phone like this. He felt it was too special not to tell them and talk with them about this face to face.

Finishing up his talk with his parents on a good note, they said their goodbyes before Mal hung up. Looking around the lobby, he saw that the confident trainer with the Ivysaur was still there. Curious about the other male, Mal headed over to him, carefully carrying his sleeping Su Lin.

"Hello. I saw you around earlier," Mal called out before he reached the trainer. He bowed slightly. "My name's Mal."

Surprised at suddenly being addressed, the trainer grinned at him. "Hi there! It's nice meeting you, Mal. The name's Gregory, but call me Greg."

Mal gestured to the seat next to Greg, who laughed.

"Go ahead! Seat's free." And after Mal sat down, Greg asked, "So are you a pokémon trainer too?"

"Yes, I am. I just started though. I received my license and pokédex a few days ago actually," Mal revealed to the other.

Greg looked extremely interested. "Really? It's been awhile for me! It feels like forever since I started my own journey. I guess traveling all over helps it feel like that, right? Especially when you're on foot!"

They shared a laugh over that.

The other trainer then looked a bit sheepish. "Truth is, I'm about Indigo-bound at this point. Just got one last badge left to go, the Earth Badge from Viridian City."

Greg actually looked a bit uneasy about it, which made Mal's curiosity flare up badly.

"Is...something the matter?"

Greg chuckled dryly. "I guess you can say so. The thing is, I heard the gym here is extremely tough and hard to beat. The gym leader is scarily difficult to battle against, and I hear the battles –whether you win or lose –are always grueling and always end up exhausting the challengers. The worse part? People think that even then, the gym leader is going easy on the challenger, otherwise the challenger would be utterly destroyed."

That made Mal shiver, although a part of him felt excited at the prospect of challenging someone so hard to beat, despite his usual interest lying outside battling.

"Yeah, so that's why I've already been in Viridian for a week," Greg confessed. "I've been training and preparing myself and my pokémon, usually over at the Trainer's House. They have friendly tourneys going on over there and I think it's been helping. Hey, I know! Why don't you come check out the Trainer's House with me today?"

Mal wasn't too sure and he felt that Raphael and maybe Felix would probably be more eager to go, and he also felt that maybe he should stick around with Sonia. He felt a lot of progress had been made between them so far, and he was hoping he could do a little more to bridge the gap.

"It sounds like a good idea to me, although I think I'll go tomorrow," Mal said apologetically.

Greg nodded understandingly. "Okay, cool. Here, let me write down the directions, so you know where to go. I'll probably head there now though. Got to get that Earth Badge, you know?"

Greg scribbled down the directions on a piece of paper he found in his pack, and then handed it to Mal. They said goodbyes and then Greg was leaving the Pokémon Center.

For a moment, Mal wondered what he should do to get Sonia to open up more. Maybe something that helps Psychics...maybe something nice to drink?

He went to Nurse Joy for help, wondering if she'd know anything.

"Nurse Joy, I was wondering about something…."

"Yes?"

Mal suddenly wondered if maybe this was a good idea. He knew that there were people who were anti-Psychic, but this was Nurse Joy…

"Is there something… _proper_ to give to Psychics?" Mal was almost tempted to mutter.

"Oh! Well, let's see...How about Viridian's Elderberry Tea?" she suggested. "Elderberries are known for their healing properties, and I know the tea is favored amongst visiting Psychics, and it's soothing to them."

Elderberries…

It clicked in his head that elderberries had been on Leaf's jewelry box that was given by a man calling himself 'G'...the same G who had written the letters, with the same scrawl that had been the initials of the Viridian Councilman who had locked down articles about Leaf's death.

"May I ask why is elderberry tea so popular around here?" Mal questioned, feeling like he'd latched onto something.

Nurse Joy laughed delightedly. "You see, elderberry tea was Leaf's favorite drink. One of the councilman on the board, after her death, suggested it be made Viridian's signature drink, in honor of her. Hence, Viridian's Elderberry Tea!"

Mal had a feeling this councilman was the very same mysterious G.

"That's wonderful. Do you know where I can order one?" Mal reluctantly pushed those thoughts away, focusing on retrieving a drink for Sonia.

"Well, the nearest place would be the outdoor café two blocks away, called Café Wellington."

Thanking her and giving a polite bow (letting her hold onto Su Lin for him as well), Mal quickly exited the Pokémon Center to find the café. It was rather popular, by the evidence of the crowd, so Mal had to settle for a wait. He ordered two of the tea and received a number ticket, before heading to an empty table to wait for his number to be called out.

Deciding to fiddle with the jewelry box while he waited, hoping the second part would miraculously open, he grabbed his backpack and carefully drew the jewelry box out of it. He examined it and wondered if there was any way he could maybe restore it to its original shine, but was glad it at least came out mostly unscathed from whatever happened at Leaf's old home.

"That's an elegant jewelry box," someone complimented it.

He looked up abruptly, startled at someone approaching while he'd been lost in thought. The man before him was rather intimidatingly tall and wore a double-breasted suit. Onyx eyes stared darkly at the jewelry box, though there was also an unfamiliar, but yet almost pained, look to his eyes.

"It was my cousin's," Mal let slipped quietly, not knowing why he'd reveal such a private thing about something special to a stranger.

The man looked at him in alarm before a neutral look settled on his face.

"Is it? You should take care not to let it go near fire...They say burning elderwood lets you see the devil," and the man seemed to grimly smirk briefly at that, a private joke that he seemed to only know.

"It's made of elderwood?" Mal asked in surprise. "I hadn't known. I'm not very good at identifying the different types."

The man reached out and gently trailed the tips of his fingers against the jewelry box, and for some reason Mal let him, unable to bring himself to take the jewelry box away. In fact, Mal felt wrong at the thought of it.

"She drank elderberry tea many a times, but it can't heal her now," the man murmured.

Mal stopped breathing for a moment. This was him. This was _G_.

"She cared," he rushed to say, feeling he had to say this, like he had to say all he needed to Sonia earlier. "She wrote a letter that day. The day of the crash, she wrote a letter and wanted to give you a gift for your birthday, but she never got to. She wanted to thank you again. She had...she had _so much_ to say to you. I can tell. But most of all... _she loved this gift you gave her_."

Mal grasped the jewelry box and held it up to him, with the stranger looking down at it with tired eyes.

"Number 23!" he heard called out and Mal turned his head towards the pick-up area in irritation.

"Go on," he heard the stranger mutter. "The tea will get cold and she used to complain that she hated it cold."

Mal smiled slightly, and in such a short time had learned about Leaf more intimately, of her likes and peculiarities, than he'd ever been able to before –just with a few words of a stranger.

He left the jewelry box in the hands of the stranger, because he instinctively felt the other treasured it as much, if not more than Mal did.

But at the line, as he got his drinks, he realized that for some reason, his image of the man began to fade and he was beginning to forget what the stranger looked like.

Rushing back to his table, he saw no sign of the stranger, but his jewelry box was still on the table.

But beside it was a set of keys on a chain...

Started 12/28/14 – Completed 12/29/14  
Edited 9/5/15 – Complete 9/5/15  
Edited 2/3/16


	11. I am Living Memories

His eyes were dull as he stared out blankly. He shook his head and grabbed the keys, hesitating only a moment before he pocketed them. He gently grabbed onto his jewelry box and put it back into his backpack carefully, before grabbing the drinks and walking back to the Pokémon Center. He sipped at his, trying to not think about what had just happened and who was that man.

He didn't know who G really was, but he somehow felt a connection with the man that had clearly cared so much about his cousin.

Mal wished that the other had stayed, that the other would have given him more information about Leaf. He wished that his order hadn't been so quick, that he could've gotten more time with the stranger. But it didn't seem like things were on his side, and now that man (whoever he was) was gone and he'd lost his chance to find out about what happened to Leaf.

By the time he'd made it to the Pokémon Center, he was practically brooding and unable to not look unhappy. Still, remembering the elderberry tea in his hands, he reminded himself he had a task he'd set out to do. Once again climbing up the stairs, he remembered the way to Sonia's room, where he stood before the door and knocked quietly. Kai, Sonia's Sawk he remembered, opened it and curiously but warily peered around the door at him.

Mal held up the tea. "I thought Sonia might like something to drink when she wakes up."

Kai reached out and accepted the tea, his look becoming fully curious now as he stared at Mal.

"Sa-Sawk," Kai nodded at Mal and then returned into the room and closed the door.

Mal felt his stomach rumble and he shook his head, letting his pokémon cling to him as he trudged back down the stairs.

Truthfully, Mal was exhausted. He'd had a heavy day, full of emotions, and he just felt _drained_. But he still needed to cook something for his pokémon and himself, so he made himself head to the Pokémon Center's kitchen, while letting out Sirona. She, Teddi, and Su Lin began to gather what he needed as he asked, with him deciding to make a simple pesto pasta dish for himself (and let them have a little) and also making specific, nutritious pokéfood for them. At the moment, Sirona was prepping the ingredients and singing softly in her language, with Teddi stirring the pesto sauce Mal made for his pasta and Su Lin cutting things up. Thankfully, it didn't take too long and he was in the midst of eating when Raphael found him. The other boy was dirty and covered with scratches and leaves, but still somehow grinning fully. He had a very satisfied look on his face.

"Oh, are you cooking?" he asked enthusiastically. "It's been awhile since I had your cooking."

He filched a fork from a drawer and jogged over to Mal, plopping down tiredly next to him and taking a forkful off Mal's plate. Mal's lips twitched up. Their mothers would be horrified, but the two of them had always been close enough for Raphael to regularly eat/sneak food off Mal's plate.

"This is good," Raphael said through his mouthful, moaning. "You should make breakfast for the group tomorrow morning. That way, I won't be alone in bothering you to make food all the time."

Mal hmmed. "Knowing you, you'll still be hungry. Any requests?"

"An omelet please?" Raphael looked at him hopefully.

"Go ahead and finish that," Mal pointed at his plate. "I'm done. I don't eat as much as you."

"You never had," Raphael noted distractedly, already beginning to dig in.

Which was true. Mal had always eaten less than normal…

As Mal got started on the omelet with Raphael rattling off what he'd like in it, Mal's thoughts drifted off back to his day. He was so out of it, he didn't notice he was done, had plated the omelet, and had handed it over to Raphael until his friend began snapping his fingers in front of his face worriedly.

"Hey, you okay?" Raphael asked softly.

"Had a long day," Mal reluctantly admitted.

Raphael nodded knowingly. "Viridian City? And your cousin…"

It was relieving and wonderful to have a friend like Raphael, who understood without him having to explain anything.

Mal sat back down heavily next to his friend and closed his eyes.

"Tell me about _your_ day," he muttered.

So Raphael began excitedly talking what he'd done, talking about spending time with and training with Felix and Cascade, catching a really feisty Pidgey that he'd named Stryker…

He was already falling asleep, feeling peace come over him as he listened to his friend talk. Soon enough, Raphael's voice grew quieter until it was a full murmur and the last thing Mal felt was his friend pulling him close and letting him rest on him.

* * *

When Mal woke up, he didn't feel rested at all. Still, he noted he was in his room and concluded gratefully that Raphael somehow must've gotten him in bed. Taking care to clean himself up, he made sure that he looked normal and not as out of it as he still felt. When he finally went downstairs, he noted it was early morning, with the sun barely risen. Not that many people were up, though he managed to catch sight of Felix and his Buizel having breakfast.

He walked over to the other. "Good morning," he greeted him and Cascade.

"Morning!" Felix greeted back cheerfully. "Where's Su Lin and Teddi?"

"Still sleeping," Mal answered wryly. "They're lazy bears. How are you two? I heard you were with Raphael when he caught…Stryker?"

Felix nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yea. He tell you how feisty she was?"

"I heard," Mal's lips quirked up a little. "She's a fighter then?"

"Definitely –oh, morning, Kai!"

Mal turned to look and saw Sonia's Sawk coming towards them.

"Morning," Mal greeted as well, which Kai returned with a "Sawk!"

But, traveling behind him, was a familiar furball, chattering excitedly with a freshly woken Teddi and Su Lin.

"Zorua," Mal stood up abruptly, actually giving a full-on smile.

"Zoru, Zoru~!" Zorua gave a wink and then ran towards him and Felix, performing a flip. Mal clapped indulgently.

Felix gasped. "Zorua! You still have a sling and a cast! You should be more careful for now," he said worriedly.

"Zor, Zor, Zoru!" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

For a while, they were just a relaxed group hanging out, and they waited for Raphael to wake up as well. However, when they heard footsteps, it wasn't Raphael that came down but Sonia. Mal felt himself break out into another full-blown grin, while Zorua changed into a mirror-image of Sonia. They had a tearful reunion that Mal was glad to see, though it was strange to see Sonia so open with her emotions. He was a little concerned since it was unusual and he worried if she was alright.

Just then, a harassed Nurse Joy interrupted, ending up flat on the counter and wheezing, and asking for Mal's inhaler (which surprised him a bit)

"How were you aware that I'm asthmatic?"

Though Nurse Joy joked it was "Nurse Magic," it became clear as she explained how she was one too and could recognize the outline of one in Mal's pocket. Hers had broken, courtesy of the Chatot she'd been chasing around. But then Nurse Joy turned to Sonia and questioned her about being Psychic, and Mal tensed up a little.

But he didn't seem to need to worry much, since Nurse Joy looked to be only asking Sonia about what happened and how did she exhaust herself and how Zorua got hurt.

However, he did wince when Nurse Joy revealed how close Sonia had been to getting Zorua killed. Seeing Sonia getting genuinely upset and her pokémon trying to comfort her, he tapped Felix's shoulder and gave a meaningful look. The two of them and their pokémon moved to the other side of the room.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Felix asked in worry.

Mal glanced back, seeing Sonia pulling herself together and she and Nurse Joy suddenly at a computer.

He smiled slightly. "She'll be fine. She's strong and has loyal pokémon and friends." Still, he was a little curious as to what they were doing now. While they waited, in that time, Raphael came with Sola and Lune and greeted them briefly.

Raphael yawned, glancing over to Sonia with a frown and an acknowledging nod. "Well, good for her that she's awake and things seem good. I'll skip breakfast since I had a good meal late last night," he grinned at Mal. "I'm gonna go train."

And then he went off to train, leaving them behind. After a while, Sonia came over to the table booth he and Felix had claimed.

"Mal, do you happen to have anything sugary on you?" she asked.

He was shocked and he could see Felix was too.

"Zorua deserves a treat," Sonia explained, which made him laugh a little.

"Sorry, no. I could go make some…"

But then Sonia looked like she remembered something and took a chocolate bar from her pocket; it was the very same one he'd given to her under her door. He didn't know if he was miffed she was giving it away, or more amused at Zorua's reaction. Well, Zorua did deserve a treat and at least _someone_ was going to enjoy it.

She sat down across from them, though he noted she kept looking over to Zorua. He saw Felix open his mouth.

"Sonia –"

"She'll talk when she wants to talk," he said quietly, knowing it was better not to push then.

She asked about Raphael briefly before asking about them. Mal immediately thought of the Archives and the newspaper articles and –He shut it all down quickly.

"I went out and explored the city a bit," he said loosely, voice quiet. "I got you some elderberry tea, and the chocolate."

"That was you? Thank you so much! The tea was perfect!"

He was surprised by how grateful and outwardly vocal Sonia had been about it, but he was glad she seemed to have enjoyed it. He kept note, in case of a time he needed to cheer her up.

"That was Nurse Joy, not me. I asked her what was good to give Psychics and she told me what and where to go."

"You were still the one who asked in the first place. And then you went out and actually got it."

Mal was amused and inwardly shook his head. Ah, the two of them were going to be stubborn about this. Felix looked a little bemused, and seemed to be conversing with Cascade in Buizel in undertones.

He smiled. "I refuse to take all the credit, but I agree to take some. Is that good enough?"

"Most of it," she arched an eyebrow that he ended up mirroring next.

He paused. "Agreed." He'd been right. They both ended up being so stubborn.

She then turned to Felix and asked about him. Mal had to wince at her harsh criticism about Raphael's Eevee when Felix brought up his best friend and the pokémon, and how much training they and Felix had been working on. He nearly balked when Felix mentioned needing Sonia to battle Raphael to test a theory about his weakness. He just had a feeling about it. But then Felix mentioned researching Psychics and the feeling grew worse.

While Sonia approved of that and thought learning was better than ignorance, Mal finally got his answer about what Sonia and Nurse Joy had been doing at the computer. It sounded like she had been registering something…

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the conversation you had with Nurse Joy there? It sounded like you were registering for something, if you pardon the inadvertent eavesdropping."

Seeing Sonia sigh made him frown. She then explained the laws that govern Psychics and how closely monitored they had to be, including needing to register every few days at a government building –ten days in her case. Fines and prison sentences were the consequences.

He didn't like it. It just seemed…unjust somehow.

When she mentioned Johto being worse than Kanto, he decided that he needed to brush up on his own knowledge of Psychics. He wasn't liking what he was learning.

"Sonia, what Grade are you?"

He had to ask it. He knew the higher the Grade, the worse it'd be on her.

That feeling strengthened when Sonia asked them "Can you not freak out? Or tell Raphael?"

That gave him pause as Raphael was his friend. But this wasn't his secret to tell.

"I'm Grade Alpha."

Mal's breath caught.

He wasn't a lawyer or trained as one, but his family had always –given their status –emphasized the importance of being able to be a step ahead of the law.

He definitely needed to brush up on his Psychic knowledge.

* * *

Mal played referee, and he'd been so right about it being a disaster. Sonia won, Raphael accused her of cheating with her powers, and there was just this big blow up. Raphael stormed off, though he'd yelled for Felix and Mal to follow. By experience, he knew to let Raphael cool off a little first and let him let off steam as he rushed off. Still, he saw Felix chasing after the other boy, and he silently wished him good luck and thought to maybe warn him next time. Instead, he stayed with Sonia, thinking that she probably wasn't used to someone staying by.

"He is a bit reactive when it comes to Psychics," he said idly, watching Sonia closely.

"Maybe I should just leave," she growled, and he saw how she held onto Zorua like a comfort blanket. "He obviously hates me and I hate him too.

"He doesn't want me here, and I agree," she said, trying to sound firm.

Mal shook his head, mind trying to quickly put together strings of words that would form something that might help convince her to stay.

"Sonia. I want you here."

"What?" She sounded so shock and it made him a little sad.

Mal chose to smile slightly though. "Felix does too, even though he may be a bit over-enthusiastic at times. First of all, I'm only here because Raphael needs some familial support. He needs someone to give another opinion on what's best for him. I think having you around, learning about Psychics and being exposed to reality is what's best for him."

Though she looked like she didn't accept that reasoning, he wasn't done yet and was just building up to his final reason. "I haven't finished. Second of all, I myself want to learn more and broaden my horizons. You, Sonia, can help me do that, and help Raphael."

She was still not convinced, but he hadn't yet finished.

"I still haven't finished. Most of all, I want to be your friend."

She looked completely shocked out of her mind this time, which made Mal hopeful.

"I…I suppose I could stay a bit longer…"

Satisfied and relieved, Mal let out a happy, free smile at that.

* * *

He'd gone after Raphael after that and ended up catching up to him in the Pokémon Center and trying to cheer him up by telling him about the Trainer House, remembering Greg telling him about it.

His friend immediately brightened up, more so when it was clear Sonia wasn't coming, and he, Raphael, and Felix made their way to the Trainer House. Mal found himself mildly interested, seeing that Raphael was clearly the most invested in this place. It put a smile on his face and he was glad the other boy had cheered up.

But very soon, to his consternation, he found that the three of them had just split off. Felix had wandered off somewhere and he had told Raphael he was going to find the other, which led to him looking all over the place for Felix, only to find no trace of him. He heard something about a trainer being arrested and saw a police or two still hanging around, so he'd ended up heading back to where Raphael was.

He was gone too.

Making a noise in frustration, Mal was almost tempted to let go of his usual cool and clutch at his crimson hair. He looked around him again and saw no sign of either of his friends, and decided to give up. They probably had headed back to the Pokémon Center.

Finding himself a little hungry, he headed over to his favorite café diner, deciding to try one of their blueberry pie and order a slice of it. Finding it was a nice day, he decided to find a seat outside and was having trouble when he saw the only empty places being at a spot near a man with blond hair, thin, oval glasses, and a lab coat.

Mal wasn't sure what to make of the blond man (was that a blue strip in his hair…?) that was taking up two tables, had pushed them together, and had covered them in what looked like blueprints.

One of the papers flew away when a burst of wind came then, and came towards Mal, who neatly caught it with one hand, the other carefully holding tight to his plate.

"Ah, thank you so much! That is very important," exclaimed the blond. "I'm Dr. Colress Achroma," he introduced himself as Mal came over and handed over the paper.

Mal did his customary bow. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Mal Thrones."

Colress beamed at him. "I really appreciate you catching this. I'm inventing a basic translator that hopefully will be able to translate –somewhat –what a pokémon's saying. It's a difficult task, especially given the varied and many different pokémon languages. I probably won't have a working prototype for a few years, and even then it'll probably only be very basic."

Mal's eyes lit up. "Really? That sounds fascinating. How do you plan on working on that?"

Colress scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Actually, I'm not quite sure. I'm leaning a little towards trying Aura-based specs. I had an idea that a typed-human could charge up one of those translators with their Aura, and according to whatever types they have, would be able to translate whatever same-type pokémon."

Mal was enraptured and began shooting off questions at the other, who eagerly answered them, pleased to be able to talk to someone about it and was ecstatic to find a like-minded individual. It wasn't long until the two of them were engaged in a full-blown discussion and ignoring the rest of the world.

After a while, Colress noticed the time. "Oh! I'm late for a meeting," he said sheepishly. "That's too bad. I'd have liked to continue this discussion with you…Say, when are –if you are – heading to Pewter City?"

Mal thought on it. "Either next morning or in a day."

"Perfect! You see, I will be in Pewter City by tomorrow to consult on some fossil work, so if you'd like, we could meet up there?"

It really was enjoyable to be talking to someone like this and to find someone that was like him.

"That would be nice. Where and when?" he asked.

Colress wrote down something on a piece of paper. "I'll be staying at the Stonewall Hotel. You can come anytime –I included my number there. I've really got to go –oh, I'm _so_ late –but it really was nice to meet you. Until then!"

Mal waved him off, happy to have made a new friend.

* * *

Mal had ended up back in the Pokémon Center, and had been reading on a tablet while Su Lin and Teddi ate, when Felix found him and had ended up excitedly talking about joining Team Plasma.

 _Team Plasma_.

Still remembering all those years ago in Kalos put a shock of fear in him and he could feel himself tense, the very air coming out of him as he could once again feel hands around his throat. They were squeezing and he was barely hearing what Felix was saying, but he didn't want to alarm the other. He subtly clenched his right hand tighter and tighter the more Felix talked about this "pokémon civil rights group," and the more he desperately tried to get a hold of himself. And then Raphael came and he scrambled for that anchor and tried to focus on his oldest friend's presence, slowly bringing himself back to normal and attempting to give his congratulations and support to Felix, despite wanting to scream at the other to be careful and just run to the other direction of that group.

He'd have to be careful and look out for the other, hoping against hope that Felix wasn't getting himself into trouble…

Mal, to distract himself and now wondering where Sonia had been and worrying about her, had gone to look for her and found her at a computer. She'd told him about trying to look up the members of "Team OJ" (or Team Orange Juice, as Raphael liked better) and then revealing some surprising stuff that Team Rocket Psychic had said to her. That led to him encouraging her to tell the others, and then soon after that, he and Felix had escorted Sonia to the police so she could also share what she'd told them to authorities as well, giving her official statement while she was at it.

Felix ended up going back to the Pokémon Center to help Raphael train, and Mal decided to have one last look around Viridian before they left the next morning.

To be honest, though he wasn't as much into battling as Raphael, he was curious about the gym there. He had heard whispers and conversations all culminating around the gym, and more importantly around the gym leader.

Giovanni Rocketto –world renown for his prowess as a pokémon trainer and also for his business _Gio_ Corp., which was internationally recognized and beyond successful. On occasion, even his mother and father had dealings with him, though Mal had never met him himself.

He was also, according to trainers around the Trainer House, frightening and extremely hard to beat. Trainers camped out there and around the city, trying their best to get better and hope to beat Giovanni and get their last badge.

"Seems like tough luck," Mal murmured, standing in front of the elegant, Roman-era styled building.

Even the gym's structure looked intimidating.

Shaking his head, he entered it and looked around hesitantly.

"Can I help you?" Even the receptionist/greeter looked stoic and intimidating. It was fitting.

However, Mal smiled politely and bowed. "Hello, I'm not here for a badge. I would like to know if it's possible to watch any matches if any are going on?"

"Spectators go to the left stairs, walk all the way down the corridor, enter through the only door there," he told him and Mal nodded.

"Thank you," he said softly, already heading to the stairs on his left.

He followed the directions he was given and then entered, finding it occupied by someone already. It was only one person and Mal politely kept quiet and moved to the side of him. He said a quiet 'hello' and then started to watch himself.

To his surprise, it wasn't Giovanni on the balcony, looking down at the challengers. A brash boy and girl were the opponents and were fighting at the same time, both of their pokémon against a single frightening and vicious Absol.

"Surprised about something?" the man beside him said in amusement.

Mal faced him, but found the other was covered by shadows. He bowed slightly and introduced himself first. "Hello, I'm Mal Thrones. And to be honest, I was expecting to see Mr. Rocketto battling."

"Hm, yes, you're right. It is his gym after all. I'm sorry to have disappointed you."

Mal blinked in surprise and then turned bright red, easily matching his hair color, as Giovanni stepped out from the shadows and smirked slightly at him.

"I'm letting my…protégée of sorts handle these two. They're pretty rash and haven't even gotten any badges, so she's teaching them a lesson for me."

Hearing the amusement in the man's voice, almost a little dark, made Mal's eyebrow raise…but then again, hearing it like that, he could see it was much deserved too. The two trainers sounded like arrogant idiots, and he admitted he really didn't have much patience for them either.

"It looks like they're being soundly beaten," Mal almost had his own tinge of satisfaction in his voice, which Giovanni nodded approvingly at.

"If you can't back up the confidence you have, don't be so surprised when it comes back to bite you," Giovanni hmmed. "In all the time I've done this, I haven't found anyone aside from Leaf Alexiandre who had impressed me enough to think that phrase didn't apply."

"You knew her?" Mal asked breathlessly, but Giovanni just smiled lightly and focused on the battle.

Mal bit back his questions and turned back to the battle as well, wincing at the vicious beat down. It was impressive and awe-inspiring in a terrifying way, and he admired the way the Absol speedily worked around the Bulbasaur and the Pidgeotto, even as the two were working together against the Absol.

It was such a losing battle.

He wasn't surprised when the battle ended against the trainers. He shook his head again, feeling a little pity for them, but he glanced at the woman in shadows at the balcony, wondering about the owner of the powerful Absol.

"Would you walk with me?"

Caught off guard, he almost gaped at the older man, who had already started to walk away. Struggling to catch up, he found himself standing in front of a picture with Giovanni in no time. His eyes widened when he saw it was of him and of Leaf together, in some kind of fancy hall.

"That was taken in Viridian Fall –a hotel near to here."

She looked so pretty, wearing a forest green dress that flowed down her body and lay flat against the floor with how long it was. She had a natural sense of makeup, with only the bright red sheen coloring her lips to show she had any. Her hair was elegantly put up and showed off the tiny rubies in her earlobes and the familiar necklace around her neck –a necklace that Mal now wore.

His hand darted to the pendant.

"So you wear it now, huh?" Giovanni murmured and Mal looked at him wide-eyed. "When I gave that to her, I was sure she'd throw it at my face."

"You…you gave it –"

"Giovanni," someone said sharply, a red-haired woman walking towards them.

Mal felt like his breath stopped.

_She looked so sad, this red-haired woman who was pushing him towards the house. Why was she so sad? Why was she…_

"Are you alright?" Giovanni asked him, looking at him curiously.

Mal swallowed, looking away from the woman, who was staring at him with a strange expression.

"I'm fine," he forced out.

"It looks like I must leave for business matters, so I cannot continue this with you," Giovanni told him and Mal wanted to scream in frustration. He couldn't –he couldn't! Mal wanted to talk to him. He needed to hear more about Leaf, _whatever_ he could.

And Mal was leaving tomorrow morning and wouldn't be getting another chance.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Mal blurted out, desperate to find a way to keep the man there.

Giovanni frowned. "I see…When you find yourself in Saffron City, see to it you come to my building and ask for me. I will have had you authorized to come see me anytime."

Blinking in surprise, Mal smiled slightly. "Thank you so much, Mr. Rocketto."

"Call me Giovanni. Family of hers are always welcoming to address me as she had."

And then he was walking away with the red-haired woman, and Mal was calm and happy to find someone had associated his name with hers and recognized them as family.

* * *

The next morning found Mal waking up and meeting up with Sonia down in the main lobby of the Pokémon Center. After a while of it just being Sonia and him, Felix came rushing down in a panic and Mal had to end up helping him repack. Then Zorua messed it up again, and he and Felix had to start all over, though Felix apparently had fun chasing Zorua and pretending to be angry at her.

Then came Raphael in the midst of that with his sloppily packed bag and asking Mal for help in embarrassment. Mal's lips turned up and he had quickly gotten through it when a mysterious man came into the Pokémon Center.

And it was the strangest thing, since it ended up with the group acquiring an egg.

"How very, very curious," Mal murmured.

He wondered who that man was and why it seemed like the other was strangely important and seemed so strong.

Started 9/26/16 – Completed 10/6/16


	12. I am Loss

"Hug the case anymore and you might just break it," Raphael teased Felix, who had been protectively holding the egg incubator.

"I will not!" Felix protested, blushing, though he did loosen his hold a centimeter.

"Come on, Felix! Let me hold it. I want to take care of the egg too! Don't be a hog," Raphael complained.

Felix sniffed. " _You're_ more likely to break the egg than me." He cradled the incubator like a baby, Cascade snickering beside him. "You don't know how to take care of an egg."

"So _teach_ me!"

Felix stopped and held out the incubator. "I will definitely teach you then! But you –"

Mal walked in between them, calmly snatching the incubator and holding it gently. He waved backwards, not even looking back at them as he kept walking towards the exit to Viridian City.

"You guys can continue with this interesting talk. I'll take care of the egg and continue on out of the city without you," Mal said, hiding his amusement, though Su Lin and Teddi were right next to him and could see his face.

Sonia's lips twitched upwards, but she kept back the smile as she followed after him.

Raphael and Felix gaped after him, before simultaneously yelling out, "HEY!"

Still, just as they left the city, someone called out to them. Or, specifically, to Raphael.

"Hey, Raph! You heading out?"

Strawberry-blond hair, tanned skin, and blue-eyed, the girl with impressive defined muscles definitely screamed confidence outwardly, as well as being a personality type akin to Raphael's. Mal could easily see how the two got along, and could guess already the two were a lot alike. Despite the chill of winter, she wore a singlet and shorts, with her heavy jacket only being carried on her arm. Her hiking boots made loud clunks as she slowed to a jog closer to them.

"Hey, Emily," Raphael smiled widely. "Guys, this is Emily O'Brian. Emily, this is my best friend Mal," Mal smiled slightly, bowing. Delighted, she playfully curtsied back. Raphael snorted quietly before continuing. "My newest friend and training overseer Felix," who waved cheerfully at the new girl. And then Raphael's smile faltered as he turned to Sonia. "And this is Sonia, one of our traveling companions."

"Nice to meet you all," Emily went around shaking hands enthusiastically, first to Felix, then Mal, and then ending up in front of Sonia. Mal tensed up.

"Psychic," Sonia said, tone brusque. She didn't seem to be in the mood to be tolerating overly loud and friendly people.

But Emily's smile dropped before Mal noticed it being forcefully on again, even though it was edgy.

"You're Psychic?"

"And the problem is?"

"Definitely Psychic."

Both girls definitely were unhappy with the other and Mal could almost imagine actual angry sparks flying between them.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sonia was positively furious, but Emily ignored her and turned to Raphael instead.

"Why're you traveling with someone like her?"

"Excuse me?!"

Raphael also ended up ignoring Sonia, focusing on Emily again. "No choice."

At this point, Mal was ready to yank out his hair.

"That's really dangerous. How can anyone force you to do this?"

And it really just went downhill from there, up until he didn't know whether he was glad that Raphael managed to pull Emily away and stay together further up from the group, or be inordinately exasperated with his friend and frustrated with the events.

"I need to do something," Sonia frowned and went to follow those two, but Mal already knew that wasn't going to end well, so he ended up grabbing her arm. He was shocked he did so, considering she usually didn't like being touched, but since she wasn't saying anything or reacting to it, he held on firmly.

"Leave him," he told her tiredly.

"You're just going to let her make him anti-Psychic?"

Mal inwardly sighed. "He already is."

He knew Raphael's situation and the ghosts of his friend's past. Psychics had never sat well with him and they probably never will.

But Sonia was caught up in her anger and didn't want to listen to him, and Mal knew that like Raphael, it was probably best to let her calm down as well.

It seemed he always got stuck with hot-headed friends.

He and Felix left Sonia alone, while Emily and Raphael continued to talk and stick together up front. It wasn't long until the forest came up. There was something ominous about the Viridian Forest, as they approached it, and Mal frowned to himself. He was getting a bad feeling again, and he knew that something was going to happen. What, he didn't know. But he hated when his gut feelings ended up being right.

"Something's coming!"

Mal cursed in his head as Sonia screamed that and a swarm of Beedrill came towards them.

"Beedrill!" he heard Raphael yell. "A lot of Beedrill! Run!"

Mal grimaced as the group began to run away and he felt his chest squeeze tight as they ran. He really hoped his asthma wouldn't make him fall behind.

"Sonia! Do something!" Felix's voice sounded right next to him.

"They're Bug-Types; it won't have anywhere near as much effect as you think!" Sonia's voice was too.

"Now is not the time to panic!" Mal had to think this through. "Sonia, you –"

He didn't have time to finish as he somehow ended up tumbling through bushes and fell into a ditch. A moment later, Sonia joined him, screaming.

He recollected himself, looking around. Panic, fear, and anger gripped him as he saw Su Lin, but Teddi was nowhere to be seen.

"Teddi!" Mal roared, absolutely furious, but just as much in despair about his lost partner. "Teddi! Where are you?!"

Just then, his beloved Teddiursa came through the bushes, limbs flailing around and screaming. Three Beedrill followed after him. Mal managed to catch Teddi, while Sonia put up a telekinetic barrier to keep the Beedrill away from them.

Mal hugged his Teddi tightly, feeling so relieved that nothing had happened to him. He didn't know what he would do if something would have happened to him.

For a while, they stayed there. Mal ended up giving Sonia some elderberry tea for her headache, and he was glad he had packed some to go. He'd come to like it as well, especially after knowing his cousin liked it. And well, knowing it helped Sonia, he had definitely wanted to have some on standby…

Thank Arceus, it wasn't long until Felix and Raphael had found them and they were reunited. Interestingly enough, Emily wasn't with them, though secretly Mal thought that was a good thing –he didn't know how much he could take of the tension in the group.

He thought the worse was over.

He _hated_ how wrong he was.

"I can't hear them," Sonia whispered.

That was the last he really heard as everything became a blur –familiar Team Rocket agents burst in on them, Fred, Grant's, and Janette's pokémon easily taking their pokémon down. Mal could see Teddi and Su Lin get taken cared of by a Zubat that had aimed for their legs.

A telekinetic wave had slammed into him and he momentarily blacked out right at that moment.

* * *

Pewter City, stone-like buildings everywhere and a _very_ gray city. It was as much a gray world as Mal's current colorless world he had been living in since Sonia's kidnapping. They'd all come back to consciousness, only to find Sonia gone and the rest of them in disarray and no sign of Team Rocket.

He hadn't been able to do anything. Zorua was right (in…a way, without the whole knight in armor and shipping thing she'd been talking about while they'd tiredly and unhappily walked towards Pewter; he kind of regretted asking Felix to translate her).

He'd been useless –what good was he as a friend?

They neared the Pokémon Center as a silent group and entered together. He left his and Sonia's bags by the door, still holding onto Zorua as Teddi and Su Lin stuck close. He then headed straight to Nurse Joy.

"I'd like to report a missing person –a pokémon trainer." He tried to keep focused, but he kept thinking about all the things that Sonia could be going through then, remembering his own brief kidnapping by those Team Plasma people when he'd been younger.

"Of course, dear. What's their name?" she asked worriedly.

"Sonia Darkin."

He flinched when the nurse's eyes widened and she said "She's a Grade Alpha."

Mal wanted to snap out "What did that matter right then?" What was important was she was missing.

_Do something. Don't let her get in trouble. Don't –_

"Yes, ma'am," was what he said instead. He also knew Raphael was shocked and had heard. The other boy hadn't known this fact until now and Mal could feel his stare boring into him.

"Okay, uh, um…so where did you see her last?"

"This morning in the Viridian Forest. We were on our way to Pewter, when…when agents of Team Rocket ambushed us, subdued our pokémon, and knocked her out. They used their own Psychic to hold us back and teleport away with her." He felt like he was going on autopilot.

The fear in her eyes was palpable and he pushed down his own spike of fear.

"I…see. Wait here, dear. I have to make a call to Officer Jenny."

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Raphael pulling Felix away. He then watched dully as Nurse Joy anxiously talked on the phone, and then she finished up and headed back to Mal.

"They want you to head to the police station and file an official report," she apologetically said in a soft voice.

"Of course they do," he muttered.

But, as he told Felix moments later, it was a necessary evil.

* * *

After a mishap with a thief trying to steal Felix's bag while they'd been trying to keep their facts and story organized, they went into the police station dubiously. Well, he and Raphael were dubious. Felix was still in shock and disbelief that he'd almost been robbed, and right in front of the police station too.

After the initial paperwork and then working with the sketch artists, they again had to do interviews. This felt like déjà vu, having had to do this in Viridian as well.

Felix went first, then Raphael, and then Mal went in last.

It started out the same as last time too, with Mal having to state his name and everything. The questioning started the same too. But then Mal got impatient, as it was becoming _too_ much like last time.

"Will you be able to find them?" Mal asked sharply.

Officer Jenny took a deep breath and gave him a hard look.

"Team Rocket hasn't really been active in years," she told him seriously. "A few years back, a girl named Leaf supposedly defeated them and there hadn't been anything mentioned or seen of them for a while. Then, sometime after her death, Team Rocket whispers started up. Since then, more whispers and rumors have popped up and our biggest guess has been that Team Rocket has been operating in the shadows. Are you following?"

Mal was. He just didn't like the implications. By then, Zorua had woken up (who had fallen asleep earlier) and was listening in intently.

"Team Rocket has always been slippery," Officer Jenny admitted. "This won't be easy. You might have to face the reality that you might not see your friend again."

Mal's hands clenched.

Officer Jenny gave a tired sigh. "I don't want to admit it, but there's those of my colleagues that will be obstacles too. Not everyone in here are okay with Psychics and will pose a problem."

That aggravated Mal and he found himself unconsciously sneering.

"Then we'll have to _ensure_ the necessary steps are taken." He didn't even realize or notice the hint of threat entering his voice.

Officer Jenny smirked. "Do your worse," she said approvingly.

And when he went back out there, Zorua purring in satisfaction, he reassured a worried Felix and Raphael, realizing that he'd been gone for much longer than they had (had it really been thirty minutes?). He told them he and Officer Jenny had ended up finishing the case filing (which they did actually) and kept a smile on his face and a relaxed air around him.

They didn't need to know the storm raging in his head.

* * *

Mal looked at the address on the paper he was holding. His other hand held a box of cookies he had stress-baked and had handed out to everyone earlier. He took a deep breath and entered the hotel.

Remembering the room number, he headed to the elevators and quietly made his way to the fourteenth floor and then down that hall to room 819. He knocked politely and waited.

The door opened almost immediately, revealing his new blond scientist friend, who smiled brightly at Mal.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Mal said quietly. "Especially with how late it is."

"Nonsense," Colress waved him off. "I work late anyway. Come in, come in."

Mal hesitantly entered. Once inside, he turned to Colress and handed the box to him, who accepted it in surprise and glee.

"This is for you," Mal said. "I was stress-baking earlier and made them specifically with you in mind."

"Oh, blueberry cookies!" Colress exclaimed ecstatically. Then he turned serious. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mal frowned. "Before we got to Pewter, one of my friends was kidnapped. My best friend doesn't want to talk about it, my other friend is already worried to knots and I'd rather focus on reassuring him than make it worse, and the police sound like they're going to be useless."

He was heaving and breathing hard when he was done, having lost his usual cool and calm halfway through.

"Which is nothing new in Kanto," Colress commented idly, handing him a bottled water absent-mindedly. "I take it you're going to push them somehow."

"If I have to visit every day and continually ask for progress, I will," Mal said determinedly.

"I have a feeling that's not all," Colress said wryly.

Mal shrugged unapologetically. "I may have already approached some reporters and journalists about a potential story…"

Colress laughed lightly. "You're a shrewd one, you are."

Mal smiled a little at that, before it died off and he was looking morose. Colress noticed and sighed, reaching over and ruffling Mal's crimson hair.

"Would you like to see my temporary lab? While I'm staying in Pewter, I've been offered a lab to work in. I've got a few inventions in there that might interest you."

Mal was glad and grateful for the offered distraction, which he'd recognized it as.

"I would like that."

So he helped Colress gather some stuff, before they headed out on foot.

"It's a nice night!" Colress exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Consequently, he ended up dropping everything he'd been holding and Mal sweatdropped.

"Oops," the blond said sheepishly.

His own arms occupied, he could only just wait for him as he picked everything up.

"I get entirely too excited for my own good sometimes," Colress told him as they started to walk again. "Sometimes I just can't help it."

Mal made an amused hum.

"Ah, here we are!"

They stopped in front of a large building and Mal followed Colress in. They went to one of the elevators to the side, marked private, and went in. Colress used his badge and slipped it into a slot. The elevator started moving and they just had to wait.

"I'm assuming your lab is in one of the sub levels?" Mal asked curiously.

Colress nodded. "It is. It kind of makes it quiet and peaceful, especially at a night like this or in the early mornings."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a large, white and practically sterile-looking area.

"I've been doing a lot of pokémon-human friendship research recently," Colress informed him as they walked. "I was inspired after meeting this girl with a Pikachu in Unova…"

They continued to talk and look around the lab late into the night, and he was glad to be able to be distracted from things, even if it was only for now.

Started 10/11/16 – Completed 10/11/16


	13. I am Determination

"A shrink ray."

"Mmhm."

"A _shrink ray_."

"Every scientist –or else you're not a real scientist –has a shrink ray prototype…even if it doesn't work," Colress ended sheepishly, poking said prototype with his finger.

Mal snorted.

Currently, it had been a total of five days since Sonia had been taken from the group. He'd either hung out with Colress to de-stress himself, watched over Raphael's training with Felix, or stress-baked and had Felix and the pokémon around as guinea pigs (he avoided that with Raphael, knowing he'd hog it all and gorge on the food). And aside from that, he'd been visiting the police every day. Which, going by the time on his watch, said he should be getting there now.

"I've got to go," he said distractedly.

"Off to harass the police now?" Colress asked in amusement.

"I'm not harassing them," Mal denied, cheeks tingeing red.

"If you say so," the scientist said in an unconvinced voice.

Mal huffed. "Yes, yes. I'll see you later."

His strides were quick as he walked to the police station, all eyes averting away from him as soon as he was seen inside. He grumbled in his head, heading straight to a receptionist.

"I'm here about the Sonia Darkin case, case number 5216," Mal said smoothly, smile sharp and dangerous and a tinge dark.

"Thrones!" Officer Jenny barked out. "Quit scaring my receptionist and just get in here."

Mal lost the smile, face neutral as he went further into the police station.

"I wasn't scaring your receptionist," Mal said succinctly.

"Whatever you say, _m'lord_ ," she said sarcastically. "Look, we still have no leads. We don't even know where to start!"

Mal pursed his lips. "Do you have a board I could borrow? And those sketches of the Team Rocket agents that attacked us and kidnapped Sonia?"

Officer Jenny blinked. "Alright."

Once he had what he needed, he began to write on the board. He wrote "Team Rocket" in large letters at the top. Underneath that, he put "Team OJ." Using arrows, he drew two of those downwards, underneath the 'O' and 'J.' Underneath the arrow under the 'O,' he wrote "Odette" and put a dot next to her name to start a list. Making the arrow under the 'J' longer, he made another dot and wrote "Janette." He made two more dots and wrote "Fred" and "Grant." He took the copies of the sketches given to him and taped to the left of the names. He then wrote the suspected roles to the right of the names and their physical descriptions (to support the sketches) and personalities.

Mal then turned around and clapped his hands, smiling politely.

"Attention, _please_."

When he was sure he had everyone's attention, he dropped the smile and looked at everyone seriously.

"These four are the culprits of case 5216," Mal said, almost coldly. "We circulate this information through the media, get their faces _known_. Run their faces through all the databases, see if something pops up. Then maybe you can _finally_ get a lead."

Seeing no one moving, Mal's eyes flashed. "Get going and do your jobs!"

There was a scramble and more bustle and chaos started in the station, replacing the almost lethargic energy from before.

Officer Jenny beside him tutted. "You know, you can be quite scary, kid."

Mal turned to her, frowning slightly. "I'm _efficient_."

"That you are," she acknowledged. "That you are."

* * *

When Mal returned later that evening, he nearly went berserk –something very unaccustomed to him and how he usually was.

The board he'd laid information out on had been vandalized. Grant's picture had been nearly torn apart, with Janette's scribbled on. Odette's had been x-ed out, while Fred's was missing. The rest of the board, where he'd written everything, had been scribbled over and made illegible. Officer Jenny, returning from her break with him, cursed under her breath.

Mal's face grew hard. "I'm going to find out who did this," he announced loudly, voice barely holding back his fury. Everyone in the station grew quiet and all attention had drawn to him. "And when I do, you'll never work _again_ ," he ended rather icily, face growing dark.

He looked at Officer Jenny. "May we go to your office and talk?"

Even if it was phrased as a question, it clearly wasn't.

Officer Jenny sighed, but nodded.

Mal was fuming. Even if some of those police were against Psychics, to know that even one of them was willing to impede on a case…

So, yes, he called up those very same reporters and journalists he'd contacted in the beginning of all this and since he'd first clashed with the police (and who he'd truthfully kept in contact with and had been supplying little details for them to chomp on) and was offering a full, official interview. He just had to break the news to Raphael and Felix…

He found them going over training details in Raphael's room, and he cleared his throat as he politely knocked on the open door.

"Hey, Mal!" Raphael grinned widely. "What's up?"

Mal hesitated before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Both other boys straightened up at the seriousness on Mal's face and the action.

Mal took a deep breath and told them what had happened and what he'd just did. Felix was staring at him in shock, while Raphael was frowning.

"You guys don't have to participate, but it would be better if you did," Mal told them quietly.

"Of course I will! I want Sonia to come back safe!" Felix said earnestly.

Raphael took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can…" Mal's face fell. "I'm not a big name yet, but I'm still associated with the League. I'm not sure I'm even _allowed_ to say statements like that on my own and without permission."

Mal nodded in understanding. "I see…"

Raphael bit his lip. "Look, I'll call them up and ask, okay? Maybe I can say a small statement, probably on the League's behalf. It _was_ their idea to have her come with us…"

Mal gave him a small smile, feeling grateful. So now all was left was to actually do the interview…

* * *

"Interview? This is more like a press conference!" Raphael hissed at him.

Mal waved dismissively. "Nonsense. It's not nearly that big."

Felix twitched, glancing warily at the crowd of media reporters. It wasn't so large, but the number of them was enough to make the small, private room Mal rented in the Stonewall Hotel feel crowded. In the back of the room he saw Colress, who waved slightly to him and give a thumbs up. He relaxed a little.

Breathing in, he breathed out just as he stepped to the front of the stage and molded his face into an upset, beleaguered expression. It wasn't that hard. He had really been exhausted and hassled the last few days, especially with his worry about Sonia and his frustration with the police.

"Thank you _all_ for coming," he even adjusted his tone. He would play it up 'til he had them crying in sympathy. "I and my friends are so grateful to you all. I only ask you to keep to the agreement about asking questions. It's a very trying time for us and we're just trying our best to keep it together right now. I-I guess we can begin?" He let his voice waver.

One of them raised their hand. "Are you Malcolm Thrones, heir to the Thrones Empire?"

Mal nodded solemnly. Another raised their hand.

"And is he Raphael d'Alcott? Son of financier Aileena d'Alcott and Representative Trainer of Kanto?"

"Er, yes," Raphael answered in shock, surprised he was expressly asked about and detailed like so.

This, though, Mal had moderated beforehand. He _had_ ended up telling those reporters explicitly about Raphael, who he was, and to _specifically_ avoid _any_ mention of Raphael's biological parents and what had happened. He may not have remembered the murders of his parents, but he knew what happened and mentions of it still upset him.

"And is he Felix Verity, Sinnoh Breeder Association's prodigy?"

"Y-yes! That's me!" Felix was also shocked.

Hm, impressive. These people did their research alright.

"The girl that's missing? Your companion –She's Sonia Darkin, right? A Psychic and the daughter of famous researcher Yannoa Darkin and the late inventor Caius Darkin?"

And the questions kicked off, just like that. By the end of it, he sincerely was exhausted and he let himself show it. He was sure the others felt the same, though they probably had no ulterior motives.

Someone else raised their hand and Mal picked them. "Yes?"

"Team Rocket doesn't usually kidnap people. It's not their M.O. Why target your group? Why Miss Darkin?"

Mal tensed, but he didn't falter at the unexpected question. "Raphael is being marketed as Kanto Pokémon League's next great trainer, making him a valuable bargaining chip against them. Felix is a talented, prodigious breeder they can use. I'm an estimated worth of $2,147,560,984, inheritance included. If Team Rocket is looking to rise up again and even emerge from the shadows, then we're good pieces on the board for them. And Sonia? A powerful Psychic like her would be the ultimate piece –especially in a world so full of people who look down on Psychics –from ordinary people like you and me to _police officers_ –that Team Rocket think Psychics will be easy pickings since it seems as if they have nowhere else to turn to but them. And I _urge_ that not to be true and for people to not let it be true.

"So please, please! If _anyone_ has seen any sightings of Team Rocket, especially these four," Mal gestured to the enhanced sketches behind him, "or have any leads or clue to their or Sonia's whereabouts, the three of us are begging you to call. We miss our friend and companion and want her back safe and sound with us."

Felix nodded his head enthusiastically, which Raphael echoed in a more sedate fashion. Mal was just glad his friend didn't look uncomfortable and hoped the three of them could pull this off.

* * *

For the past four days since the media conference, Mal hadn't rested as well as he should. He wasn't happy still, but he was more at calm with how things were now progressing. The media itself, however, and the people reacting to the news had been very bipolar, though leaning in their favor. For now. Mal (and Raphael and Felix) had been the one talking and wasn't Psychic. He was also well-known and a Thrones, and his family name brought good fortune.

Sonia was the Psychic though, and with her word, that was what was going to test the public and public opinion.

(He was not going to entertain the thought that she wouldn't come back.)

Mal, tired and angry from having mentally and verbally fought with the police (with as much calm as he could maintain), enjoyed the cold air, which also served to calm him down. They were doing better than before, but the police and he were still butting heads, especially since more than a few resented his media interview about Sonia's case, or the subtle threats he'd made about making some of them lose their jobs or the subtle threats about outright accusing them of negligence and prejudice to the media.

Just then, a black vehicle squealed to a stop practically in front of him, given that he had been in front of the Pokémon Center. But then one of its doors opened and he stilled, eyes disbelieving.

Though he couldn't glimpse the person inside, whoever it was shoved a very familiar girl out of the car and onto the ground. Mal strode over to her quickly while the car rushed away, his steps quickening with every one he took.

" _Sonia_?"

He leaned over her fallen figure. No real scrapes or bruises. She hadn't been _too_ physically hurt then…He kept looking over her with a critical eye.

"Mal?" She kept coughing in the midst of trying to address him. "Is that you?"

He nodded, while still observing her. Her eyes were a little dilated, though the symptom was already fading. Given both signs, he could guess that there was a possibility of her being drugged, or had been drugged.

"Sonia, are you –" He'd been about to ask her how she was feeling and if she was alright, when he was completely caught off guard by Sonia leaping up and _hugging_ him.

He froze but quickly relaxed, softening as he hugged her back. His sigh of relief expressed everything he could've said in that moment.

He could feel her trembling, helping him to understand some of what she was feeling, but he also noted how unsteady she was and how she swayed on her feet.

"Thank goodness you're back…" Even as he finished saying that, he was surprised by Kai appearing.

"Sawk? Sa-Sa-Sawk! Sawk!" He even put his arms around Mal and Sonia, embracing them and lifting them off their feet.

It wasn't long until one lovable furball joined them.

"Zoru? Zoru? Zoru-Zoru-Zor! ZORUA!"

Zorua amazingly seemed to fly as she dove right into the middle of the group, snuggling right up to them and even licking Sonia's face. A litany of "Zoru's" escaped from her as she rejoiced in Sonia's return. Sonia, too, was actually laughing and crying, showing emotion freely.

By the time Kai had put them down, Mal was so happy and relieved, he'd almost forgotten his catalogue of Sonia's suspected health.

"Sonia, we need to get you inside and seen," he said gently. "Were you drugged?"

Sonia blinked, slightly still out of it. Mal observed the dilation of her eyes, seeing it still in effect.

"I…I think so," she said slowly, trying to remember. "Sedated?"

Mal hmmed, taking one of her arms and placing it around his neck. He nodded towards Kai, who took the hint and echoed his actions on Sonia's other side. He had decided against carrying her, guessing she'd be put off.

Once inside, he steadfastly ignored the stares directed their way and headed to the back.

"Nurse Joy!" he called out to get her attention. "We've got a human patient, around 14 years of age, female, estimated height of 5'4" and weight in the 100's. Suspected traces of an unknown substance still in her or had been used on her recently," Mal started rattling off.

Nurse Joy's eyes widened at seeing him come in with Sonia, but she too quickly became all business. "Put her on bed 11; we'll need to draw some blood." Nurse Joy glanced between them. "I'll have you do it as she's more familiar with you."

Mal nodded to show he understood and began to lead Sonia away, with Kai in tow as she held onto Zorua.

"Mal?"

"I'm going to draw some blood from you," Mal quietly began to explain. "We need to find out what was used on you and if there are any side effects, or avoid giving you something that might react badly to the traces of whatever it was. We'll probably set up an IV after, to hydrate you and help flush out the rest of the substance."

But she'll be fine. He'd make sure of it. He and everyone else.

Started 10/11/16 - Completed 10/26/16


	14. I am Lawful

Mal smiled slightly as he waved, glancing over her subtly with a critical eye and over where he knew she had bruises from his and Nurse Joy's examination of her. Then he was watching Sonia walk off towards where she was going to meet the journalist he'd recommended and had set the meeting with. His smile dropped a little and he sighed. It had been a very long and stressful week. He took a piece of paper Nurse Joy had given him.

Lance was in Pewter City. And he wanted to meet with Mal in the Pewter Museum.

Mal wasn't sure how he felt about that. While he was glad Lance was here and he'd get to see him, he was getting an ominous feeling. The last time he'd talked to Lance, there had been a sense of urgency.

" _I'm on an assignment. Things are…not as they seem."_

"Problem?" Colress interrupted his thoughts.

Mal winced. "…Not really."

A blond eyebrow raised, while Teddi patted his cheek sleepily.

Mal shrugged, deciding why not. "An old friend wanted to meet me now. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sounds interesting," Colress smiled. "I'd love to."

So the two of them went together on foot towards the museum, with Mal listening in interest as Colress described the various fossils he should expect to see on display in the museum. Halfway through, Felix caught up to them and yelled out.

"W-wait! Mal!"

He and Cascade slowed to a stop in front of Mal and Colress. Mal looked at his friend curiously and Felix grinned back awkwardly.

"I was just wondering where you were off to and if I could come? Raph's busy with something –League business, I think? –and Sonia's off to do her media thing."

"I just saw Sonia off," Mal confirmed. "As for you coming, sure. I don't mind. You sure you don't want to go see N, though?" he tacked on, drawing a brief, small grin that had the other flushing red.

Felix coughed. "So this is?"

Mal blinked and then realized he hadn't introduced Colress, who had patiently waited beside him. "Colress, this is my friend Felix and his Buizel Cascade. Felix, Cascade, this is Colress, a scientist I befriended recently. You might have glimpsed him at the press conference?"

"I think I remember," Felix hummed in thought.

"Anyway, I was just about to meet another old friend at the Pewter Museum, so that's where we were just headed," Mal explained.

"Oh! Great," Felix beamed. "Cascade and I wanted to sightsee before, but hadn't a chance. It'd be nice to check that out, right Cascade?"

Cascade smirked and gave his own version of a thumbs up, chattering in his own language about his excitement. Felix chatted back for a moment, and Mal could see curiosity and interest light up in Colress' eyes. Grabbing hold of the scientist's sleeve, he started to lead the way before Colress could attack Felix with a bunch of questions and they would literally end up not moving from that spot for a long time.

"Who are we meeting?" Felix asked, breaking up the silence during their walk.

"Hm? Ah, just someone who I met when I was younger in Kalos," Mal remembered the time, frowning briefly. "I was kidnapped…" he hesitated, glancing at Felix unsurely, "by a bunch of Plasma members. He stopped them and saved me and a bunch of pokémon."

Felix's eyes widened and he looked stricken, looking back at Mal unsurely. Mal hadn't wanted to bring it up, since he knew how much Felix liked and was getting into Team Plasma, but he didn't want Felix to misunderstand every time Mal gave some sort of reaction towards any time his friend mentioned the Team or something similar.

Still, he oddly noted Colress' arm stiffening from underneath his grip. He wondered about that, but put it out of his mind as they finally neared the museum. Entering it, Mal quickly looked to the back, knowing better than to look for Lance where he could be easily seen.

Unless the government agent was prepared to be seen out in the open and hiding in plain sight (which he would have told Mal he was), then he would be much more comfortable being unobtrusive and milling about in less open areas.

Spotting Lance in casual clothes and wearing a pair of glasses, he signaled to his companions to follow him and headed towards Lance. Before he even reached Lance, his fellow red head had turned and lifted a hand to silently greet him. Mal wasn't surprised. Lance had a habit of knowing his surroundings and could spot someone approaching him a mile away.

"You know Lance Wataru?" Felix hissed quietly behind him.

"You know him," Mal quietly said in amusement.

"That's different! It was brief and to get prepared to meet Raphael and you guys for this pokémon journey!"

"Ah, well. Like I said, Lance is an old friend," he waved Felix off. "So don't worry about it."

Closing the distance, they stopped in front of Lance and Mal adjusted his goggles on his head, before he went into his customary bow.

"I swear you get more and more formal each time I meet you," Lance rolled his eyes. But those same eyes quickly ran over the companions by Mal's side, which he noted.

"This is Felix, who you should know," Mal gestured to his friend. "You should know Cascade too. And this is Dr. Colress Achroma. We met and became friends recently."

Lance's eyes lingered on the blond, who smiled thinly back. There was a tenseness in the air that made Mal hyperaware, before it was gone and he was left confused as Lance nodded.

"Please to meet you," Lance said politely to Colress before looking to Felix and Cascade. "And it's good to see you two again. I hope things are well?"

"Just great, sir," Felix said nervously, while Cascade let out a series of "Bui! Bui!" that made Lance grin. He then turned to Teddi and Su Lin, affectionately greeting them.

"Hey, you two," Lance greeted Mal's pokémon, rubbing their heads fondly.

"Pan pan," Su Lin greeted back, while Teddi reached out for a small hug.

"Why don't you two look around the museum?" Lance suggested, looking at Felix and Colress. "I'd like to talk to Mal privately for a bit."

Even if it was phrased like a question, it was easy to tell that it wasn't. Felix and Colress got the hint and left, and Mal tensed up while he waited for Lance to start.

"Let's move over," Lance murmured, grabbing a hold of Mal's arm and directing him further to the back and to where there were even lesser people there. "There was a break-in here not too long ago."

Mal's eyes widened just the slightest. "Was anything taken?"

"Most of the museum's fossils kept in the back. Nothing else, but something tells me that their target was something else. Or at least they had a different main target, aside from the fossils."

The teenager frowned, wondering what else could be desired from a museum.

"I told you about a fossil revival machine being built, right?" Lance spoke quietly.

His eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"It wasn't here, but the plans for it and the location of the machine were, though no one was supposed to know about that. The plans and the location was located in the museum's databases, and even if no signs of electronic fingerprints were found…my gut is telling me that's what they were after," Lance scowled.

Mal scrutinized his older friend. "If you're telling me this, then there has to be an important reason why," he concluded.

Lance nodded solemnly. "I'll be out of touch, starting in a few days. Besides not wanting you to worry, I wanted you to keep your eyes peeled open and to be careful, especially after hearing all the things you've already gotten into. Your run-in with a unit from Team Rocket concerns me, especially since it's not one from the 'Idiot Brigade'. If you'd have run into the JJM or the B&C units, I might not be too worried, but this new group seems competent and most likely part of the actual faction of Team Rocket. I'm also probably going to be attempting to infiltrate the Team, since I'm more than sure this break-in was their doing."

The younger red head chewed on his lip. "That's worrying…" he looked at Lance. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

Lance's lips quirked up. "Of course. So you should be too."

Mal nodded, returning the small smile.

"Which reminds me," Lance started, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a pokéball and held it out to Mal.

"Happy Birthday," Lance grinned widely then. "I know it's a few days late since your birthday was on the 1st and it's already the 3rd, but I couldn't make it here until now."

Mal flushed red. "You really didn't have to. I'd even actually forgotten it myself," he admitted.

Lance looked playfully aghast. "What? How could you! It's your Sweet 16, Mal!"

Mal huffed. "It's not a big deal. After everything that happened, it really didn't cross my mind."

The Johto Champion groaned. "I wish I didn't have to leave right away. I would have dragged you out to celebrate or something."

"Don't worry about it," Mal insisted. "Anyway, what have you gotten me?" he asked, eying the pokéball and then Lance speculatively.

Lance lightly smirked. "Go check."

Mal tossed the pokéball to the ground and a small, baby blue and white pokémon appeared, curled up and wiggling slightly. Mal's eyes widened as he saw it, leaning down to gently pick up the Dratini that Lance had gifted him with.

"He's injured," Lance said quietly. "I figured, aside from your birthday present, you could also nurse him back to health."

He double-checked to see if Lance was right about the Dratini being a 'he' just in case (though that was silly since Lance was a Dragon Master and all –but habit) and then proceeded to stroke the Dratini's head softly.

"What's his name?" he asked Lance, though he kept his eyes on the Dratini, who gently head-butted his hand and was rubbing it with his head eagerly.

"Doesn't have one," Lance answered. "Thought I'd leave that up to you."

Mal thought carefully. Remembering Leaf, especially after the recent exposure to her and some of her past, he began to remember how she'd normally name her own pokémon after various deities.

"Seiryuu," he finally decided on. By the quiet coo coming from the Dratini, he guessed he approved.

Lance nodded. "Good name. Reminds me of…"

He trailed off and Mal slowly moved to look at him, but his older friend said nothing and didn't indicate he was going to continue on.

"Anyway, I also want you to have this. Keep it safe for me, alright?" Lance said instead and he handed over some sort of rock, which Mal took in confusion. Then he felt the ridges and looked it over, realizing it was a fossil.

"This wouldn't happen to be a Helix Fossil, would it?" Mal asked, gears turning in his head.

"Yes," Lance affirmed.

Mal nodded and then suddenly turned from Lance, holding up the fossil slightly.

"I'm so honored to meet you, Lord Helix," Mal said reverently to it.

Lance cuffed the back of his neck, before snatching his collar and pulling the teen after him.

"Let's head back to your friends," Lance said in annoyance and Mal briefly entertained a smirk on his face, wrapping Seiryuu firmly around his neck, where he was examined curiously by Teddi (on Mal's back) and Su Lin from atop Mal's crimson head. Those two would keep an eye on him and keep him quiet company. He slipped the fossil into his pocket.

They traveled back to the others, where Mal saw the duo's eyes alight onto the Dratini obviously draped around his neck, but they thankfully said nothing right then as Lance gave them a professional smile.

"We can go around and look at the museum," Lance offered, keeping that professional smile on as he looked at the group.

"That would be nice," Mal agreed.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Felix tacked on.

"I was supposed to do some consultation here as well, until the whole…you know," Colress gave a look to Lance, who nodded sharply. "So it'd be nice to play tourist here instead."

"Then it's settled," Lance's smile turned warm a bit as he looked to Mal, and then he led the way around the museum.

Mal briefly caressed the Dratini around his neck in comfort. His sweet bears nuzzled up to Seiryuu, who relaxed even more.

The poor thing will be fine with them, no matter what his circumstances were.

* * *

"Alright, I need to be going now," Lance told them outside the museum. He gave them a friendly smile and wave, with a look to Mal that made him remember what Lance was going to be up to. "Happy 16 again, Mal! We'll celebrate when I see you again, hopefully before your 17th birthday!"

When the older man left, Colress and Felix turned to Mal quickly.

"It was your birthday?!" the two practically demanded in unison. Cascade came stomping over and began jabbing a claw into Mal's leg, lecturing the red head in his language (it _sounded_ like a lecture).

Mal waved them off. "Like I said to Lance, don't worry about it. I forgot about it myself, and there was a lot more important things going on. It wasn't today either."

"You mean it already past?" Felix asked, genuinely aghast compared to Lance's reaction earlier.

He sighed. "Two days ago. Look, it's okay. Why don't we just head on over to the café we promised we'd meet Sonia at?"

"This isn't over, you hear me?" Felix glowered at him, though seeing a 'glower' on Felix's face made Mal almost smile. Felix had such a sweet face, it was hard to take him serious.

"Yeah, yeah," Mal smiled a little, rolling his eyes out of sight.

"I'll have to go too," Colress said regretfully. However, his eyeglasses glinted and he turned a glare onto Mal, which was much more effective than Felix's glower. "This whole birthday business _will_ be answered, understand?"

Mal blinked. "Okay."

Colress' face did a 180 and he smiled brightly. "Good! I'll see you soon. Bye, Felix! It was good to meet you!"

Then it was just Felix and he, and Mal turned to him. "Alright, let's go. We'll be late –"

Just then, in his pocket, Sonia's phone rang. Retrieving it, he scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at the Caller ID.

"Yannoa Darkin," Felix read it aloud, having squeezed in close to Mal. "That's someone related to Sonia, right?"

"Hm," Mal narrowed his eyes as he remembered the woman that had come in with Sonia the day they'd grouped together for their journey. "She's from when we met Sonia at Pallet. I believe she's her mother."

They began to walk and Mal ignored the phone, putting it back into his pocket even as it continued to ring.

"Shouldn't we answer it?" Felix asked anxiously.

"No," Mal said decidedly. "We don't know her and she doesn't know us. And we have her daughter's phone. From what I heard before meeting them personally, they're very private and insular. We'd be intruding as well, so we'll just let it go and inform Sonia that she had a call. If, in the future, Sonia explicitly implies she doesn't mind we do and gives us permission, then we'll answer her phone from then on."

Felix bobbed his head in agreement, back to looking happy. He hoped that meant that Felix had finally forgotten about the whole birthday thing.

It wasn't long until they reached the café, where they were seated and waited to have their orders taken. Cascade minded Teddi and Su Lin, who played around in the seat beside the Buizel. The egg incubator was carefully placed beside Felix and him, though obviously Felix had his arm placed around it protectively (and trying to look more casual about it). Mal perused the drinks, biting on his lower lip when he came across the elderberry tea. It wasn't as common in Pewter as it was in Viridian, but he was glad to run across it.

Given the interview, he debated on whether or not Sonia would need it. He was sure it was going to be taxing and she might feel off, but that didn't mean the tea would solve anything. Despite the homeopathic studies on it (and the recent studies on it linking to helping Psychics), it wasn't an end-all-save-all solution. But he did have a certain bias towards it because of Leaf…

"Oh look! Mal, they have elderberry tea," Felix said excitedly. "We should get some for Sonia!"

Well, if she needed it, it was there. Better as a just-in-case scenario than left wanting, and if she wanted something else, she could order something else.

Nodding his head decisively, he held up a hand to call over a waitress.

* * *

The walk back to the Pokémon Center was light-hearted. Mal was glad that Sonia seemed pretty happy, for her that is. He did make a note to see she wasn't especially fond of elderberry tea itself, though it was helpful for her when she needed its effects (as he'd thought). He did enjoy it himself, even if part of the reason stemmed from his late cousin.

That said, he was surprised to find out more about Sonia from the time spent in the café, and he had to say he hadn't expected her to be a gamer. In some ways, it wasn't too surprising, since Sonia was a bit of a loner and playing games didn't require too much interactions. He did also observed that she just seemed to genuinely enjoy it and had fun playing video games, so there was that as well.

However, he was very pleased to find someone else who enjoyed Shauntal Oakwood's works, like he did. He'd have to inquire after her collection of Oakwood's works later on, when they had time.

But then they just took a step into the Pokémon Center and he felt first, rather than saw, Sonia freeze up and then he saw a brief look of terror (so miniscule and quick a change that it wouldn't have been caught if he hadn't been watching closely) overtake her features. He looked to where she was staring and saw a lean, handsome man cheerfully standing beside a Houndoom.

A Houndoom.

Then he saw the police officers and the professionally dressed woman near them, the numerous amount of people crowding into the Pokémon Center, and then he was back to staring at the obviously Dark-typed government agent and the Houndoom. Then he realized –

Sonia was about to be arrested.

Started 10/27/16 – Completed 10/1/17


End file.
